


Tainted

by crazyplus



Category: VIXX
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ravi, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Leo, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyplus/pseuds/crazyplus
Summary: It all began with a white Lily.That was when eight year old Taekwoon, an Omega, met another child.Fourteen years later he will meet him again.Crossposted from AFF.





	1. Chapter 1

_How beautiful!_

These words were the first ones that occurred to Taekwoon when he spotted a single white lily next to all the tulips and roses surrounding it.

It was a silent evening at the park and the sun was just setting to end today’s day. The sky was a play out of colours, ending the day in the most beautiful way. The eight year old and his parents were just resting on a bench from the walk enjoying the pleasant atmosphere and scenery.

Taekwoon went through the park to explore a bit. That was when he discovered the flower, catching his eyes immediately standing out midst of all the other flowers.

_I want to give it to mom!_

With this wish in his mind he reached for the flower to pluck it from its place. However, a loud noise startled him from somewhere and Taekwoon didn’t pay attention and pricked his finger on a thorn from a rose next to the lily making his finger immediately starting to bleed. A gasp left his mouth when he felt it. Slowly, he moved his hand away from there, a few drops of blood falling from his finger.

“Oh, no!”

Sad eyes looked at the lily when Taekwoon recognized that a few droplets of his blood landed on the lily, tainting the white petals with red.  Holding his wounded finger in his other hand against his chest he looked when one drop of his blood was slowly flowing down the white petal. Taokwoon’s eyes became teary as he realized that he destroyed something so beautiful.

“Are you hurt?”

Surprised by a voice asking this question Taekwoon looked up at the person who was standing a few feet away from him watching at Taewoon with vigilant eyes. A kid, a little bit smaller than him, was standing there and looking at him in concern. Biting his lower lip Taekwoon slowly shook his head, indicating that everything seems alright. Though, he didn’t expect for the kid to walk the few feet up to him and take his hand in his own, looking at the small cut on his finger.

“You are hurt… Why are you lying? When you’re hurt you shouldn’t hide it or it will get worse.” With wide eyes Taekwoon watched the smaller kid taking out a handkerchief and wrapping it around his finger. Then he looked up and smiled at him encouragingly.

“I’m Wonsik by the way.” The little kid said, introducing himself. With still teary eyes, Taekwoon looked at their hands, Wonsik’s hand holding his tightly, with the handkerchief around it. Looking up again Taekwoon introduced himself to the other kid.

With a timid voice he told him his name, “I-I’m Taekwoon.”

A happy smile morphed onto the others boy face. “Hello Takwoon, nice to meet you.”

“Nice t-to meet you too, Wonsik…” Taekwoon replied back.

“Taekwoonie!” His mother shouted from the bench with his father next to her. Both the kids looked up, Taekwoon gesturing that he would come to her. “I have to go now.” Wonsik only nodded, with his black hair bobbing up and down. Just as Taekwoon wanted to give Wonsik the handkerchief back the younger kid shook his head ‘no’. “You can keep it, Taekwoon.” The taller boy looked at him surprisingly, then smiling at the little boy opposite from him. Wonsik felt like the whole world lighted up more when he saw Taekwoon smiling at him beautifully. “Thank you, Wonsikkie. I-I promise to give it back to you someday, but clean.” Wonsik giggled at the elder’s antics and squeezed his hand for the last time, before Taekwoon made his way to his parents waving in farewell.

“See you again, Taekwoon!”

 

 

_14 years later_

It was a mild autumn day, no clouds in the sky and the sun could shine freely down at the earth but the temperature outside was more on the colder side. Taekwoon was glad that he had to work today or Haekyeon would have dragged him around to go shopping again. Really, he liked Haekyeon very much, but when it comes to clothes and fashion he becomes very eccentric. And if it went after Haekyeon’s opinion he would need new clothes every week. He also tried to dress Taekwoon up in a more striking get-up but he strongly opposed this idea.

Taekwoon liked his fashion sense, even if it was plain and more on the chic side. It’s because he didn’t want to be notable to other people outside. It was enough that he presented as an Omega when he got fourteen years old, he didn’t need more attention, his scent gave him enough of it.

He was just cleaning up the counter after someone spilled a coffee, they ordered, by mistake. The girl apologized, embarrassed by her clumsiness. Taekwoon of course wasn’t angry with her, it was just spilled coffee. As an apology and for the new coffee Taekwoon made her she gave him more money into his hand with a tip and immediately left the café before Taekwoon could do anything.

Smiling lightly at the girl’s nice action he finished cleaning up and took the dirty cloth to the backroom to the other dirty cleaning supplies to wash them later. He was just going through the door back to the front of the café when someone enveloped him into a tight hug.

“Taekwoonieee!”

Of course. There was only one person other than Haekyeon who hadn’t any inhibition to have skin-ship with other people. Taekwoon felt like the person was suffocating him and tried to fight the embrace.

“Jeahwaaaaan!” Taekwoon whined and finally pushed Jaehwan a bit away from his body. “How many times did I say to not hug me like you don’t want me to breathe again.” The beta only replied to him by wrapping his arms around his waist again to pull him against his body and put his nose on his neck and said, “I’m sorry! It’s just you smell so good and I like to sniff you. The only way I can do this is to hug youuuu~.”

Takwoon took his arms away from his body and lightly punched Jaehwan on his shoulder with a pout on his face at which Jaehwan could only chuckle. “Awwww, Taekwoonie is showing a cute reaction. Do you want to seduce me?” The beta asked and pinched one of Taekwoon’s cheeks who then tried to bite him. “No” , Takwoon answered, “You know, I’m not interested.” Jaehwan pouted back and whaled around, why the nicest omega he knows didn’t have any interest in him.

While Jaehwan was telling everyone his ‘sad’ story Taekwoon was just making his way to the coffee machine to make the next order when his boss Minsoek tapped his shoulder and tapped on his wrist to display an imaginary watch. “Your shift just ended, Taekwoon. You can go home now.” Minseok took over his task and pushed him lightly to the door to the back, indicating that he won’t accept a ‘no’ from him. Even if he wanted to just help a bit without getting money, the alpha wouldn’t just take it without giving something back. Without a fight Taekwoon went to the back to change his clothes and make himself ready to go back home. Done with this step he put on his jacket and took his bag in his hand and walked to the counter to bid ‘goodbye’ to the others.

Minsoek was already standing there and pressed a Latte into his hand. “Thank you, Taekwoon. Have a nice day and till next week.” With a smile Minseok saw Taekwoon off and went back to work. Smiling happily Taekwoon took a sip from his latte and walked out of the café to walk to his apartment.

However, he was only a few meters away from the café when he felt someone laying his arm around his shoulder. Just as he wanted to fight the person off from him he recognized the voice of the person and relaxed back. “Hello, Taekwoon!”

“Haekyeon…” Taekwoon replied tiredly. “How is my favorite Omega today?”

First Taekwoon sighed, took a sip from his latte before he answered the elder. “I’m fine.” That was all he said. Haekyeon puffed his cheek and looked at Taekwoon, judging him. “What?” The Omega asked the Beta and Haekyeon then remained standing and crossed his arms.

“How many times did I tell you to be more responsive and social?”

Taekwoon flinched a bit at this accusation. He knew he was more a quiet guy and didn’t have many friends but he didn’t really care. It was better like this as when he tries to get more social and finding more friends. “You know why, Haekyeon.”

Haekyeon looked at Taekwoon understandingly. “I know, but Takwoon you don’t have to be afraid of getting attention. I know you are an Omega, but this status shouldn’t restrict you to be more free. You are allowed to be friends with more people. Just because only a few people think otherwise shouldn’t stop you.”

Takwoon was watching Haekyeon who spoke and when he ended looked him straight in the eyes. “No, Haekyeon.” Surprised, the Beta waited for the other to speak further. “It’s just because I don’t want to.” Taekwoon deadpanned and had to keep himself together not to laugh at the face the elder made. However, a small smile stretched himself over his face and couldn’t stop a chuckle leaving his lips.

At this reaction the other hit Taekwoon lightly on the shoulder and jokingly shouted at him ‘what a mean friend he is’ and that ‘he will see what he gets for being so funny’. They walked a bit further down the street and talked about their days, how it went and what they would be doing tonight. Haekyeon needed to work on an assignment for his dancing classes that he had to finish till next week. That reminded the Omega that he also had to finish the picture he was painting for his art classes. Though he just needed to make a few things and the canvas is finished.

Actually, Takwoon wanted to have a more stable job and wanted to major in economy studies. He didn’t think that his status as Omega wouldn’t allow him to go work and study in this direction. Thus why he chose something an Omega would more likely study. Maybe he would later be a teacher for the kids, he loved children. Or he would do something out his talent and work in a company drawing or making the graphics for specific ads or something similar to it.

They came to talk about what they would be doing tonight. The younger of the two only wanted to stay home, have a quiet evening and perhaps watch a movie or read something. Haekyeon looked at him disbelievingly.

“Taekwoon!”

“Haekyeon.”

Takwoon looked at Haekyeon expectantly, waiting for him to talk further. “Tonight is Friday!” Haekyeon started and Taekwoon only shrugged. “So what?”

“Friday is for partying!” Haekyeon shouted and looked like he would rip his hair out in the next second. “Tonight I will pick you up to go to the club I told you the last time about. And I won’t accept a ‘No’ from you.”

The Omega grimaced at this. He so wouldn’t go there. Never ever! He even didn’t like to go party. Haekyeon always tried to get him to one of those exclusive parties, but he somehow always found a way to avoid going there. Takwoon was just about to object , but the Beta already started speaking again. “Oh no! You know what I will do? I will use the promise you made to me!”

At this Taekwoon looked at him disbelievingly. Now Haekyeon was using the joker? He had to be kidding him. “You are kidding, right? You are using the promise for something stupid like this?”

“No, I’m not. And yes, I do.”

Taekwoon started whining and shaking his head from side to side. They stood there, looking each other down but Taekwoon gave up quickly. “I will come for you…” With a fist up in the air and a typical ‘Cha-diva-Haekyeon-dance’ the Beta partied his victory over the Omega. Taekwoon looked up to the older one and huffed at the scene in front of him.

“I will come with you under one condition.”

Haekyeon stopped dancing instantly and turned around to show he was listening and asked, “What kind of condition.”

“I will come with you, but you will still have my promise to you.” Taekwoon answered. Actually this promise he made years ago was too important to use it for something trivial like this. There would come a day where it would be needed the most and he didn’t want to destroy it for the other one.

With a shout Haekyeon started dancing again and singing ‘I can keep the promise~’ displaying to everyone how happy this made him. With a sigh but a small smile on his face Taekwoon  watched the other till he finally stopped and wrapped an arm around the Omega, making their way to the city.

“First, I need new clothes.” Taekwoon groaned. “And Jaehwan will escort us too to the party tonight.” Another groan left the others lips.

“Aaaand!” What would come next?

“I will dress you up tonight! I will accept not a ‘no’ or I will use the promise for this point.” Taekwoon wanted to shout in agony.

 

Ω ~ α

 

It was a loooong shopping hour. After that Haekyeon made his apartment their meeting tonight. With the few hours left till their meeting the Omega finished his painting, opened up his notebook to look for another job to finally get the money together for a new program to draw digitally.

After looking for an hour for a suitable job he finally found something interesting. However, what startled him was that the company looking for a ‘student’ to draw or design a little bit for their ads is one of the biggest in Seoul. But how do you say so: Nothing ventured nothing gained.

The Omega quickly wrote an application and sends it online through the link on their homepage. He still got an hour to relax before the others will storm his apartment. With that he sat himself in front of his television and watched the news and a documentation about the wild animals in Africa.

The time flew fast and it was already 8 PM. His door-bell rang, a reference that Haekyeon finally appeared. The Omega opened the door for him and immediately knew that the Beta wasn’t alone, when the other person once again enveloped him into a bone crushing hug today, sniffing his neck again.

“Jaehwaaaan!” With a knock on the other Beta’s head he freed himself the second time today. “Ouuuuuwww~” Jaehwan whined and pouted cutely at the Omega. “Why are you so mean today…” Taekwoon felt guilty instantly when he saw the Beta’s eyes become teary and apologized to him by hugging him in his own way. Haekyeon watched to two and shook his head when he saw Jaehwan’s mischievous grin.

_Oh Taekwoon, he played you._

Haekyeon laughed inwardly, thinking that the Omega is actually very naïve.

He clapped his hands to gain the others two’s attention. Taekwoon and Jaehwan finished their display of affection. Now, Taekwoon got a better look at the Beta’s and he had to admit that they both looked really good. Haekyeon was wearing leather pants with a red silk button up, his eyes painted with a little bit dark eye shadow and his brown hair falling down. Jaehwan looked different. He was wearing dark blue ripped jeans with a white top and a leather jacket over it, has face mostly bare and his light brown hair styled out of his face.

“You both look so good. “ The Omega complimented them and looked down, self-conscious thinking about himself who would never look that good. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Taekwoon from behind, while Haekyeon took the Omega’s face in his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Daeguni~” The older Beta said.

“Tank youuu~” The younger one said.

Taekwoon blushed and let himself be pulled out of Jaehwan’s arms to his bedroom. Only now he saw the bag Haekyeon was holding in his hand.

“What is in the bag, Haekyeon?” The Omega asked uncertainly and when he looked up he saw the others grin and didn’t like it how the other was looking at him with a glint in his eyes. “You will see soon. I will make you the most pretty person tonight.” Oh no!

“And I am the most handsome guy tonight!” Jaehwan shouted from behind.

“Yeah, yeah.” Haekyeon, not really, agreed and pushed Taekwoon into the bathroom and commanded him to shower first before he could do anything. Jaehwan wanted to follow the Omega ‘to help him’ but was pulled back on the collar of his jacket. “No, you won’t, pervert.” Haekyeon said and instructed the other Beta to go to the kitchen and get them something to drink.

 

Ω ~ α

 

It didn’t take long to get the Omega ready and Haekyeon was really satisfied with the result. It was a real fight to get Taekwoon to wear the clothes he brought with himself.

Really now. For Taekwoon’s taste the black pants were too tight, the white shirt was also very tight and wasn’t the neckline a bit too wide? His collarbone could be seen really good in this. His outfit was finished with black dress shoes and a black jacket with a few rivets. He had to suffer through the whole make-up torture. Haekyeon also went with a little bit eyeshadow, complimenting his cat-like eyes and a bit gloss on his lips while complaining what nice skin the Omega had. This was a perk of being an Omega. You had soft pure skin and don’t have to worry about blemishes.

Then came his black hair, which were wavy and parted in the middle.

“Damn!” Jaehwan shouted and looked wide eyed at the Omega standing in front of him. “Are you really Taekwoon? If not, I would still tap that ass.” Taekwoon blushed deep red at this comment and Haekyeon knocked his fist down on Jaehwan’s head. “Could you stop this? You make him feel uncomfortable.” Haekyeon scolded the other Beta who apologized while holding his head in his hands, rubbing where Haekyeon’s fist made contact with his head.

It was still early, the reason why they were still sitting in Taekwoon’s living room, nursing their drinks and talking about their days, Jaehwan laughing at Taekwoon’s face when their shopping spree was mentioned.

Suddenly, Haekyeon stood up and looked straight at… nothing. He only wanted to look like a superhero before he opened his mouth to talk. “It’s time to go, ladies!” When the other two didn’t do anything to indicate that they’re following him he started glaring at them. Both of the other two stood up and walked to the door to go outside.

However, before they could go outside, Taekwoon stopped and let out a noise. “Ah!” The other two stopped what they were doing and turned their head to the Omega still standing there. “I forgot something. You can already go ahead I will come down quickly.” With this he left the Beta’s alone and went to his bathroom to open the little cabinet with all the medicines in it. He nearly forgot to take his suppressants. Taekwoon took one, gulped it down with a bit of water and rapidly took everything he needed, like his purse and his keys, and left his flat, closing and locking the door behind himself.

The other two were waiting for him downstairs. When they got a glance of the Omega they went each on Taekwoon’s side and folded their arms with his.

“Hot guys, we’re coming!” Haekyeon shouted into the coming night and pulled the other two with him to the direction where the club got its location.

 

Ω ~ α

 

They finally reached their destination and Taekwoon was looking at the name of the club with big eyes. ‘Starlight’ was shining in neo-pink at his face. How do they want to get in there? It was a well-known club and not everyone can go in there. What shocked him more was how Haekyeon and Jaehwan were pulling him to the front of the queue to the entry of the club. The other few party people who were waiting looked at them with a bit of disdain, not believing how they dare to just queue jump. However the disdain changed to surprise when the Alpha doorman only took a sniff and pulled down his shades to look directly into Taekwoon’s face.

“You are allowed to go in.” With that he opened the door for them and let them in. When the three of them were standing in the club the Beta’s highfived and Taekwoon looked at them questioningly. “What was that just now? How did he allow us in?” The Omega asked clueless, waiting for an answer. “Simple.” Jaehwan started. “It’s because you are an Omega that is why they let us in.”

With disbelieve Taekwoon looked at them, not believing that they shamelessly used his status for this. “Is this the real reason, why you took me with you?” Shocked at the hurt face of the omega the other two calmed Taekwoon down and made sure that he knew that they just wanted him to have some fun outside of his flat, to just enjoy the evening that this was the real reason that they wanted him to go with them.

Taekwoon calmed down and apologized for his behavior. “I’m sorry. We just got here and I’m already ruining everything…” The other two cooed at this cute behavior and waved that small incident away. Jaehwan took Taekwoon’s hand in his own and led him deeper into the building where the music was coming from.

It was loud and there were so many people. People dancing, drinking, laughing and making out with their other half. Awing at the interior of the club Taekwoon was pulled to the bar. Haekyeon quickly took one of the seats and Jaehwan offered Taekwoon the one next to the older Beta’s. Jaehwan positioned himself next to Taekwoon but standing.

Haekyeon ordered everyone the same drink.

The bartender smiled, quickly made their drinks, showing his skills, before presenting the drinks to the three. Haekyeon clapped his hands and took the drink in his hand, Jaehwan doing the same. Taekwoon looked at the bartender who still hadn’t put the drink in front of the Omega. Though, he held it in his hand, waiting for Taekwoon to take it from his hand.

Jaehwan saw this and took the drink from the bartender who then glared at him, while the Beta gave it to the Omega. Another guest shouted after the bartender who glared for a last time at Jaehwan before serving the other party guests.

“Watch out, Taekwoon. This bartender is an Alpha.” Jaehwan warned. Taekwoon thanked him and nodded at this. “Yes, I knew it instantly when he caught my scent. I really don’t feel comfortable without you two.”

“Awww, don’t worry. We make sure that nothing will happen to you.” Haekyeon assured and took the last gulp of his drink before ordering the next one.

 

Ω ~ α

 

So much time passed and so many drinks were already consumed. Haekyeon and Jaehwan were already drunk enough to go on the dance floor, taking Taekwoon also to the dance floor. Taekwoon went dizzy because of the pheromones around him. It smelled like sweat, perfume, sex and pheromones. However, this didn’t stop him to dance with his friends. They were a few Omegas around him, dancing with their partners. All of them Alpha’s.

The whole evening through he didn’t leave the side of his friends.

The song changed, with more bass and a catching beat. He closed his eyes and let his body flow with the music. When he opened his eyes the other two weren’t there anymore. The Omega looked around but couldn’t find them. Taekwoon panicked, wanted to go look for them but was prevented to take another step.

A shiver went through his whole body. Slowly, he turned around to look at the person who was holding his wrist in a tight grip. When he saw who was standing behind him his breath hitched. There stood one of the most striking Alpha’s he had ever seen in his life. He was only a bit taller than him, had dark skin, light hair which the Omega couldn’t tell if it was light grey or white styled out from his face, dressed in a black button up and black pants and was that a tattoo at his under arm?

Before the Omega could register what was happening he was pulled into strong arms wrapped around his waist. His hands were on the chest of the Alpha in front of him. Wordless they both looked at each other’s eyes, when the Alpha started to talk in the most addictive and Alpha-like voice Taekwoon heard in his whole life.

“An Omega shouldn’t be dancing alone here. Especially not an Omega who isn’t mated.” A pleasant shiver went through the Omega’s body, liking it too much how their bodies were pressed together. “I-I should probably go…” Taekwoon stuttered, but the Alpha in front of him tightened his embrace around him. “This would be a very bad idea, darling.” Taekwoon flushed at this name and looked at his hands instead gripping the black shirt of the Alpha’s.

“By the way, my name is Ravi.” The Alpha introduced himself. Taekwoon collected himself before replying Ravi. “My name is Taekwoon. And why would it be so bad for me to look out for my friends?” The omega asked and cocked his head to the side a bit.

_Like a kitten._

The Alpha thought and led his face closer to the Omega’s to whisper him something in his ear. “Look around you and you will understand how much an unmated Omega has an impact on other Alphas.” Slowly, Taekwoon looked around and was shocked by what he saw. Ravi was right, from everywhere were Alphas looking at him directly, like he was the tastiest thing they saw. His grip on the other Alpha tightened, afraid of the looks the other were giving him.

Ravi once again started whispering in his ear and started swaying them to the beat of the music playing in the club. “How about you give me one dance, before I take you out from here?” Taekwoon couldn’t resist, when the Alpha was so close to him he could smell such an intoxicating smell he whispered back, “Okay.” The Omega wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, swaying with him to the rhythm. What slowly felt strange was how it got hotter in here, his breath quickening, a low moan leaving his lips, when the Alpha went lower with his and to his ass.

A growl reached his ear, lips nibbling at his neck, the Omega panting gripping the Alpha’s hair to push him closer. The Alpha’s hips snapping forward into the Omegas crotch making him moan once again.

“Taekwoon!” Someone shouted behind him. With glassy eyes he looked over his shoulder, seeing the other two standing there. The Alpha holding him started growling at them and that was when Jaehwan intervened and pulled the Omega out of Ravi’s arms and pushing himself between them to prevent the slightly taller man to get closer to Taekwoon again. Haekyeon went to Taekwoon and held him up and noticed how flushed the younger looked and how he was panting so harshly. He put his hand on Taekwoon’s forehead by which the Omega started moaning at the touch.

“Shit!” He cursed. “Jaehwan!” He shouted to the other Beta who turned around angrily. His face changed instantly to a worried one when he saw Taekwoon’s condition. “We have to get out of here quickly!” Haekyeon looked around frantically when he saw how a few people were looking at the Omega. Without another word Jaehwan went to him and pulled the Omega up to get them out of here.

While they were leading Taekwoon out of this club the Omega looked over his shoulder at the Alpha standing there lost at the dance floor, his eyes following Taekwoon, till he wasn’t seen anymore.

“Taekwoon…”

Lily: Stands for Innocence, Purity and Virginity


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update ^^  
> Hopefully you enjoy this too :D

Jaehwan was carrying Taekwoon on his back while Hakyeon was walking behind them to have a good view on Taekwoon and their surroundings. The Omega was breathing heavily and his whole face was flushed. Jaehwan had to get his act together, tightening his grip around Taekwoon’s  (strong and heavenly) thighs. “I’m sorry… Jaehwan…” Apologized the Omega.

Jaehwan averted his eyes to the side where Taekwoon’s head was on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be sorry. You didn’t even do anything. Are you feeling a little bit better?” While asking caringly, his thumb caressed his thigh, waiting for an answer. However, he got his answer in form from harsh breathing and whining.

“It’s too hot. Why is it so hot?”

Jaehwan had to hold back a growl because Taekwoon smelled so good, so sweet. Behind him Hakyeon didn’t show anything that he was affected by the Omega.

Suddenly, the Beta behind him pushed him to walk faster. “Quick, Jaehwan. It seems we are being watched.” Their steps became quicker and not much time passed when they finally reached the building where Taekwoon’s apartment was. They took the elevator instead of the stairs. When they reached the door Hakyeon searched Taekwoon’s pockets after the keys.

With a triumphant noise he took the keys in his hands and unlocked the door to get the Omega quickly to his bedroom. Carefully, Jaehwan let the Omega down on his bed. His hand automatically wandered to Taekwoon’s forehead. He was surprised how hot he got. With worried eyes he looked to the other Beta who was already calling someone.

A whine was heard from his other side and when he looked to the Omega his breath hitched. In his eyes the Omega should be forbidden. Without really realizing it his hand reached for the Omega but he was prevented touching him when he felt Hakyeon’s hand gripping his arm. “I called Hongbin. He is on his way to come here. He will know what we should do with Taekwoon.”

The Omega started scratching on his clothes, indicating that he wanted to take them off. Though, Hakyeon prevented him to do so. “You are not feeling well Taekwoon. You probably have a high fever, you shall not take your clothes off.” The Omega shook his head ‘no’ and wanted to speak up but couldn’t till he finally took a deep breath. “No, I’m not sick. I…” He panted and talked further. “I’m in… in heat.”

Hakyeon and Jaehwan looked at him surprised by the answer. This couldn’t be. His heat shouldn’t be coming for two more weeks. How did this happen? Hakyeon was thinking and then was reminded that a month ago Taekwoon mentioned that he got other suppressants from his doctor. It wasn’t rare when Omegas changed their medication that their heat cycle gets mixed up and would come earlier or later than normally. It had to be the case.

Without any further hesitation Taekwoon started taking his clothes in front of the two Betas off. He then looked up to the other two and asked the other two to get out of his bedroom and go home. “Can you please go out here? I will probably become unbearable the next hours.” Hakyeon nodded but reminded Taekwoon that they would wait in the living-room. “We still have to wait. I called Hongbin over and I will explain to him what’s going on and that it was a misunderstanding.” Taekwoon replied by nodding and waited for the other two to go out.

He didn’t reckon with Jaehwan’s  offer. “I could help you through your heat Taekwoon.” He looked up, shocked that the Beta would make an offer like this. What especially shocked him was how he said it and how he looked at the Omega. He also noted the movements of Jaehwan’s nose. Strange. A Beta shouldn’t be able to sniff anything especially how an Omega’s heat smelled.

When Jaehwan started to move in his direction he was stopped by his collar again this evening. “You are such a pervert, Jaehwan.” Without any retort Hakyeon pulled the other Beta out and closed the door behind him. With a sigh Taekwoon took everything off and rummaged through his drawer to look for the necessities he needed to get through his heat. His thoughts were also occupied with the question why his heat came so early?

Another shudder went through his whole body, forcing a lewd moan out from his mouth. Breathing heavily he found the things he needed, laid them next to him on the bed before he positioned himself on his back with his legs wide open. He could already feel how wet he was down there, wandering with his hand to his hole, his other hand started stroking his cock which already was hard.

Another lewd moan passed his lips when he pushed one finger into his hole. His other hand went over his mouth to prevent another loud sound coming out so the other two couldn’t hear him. Strangely, he started remembering the scent of the Alpha he met tonight and he suddenly felt so much warmer, his butthole got wetter. His fingers were pushing deeper, his other hand started stroking is dick again and with every breath he took he moaned it out. How embarrassing it would be to stand in front of his friends again when this was over.

With a loud shout he was already coming in his hand and over his abdomen.

This will be a long week.

 

Ω ~ α

 

“God damn, Hakyeon!” Jaehwan shouted and then started pouting like a kicked puppy, looking at Hakyeon to make him feel guilty. However, Hakyeon didn’t pay him any attention and went to the kitchen to get them both some water to drink. They were still sober enough.

He went back to the living room and served the other Beta the glass of water right in front of him on the couch-table. Suddenly a loud scream was heard its origin coming from the Omega’s bedroom. Jaehwan tried to restrain himself. His behavior was strange to himself. In the past he couldn’t remember to have felt or behaved like this ever. He started clawing his pants and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

A few minutes passed, when finally the doorbell rang. A sign that Hongbin finally arrived after those, at least in Jaehwan’s opinion, agonizing seconds, minutes or even hours. Hakyeon opened up for him. They already could hear from the hallway the rushed steps and then Hongbin was finally at the entrance, bowing down with his hands on his knees, panting hard. It seemed he was running from wherever he came from to Taekwoon’s address.

After he calmed down he looked up at the two Betas, worry edging over his face. “Is everything alright with Taekwoon?” The other two looked each other and another shout came from the direction of the bedroom. Hongbin’s eyes widened in shock. Then he passed the two Betas to rush to the bedroom but was prevented by Hakyeon who was holding his arm. “Everything’s alright. He’s only in heat. Though, it would be good if you could check on him. After the schedule of his heat cycle it came earlier than expected.” The worry over Hongbin’s face vanished and he sighed in relief, taking everything in what Hakyeon said and nodded before making his way to the Omega’s room.

With that done the two left the flat to go to their own homes. When they were walking down the street, Jaehwan started to huff and looked straight with an angry gaze on his face. “Why does Hongbin have the privilege to look after Taekwoon and not me?” He asked Hakyeon who only rolled his eyes at Jaehwan’s childish behavior before answering the question. “You should know why. Hongbin’s knows the best what he has to do with an Omega in heat. Don’s thonk something wrong, he won’t accompany Taekwoon through his heat in ‘that way’. He is only checking on him and looking after him that everything is alright, that Taekwoon doesn’t forget to eat or drink anything. You know how this works. And there is one important thing you seem to forget every time something similar like this happens. Hongbin is an approaching doctor and he will be working in this field for Omegas. He also knows the basic that is why I actually called him.” Hakyeon looked at his friend’s profile and saw him relax again. To be specific, he was a bit worried for his friend who was behaving really strange a bit in the past few weeks. He didn’t remember when this started but he would keepn an eye on the other Beta in the future.

They finally reached the crossing where their paths were separating. With a hug and a kiss on aehwan’s cheek Hakyeon said “Good Night!” Before making his way to the dorm where he was living right now. Jaehwan looked after him before going the other way to his home he was sharing with his roommate.

_Hopefully Takwoon is alright till next week._

With worried eyes he looked up to the night sky.

 

Ω ~ α

 

Before Hongbin took any step into Taekwoon’s bedroom he knocked on the door and asked for permission to get in there. “Taekwoon? It’s me Hongbin. Can I come in?” Something rustled and shuffled in the room and then he could a small voice allowing him in. “Y-Yes, you can…”

When he pushed the door knob down and opened the door he was overwhelmed with a strong smell. A smell indicating an Omega in heat. Slowly he pushed the door fully open and walked into the room and closed the door back again. There was sitting Taekwoon, his blanket hold tightly to his body to cover his nakedness. With teary eyes he looked up to Hongbin and waited for the other’s next move.

Hongbin took of his bag and jacket and looked for the necessary equipment he needed for his examination. Takwoon let everything do to him but couldn’t stop the pleasure he felt when the other was touching him. Hongbin also had to get himself together, he was blushing deep red. He was never that close to Taekwoon when he was in heat, only looking after him what he needed.

However, Hakyeon was right. His heat was early and he had to look after it. What was the reason it triggered it? Then he remembered what Taekwoon told him after he came back from one of his appointments with his doctor, that he got new suppressants. Hongbin nodded to himself and looked the other in the face. _Oh my God._

The other was looking at him, looking so tempting. Normally, he would have been affected but he was no Alpha. Hongbin had to say he was lucky to be a Beta right now or he would be already all over the Omega. He did every check-up he needed to do and then nodded imaginary, satisfied with the results. He wanted to step back but was hold down by the Omega who was looking at him so tempting. He gulped at the sight of his friend.

“Is there something that you need?” He asked and Taekwoon looked at him a few seconds, panting hard and sweat making his hair matted on his forehead. “Will you look after me again?” He asked back and Hongbin showed him his beautiful smile and dimples before nodding as a reply. “You know where I will be. If you need something, call me. Thank God, your full heat didn’t pull off or all the other Alphas would have been become crazy.” Taekwoon agreed with a tiny nod and let the Beta go who then left him alone. Hongbin will be waiting on the other side of the bedroom like always.

 

Ω ~ α

 

_One week later_

Finally the week was over. Fresh out of the shower, his hair still damp from it Taekwoon was sitting in his kitchen with a cup of coffee and an amused Hongbin opposite from him. “I already changed your bed-sheets, so you don’t have to worry about it.” Taekwoon nodded at it and a quiet ‘Thank you’ left his lips before he took another sip from his beloved coffee.

When they finished their breakfast they made themselves ready to go to the university. Just as Hongbin wanted to open the door to leave the flat Taekwoon stopped him by his jacket. “H-Hongbin?” The other turned around and waited to the other to continue. The Omega started to shift around then he looked up to the other and looked him earnestly. “I-I wanted to thank you again. For everything. And for always being there when I need you.” Hongbin showed the other his dimples and his, at least in the eyes of his admirers, breathtaking smile. “You are welcome, Taekwoon. You know I would always be there when you need.” Taekwoon nodded and took a step closer to the Beta. Before Hongbin could react there was a pair of lips on his cheek. With a blush Taekwoon took a step back and looked up at him again with a grateful smile. Hongbin was blushing too and smiled at the Omega. He opened the door to lead them out of the flat.

 They went out of the building to the underground station to take the subway to the station of the university. It didn’t take long when they reached their destination. Quickly they walked from the station to the campus. Immediately they saw the other two standing there, Jaehwan as always telling a funny story to make the other laugh.

Together they walked to their friends to greet them.

“Morning!” Hongbin said and the other two greeted them back with an enthusiastic “Good morning!” Not for nothing are they called the ‘ajhummas’ in their little circle of friends. The Omega only smiled back as a greeting, everyone already used to it.

“Are you alright, Taekwoon?” Jaehwan asked the Omega, laying a hand on Taekwoon. With a smile he answered, “Yes, I’m okay. You know this isn’t the first time I was in heat.” Still, Taekwoon was touched that the Beta cared so much. “Now that you are back we can finally have our meetings again.” The oldest in the group said and they quickly made a new meeting.

“Oh!” Hongbin shouted as he looked at his watch and looked at the others with an apologizing gaze. “I have to go now. My lesson will start in a few minutes and I have to run to the other side of the campus.” The others nodded in understanding. “See you later!” He shouted back when he started to run to the area of his faculty. Jaehwan was the next one to go to his literature class.

Only Hakyeon and Taekwoon were left. “How was your week?” The elder asked and Taokwoon only glared at him as an answer. “Why are you asking this question when you already know how those weeks go by. It was torture like always.” Hakyeon laughed at the cute angry face of the Omega. “I know, I know. I just wanted to tease you.”

Then it was also their time to go and they went separate ways to their lessons.

 

Ω ~ α

 

Taekwoon’s day was short and he was already home at the afternoon. Few hours ago he got a notification on his phone, that the company where he sent an application for the job sent a mail back. He only took his jacket and shoes off, brought his bag to his room and directly searched for his notebook to look the mail up.

 

A happy and relieved smile took over his face. They accepted him and asked for him to come the day after tomorrow to introduce himself and get to know the company. With this he stood up and made a note on his calendar hanging in the kitchen that he got an appointment at the **KW Enterprise**. With that done he went back to his room to start his next task.

 

The Omega was so lost in his painting that he didn’t notice that it was already evening outside. “Oh my!” He looked surprised at the clock and quickly tidied everything up, then making himself ready to go outside to meet the others.

 

_Gosh, why is everything so stressful?_

The Omega complained in his mind before leaving his flat once again on this day.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

The next day passed similarly like the day before. Then it was the day after tomorrow. This time Taekwoon took his time to look presentable for the appointment at the company. This time he was wearing something formal, a white button-up, black pants and dress shoes.

 

It was time to go and the Omega put everything important into his bag before going out. He took the bus this time bringing him directly to his destination.

 

_Wow! The building is really huge!_

 

Those were the first thoughts in his mind when he was finally standing right in front of the company. How could it be that they are short on people in any of their department? He shut his eyes to collect some courage before walking through the opened doors/gates. Now he was standing in the lobby and it was amazing. So many people were here, going to their next task, waiting for their appointments or doing something important.

 

“Taekwoon?” came from his side and Taekwoon reacted and averted his eyes to the person standing there. A surprised gasp went through his lips when he recognized the person standing there. “Sanghyuk?” He asked back. His opposite started smiling brightly at the elder in front of him.

 

“How many times did I already say that you can call me Hyuk? It’s good to see you again, Taekwoon. What are you doing here exactly?” His gaze also showing the same his voice did when he asked curiously.

 

“I could ask you the same question, Hyuk. I’m here for a job for which I applied.” The Omega answered and Hyuk nodded at the Omega before he replied himself. “I’m working here. You know I study law and they offered a student job extra for students in this field. It is a good experience for me and will look good on my certification for when I look for a real job in the future.”

 

Taekwoon nodded understanding the younger. “I have to go now, Hyuk. I’ve got an appointment I shouldn’t miss.” He was making his way to the reception when he was called again. He turned around showing that he was listening. “How about some coffee later? We haven’t seen each other for a long time.” The younger asked. Taekwoon wanted to say ‘yes’ but it was a bad idea.

 

He couldn’t be alone with the younger no matter how nice he was. “I-I can’t, Hyukkie.” When the nickname passed his lips Hyuk’s attention got piqued. This was a mistake. With an excuse Taekwoon apologized for not having time for the younger man. “I’ve got t-to much to do recently. Maybe another time?” Hyuk looked at him sadly but still understood his situation. “It’s okay, Taekwoon. Maybe we can see each other in the next get together with the others? Because of so many things I didn’t have the time for the meetings. I will ask Jaehwan tonight at home when you will meet the next time.”

Taekwoon nodded and smiled at the younger. “Then we will see each other soon enough.”

 

“Or we will see each other here often enough. I shouldn’t hold you up longer. You’ve still got an appointment. See you then, Taekwoon.” With this said the other turned around to get his next mission done.

 

The Omega didn’t notice the relief through his whole body. He felt bad saying ‘no’ to the younger. But it was his nature. He didn’t like being alone with an Alpha. He couldn’t read them couldn’t guess what they were thinking. However he felt bad thinking this way about the younger man.  He couldn’t help it. If the Hyuk wouldn’t have been Alpha Taekwoon would have no problem meeting up with him.

 

When he thought enough he walked up to the reception to get to his meeting.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

His friendly boss, a tiny Beta woman going by the name Kim Taeyeon, showed and explained everything to know about the department and company.

 

“This company is really open about the statuses of people. Alphas, Betas and Omegas can work here side by side and equally. Though, you know not every Beta and Omega can work in every field because of not having the qualifications and Alphas are also not in every department more in the departments where they are valued like in the law department or in the marketing department.” Taekwoon listened attentively not to let any information pass by.

 

After an hour Taeyeon showed him every room he needed to see to accomplish his tasks and told him everything he needed to know. They disappeared in her office to mutually sign the contract. Carefully, Taekwoon read the whole contract and was satisfied with it before signing it. With a last handshake they said their good-byes.

 

The Omega bid everyone he met today also good-bye and went to the elevator. He pushed the button showing down and waited a few minutes till the elevator reached his floor and opened for him to get in. The elevator opened and many people were standing there. The Omega squeezed himself in the elevator before it closed the doors and rode a floor more down.

 

Surprisingly everyone left at the floor and Taekwoon was the only one standing there. Just as the elevator closed fully a hand prevented it to close fully. The doors opened again and the Omega looked up to the person standing. His eyes widened in shock, the others face mirroring the same. There was standing the Alpha he met over a week ago in the club ‘Starlight’.

 

He went to the side to make room for the man getting into the elevator. Taekwoon started shifting around nervously, his face looking at the floor not trusting himself to look up. The other man in the elevator cleared his throat.

 

“Taekwoon, right?” The Alpha started to speak and at this the Omega looked up to him. He had to prevent himself to whine because of the sight in front of him. Now he could look closely at the person in front of him. The Alpha was wearing a black suit, hugging his body on the right places and his hair was styled out of his face, showing his handsome face. A full opposite in the appearance then the last time he saw him. The last time he met him and he had to admit couldn’t forget him.

 

Then Taekwoon realized that the handsome guy was still waiting for an answer. Immediately he answered the question. “Y-Yes, it’s me. I still remember you Ravi.” A gorgeous smile stretched over the Alpha’s face, indicating how happy this made him that Taekwoon was remembering him. “I would have never guessed that I will see you in these circumstances. May I ask what you are doing here?” He asked curiosity evident in his voice and showing on his face.

 

“I-I applied for a job here and just s-signed the contract.” The Omega replied shyly, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. Another smile was thrown to him. “This means that we will see each other probably more often.” The other concluded and Taekwoon only nodded back at him before saying, “Please, take care of me.” With a bow.

 

The other chuckled at the cute Omega and also bowed down. “Don’t worry; I will take care of you.” The doors of the elevator opened when it reached the ground floor, the Alpha and Omega stepping out of it.

 

“I will see you the next time then, Taekwoon.”

 

“Ye-Yeah. Till the next time, Ravi.” With this the Omega made his way out of the building to get back home. The Alpha was still standing in the lobby, waiting till the other wasn’t seen anymore. The same like the last two times.

 

_I’m such a lucky guy. Finally, he is nearly there where he should be. My Taekwoon…_


	3. Chapter 3

The week was nearing the end. It was Saturday morning and Taekwoon was still lying in bed, having no motivation to get up. Once again this morning he was looking at his little alarm clock on his nightstand this time showing it was already 10:38 AM. With a tired sigh he forced himself to get up, wandered up to his closet to get new clothes he would wear after he got his morning shower.

 

This week he was already working one day at the company and for him it was whole new experience. An experience which was so much fun, especially because his co-workers were really nice and didn’t hesitate to show and help him in everything. In one of his breaks he also met Hyuk again and talked a bit with him, but not staying too long because the young Alpha was coming too close to him. Maybe Hyuk didn’t really realize it but he was flirting heavily with the Omega, always complimenting his looks, how good he was in all the domestic things and that he would be a good father to his kids later when he caught Taekwoon smiling at children walking past them. The Omega held the conversation and fled with an excuse about something with work.

 

The rest of the week he was going to the university visiting the lectures and tutoring or went working the evening shift at the café. His boss Minseok was worried that the Omega was overworking himself that is why he insisted that Taekwoon only has to work two shifts instead of the five he worked before. The Omega couldn’t fight him. An Alpha’s word in a command when said in the right tone, so Taekwoon couldn’t do anything against it.

 

All in all the week was boring. Though Takwoon secretly hoped he would meet the Alpha Ravi in the company again while he was working. Coincidentally. Sadly, this didn’t happen. Taekwoon really tried not to be too disappointed after he finished his work in the company. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop how he was feeling.

 

After he showered and put his clothes on he walked to his kitchen to make his coffee and to eat something. While he was looking for the ingredients for his breakfast his smartphone started to vibrate, to signal a new message. Directly he took it in his hand and unlocked the screen to see who was writing him. It was in their group of five. Hakyeon demanded a get together.

 

**Umma: Guys! I want to meet you right now! I’m so boooored! >.<**

He rolled his eyes at the Beta’s antics. It was so typical for Hakyeon to get bored after five minutes sitting there at home. He would have not expected anything different from him. Taekwoon read the message again and wanted to reply back but saw that someone was already writing something.

 

**Annoying Puppy: OH YES. COUNT ME IN б** **（＞** **ε** **＜）** **∂**

**Dimples: Guys it’s too early for this. Actually i would prefer not to meet till next week. Don’t wanna see Hakyeon-hyung so quickly.**

**Annoying Puppy: HONGBIN-AH! ∑(ΦдΦlll**

**Umma: Hongbinnie! Why are you so mean!? T.T**

**Dimples: Just jokin’. Why do you have to take everything serious?**

**Umma: I don’t take everything serious! I was joking, too!**

**Dimples: Ok, ok. Understood**

**Giant: i hav time tdy too. how about we meet up at afternoon like 3 pm goin to drink some coffee  and at evening we can go home to s.o and watch a movie and cook together?**

**Umma: Yes! Good idea! I didn’t thought otherwise of our smart maknae! :D**

**Annoying Puppy: OH YEAH! d(** **￣◇￣** **)b**

**Dimples: I agree.**

**Giant: what about u taekwoon-hyung?**

After this small chat Taekwoon quickly wrote a text that he would come too. The last details were discussed in which everyone agreed and the Omega went back to cook some breakfast. Finished with cooking and eating he directly went to clean his kitchen. The next thing he wanted to do was clean his whole apartment. With newfound motivation the Omega took care of this task.

 

Before he knew it, it was already 2 PM. He tidied up his cleaning supplies and walked to his closet to get out the outdoor clothes. Quickly, he made himself ready looked at his belongings he must not forget, viewed himself for the last time in the mirror before leaving his apartment, locking the door behind himself.

 

Typical for a Saturday the city was rushed. Taekwoon wanted to take the subway to the centrum where he would meet the other in the café but it was so full. The Omega luckily could squeeze himself into the subway, hold onto one of the poles to not fall when the subway started to drive to the next station. He was tipping away on his phone when he felt a presence behind himself. It’s normal, that someone is standing behind you in the train but this presence felt too threatening.

 

Suddenly, he felt hands on his hips. The Omega began to shake and wanted to scream at the Alpha behind him to let him go. Taekwoon opened his mouth to scream but was prevented by the Alpha’s commanding voice. “ ** _Don’t scream._** ”

 

_No!_

A command by an Alpha is a command and Omega has to always follow. Now Takewoon was standing there in the middle of the train, no one seeing what was going on there. He wanted to scream but couldn’t. The Omega tried to beg his way out. “Please, no. Please let me go.” Taekwoon whispered, the Alpha behind him only chuckled at the Omega’s behavior and let his hand wander to the front to unbuckle the Omega’s belt. The Omega gripped the hand and tried to push him but the Alpha made another command and Taekwoon’s eyes started to fill with unshed tears. How did nobody see his misery? That here was someone being molested?

 

Out from nowhere the Alpha behind was pulled away. This someone pulling him away had to be really strong because there was a really loud noise when he made contact with the other side of the train, the Alpha shouting in pain. Taekwoon looked to the side to see his helper in need. A surprised gasp left him when he saw the person standing there, immediately recognizing the light hair and intoxicating smell wafting from the Alpha standing there, showing his dominance over the other Alpha.

 

“How dare you use your status to make a helpless Omega submit do you? And how dare you touch an Omega without permission?” The deep booming voice asked with so much anger in his voice. The other Alpha stood up and groaned in pain and looked up to the other. “So what? This Omega here is unmated, so I’m allowed to go near him.” The other Alpha was looking at the other with so much disgust in his eyes. “This should be a civilized society. So you also should behave like this. Only when the other gives you his permission are you allowed to go wild on him like a fucking animal!”

 

In shame the other looked down at the ground and then looked up again with an excuse on his lips. “H-He is nearing his heat! Can’t you smell it yourself? It was totally the Omega’s fault!” A deep growl emitted from the tall standing Alpha. “Please shut the fuck up and run away or I will shred you to pieces!” The other quickly stood up like a dog with his tail between his legs not liking the way the other was looking at him and really meaning his words.

 

Taekwoon was still standing there, his arms wrapped around his body. Then Ravi turned around looking worried at the Omega there. “Are you alright, Taekwoon?” The other nodded and looked up to the Alpha to thank him. “Thank you, for saving me from him. I-I didn’t know what to do anymore…” Using his sleeves of his jacket he wiped his tears away.

The other laid a hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder slowly, not to scare him. “It’s okay. It was the bastards fault to use his commanding voice on you.” With soft eyes he comforted the other.

 

The subway reached the station where the centrum was. Ravi escorted the other out of the subway, explaining that he also was going to step out here. Taekwoon thanked him again when Ravi was also walking him to the café where he was meeting the others. “Thank you again, Ravi.”

“Don’t mention it. I feel better when I know you reached you destination unharmed. Though let me say to you that something like this isn’t the norm. Not all Alpha’s out there are bastards like him.”

Smiling to the other the black haired Omega replied back that he knew. “I know, Ravi. I think you are the best example that there are also Alphas out there who are real gentleman and will protect the others. And thank you. I don’t know how to make it up to you.”

 

Ravi chuckled, reminded by the others behavior when they were still small. Unfortunately, the other didn’t recognize or remember him.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I will think of something. And we will probably- no definitely see each other at work.” Smiling up to the Omega he promised with his gaze that they WILL see each other soon. “Now, I have to go now. Gotta meet with a friend. See you soon!” _Taekwoonie~_

With a wink to the Omega and a small wave from Taekwoon Ravi turned around and left him standing there in front of the café. Taekwoon was still standing there, till the other wasn’t seen anymore. Then he himself turned to the door leading into the café. Stepping in he could already hear the loud voice of Jaehwan, calling him from the back where their usual seat was. “Taekwoon-hyuung~! Here!” With his head down he quickly walked up to the table with his friends, embarrassed with the others antics. As he reached the table he gave Jaehwan a light knock on his face. “I can see you, Jaehwan-ah. You don’t have to shout. I can see you.”

 

With a bashful face he looked up to the elder and apologized cutely. “I’m sorry, hyuung~. Forgive me pleas?” Taekwoon sighed and nodded his head hinting that he already forgave him. Then he seated himself next to Hyuk and greeted the others with a quiet ‘Hi’.

 

“Now, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon addressed him which made the other look up at the oldest of the group. “What is it Hakyeon?” The Beta started wiggling with his eyebrows, briefly looking to the entrance of the café. “I saw you standing with someone there.” Suddenly, all eyes were on him making him look down at the table with his cheeks starting to flush.

 

Fortunately, he was rescued by the waitress asking them what they want to order. Taekwoon always simple ordered a latter, while the others ordered more the fancy coffees. However this little distraction couldn’t make the others change their mind asking him about the ‘stranger’.

 

“Come on, Taekwoon-hyung! Tell us about him! Who is it? How does he look like? Tell us!” Now that was strange. Jaehwan never was interested in things like this, when someone out of the group had a potential love-interest. What surprised the Omega more was how he was looking at him, his voice demanding and his eyes begging him to tell. Shyly he looked at his hand on the table playing with the sleeves of his grey sweater.

 

“We also want to know who it was. He was really handsome.” That was Hongbin’s voice urging him to speak, but not demanding. A loud “What?” came from the direction where Hakyeon was sitting. “How did he look like?!” Taekwoon couldn’t take it anymore. With a sigh he gave up and quietly began to talk.

 

“You know him Hakyeon.” When he started Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Hongbin and Hyuk who still hadn’t talked payed him attention like the little students in school. “You still remember what happened the night at the club? When Jaehwan pulled me out of the arms of an Alpha?” Jaehwan’s and Hakyeon’s eyes widened in surprise. They never would have guessed that Taekwoon would stay in touch with an Alpha who wasn’t even friends with one of their little group. Hakyeon wanted to question him, but was prevented by Hongbin who quickly put a hand over his mouth. He understood that the Omega wasn’t finished. “I started to work at the company that was what I last told you on the last lunch we had together. And I actually met him there again. He is working there too. And today he was in the same subway as me and walked me up to the café.” That was the explanation Taekwoon gave them.

 

“Is that the reason, why you smell after another Alpha?” That question came from Hyuk this time, looking at Taekwoon strangely. The omega shook his head, feeling uncomfortable under their eyes. “No, something happened in the train from which he saved me…”

 

“What happened?!” The loud growling question came from Hyuk. Uncomfortable, Taekwoon started shifting around on his seat. “I-I was touched by a-a stranger. Another Alpha…” A gasp left Hakyeon’s lips, Hongbin started choking on his own saliva, Jaehwan’s hands were built to fists and Hyuk was emitting an angry growl.

“How dare he?! Who was it? I’m going to-“ Hyuk was stopped in his ranting by a hand on his arm. Taekwoon’s hand and a pleading gaze. “Everything’s okay. I was saved. He couldn’t go that far, Ravi has ensured that the Alpha didn’t touch me again.”

“Still!” This time it was Jaehwan but the Omega tried to calm them down. “I know but I’m here and nothing too bad happened. Please, let us enjoy the rest of the day and not think and talk about an idiot, okay?” How can they say ‘no’ when Takwoon was looking at them like this?

 

They dismissed this conversation and started talking about their week and shared some funny stories they experienced. Hakyeon once again was confessed by another Beta but he rejected him like the others in the past, explaining that he didn’t have time for a relationship. The Omega suspected something else that Hakyeon wasn’t telling anyone. His own mind saying that Hakyeon had someone he was interested in. Though, he didn’t have the chance to ask the Beta about it.

 

Jaehwan’s week was really boring, the reason why he didn’t have to really tell something. In general he seemed to be really quiet today and that worried some of them. Still, they didn’t question him, letting him be in his mind.

 

Hongbin was telling them something disgusting that happened a few days ago in the doctor’s office where he is collecting some experience for the future career and he was really going into detail which made the others want to vomit out the coffee they were just drinking. Oh and he enjoyed that. _This little shit!_ Everyone thought in their own minds while Hongbin was grinning at their misery.

 

Hyuk instead told them bored about the work in his company and about all the letters he got from female and male Betas and Omegas admiring him and wanting to date him, telling them how handsome and cool he was. At his workplace a female Beta was even trying to seduce him with her short skirt and deep cut out. “This isn’t even really shocking. What shocked me more was that she is over ten years older than me and already has a child!” The Alpha judged and looked disbelievingly at the others. “In my opinion this is really… I don’t know? Cheap?” The others agreed to this.

 

They decided it was time for them to go and paid the waitress the coffees and gave her a generous tip. After walking out of the café they went grocery shopping, beforehand deciding what they want to eat. All of them except the Omega wanted to eat Taekwoon’s specialty again, their mouths already watering only at the thought.

 

“Don’t look like this, Takwoon-hyung. You are the best cook from us and we all want to eat it.” The youngest of their group said, slipping a compliment in his sentence. With a tired sigh but a small smile on his face he said yes to their suggestion.

 

Quickly, the want to fetch everything in the supermarket and directly made their way to the cash register to pay for the grocery. With everything packed in the bags they made their way to Jaehwan’s and Hyuk’s home which was closer to the supermarket they left. It only took a few minutes to reach the apartment.

 

“Home~!” Jaehwan shouted his mood improved since they went to the supermarket. Even on their way he started to sing happily.

 

Taekwoon and Hongbin went directly to the kitchen to prepare everything for the meal. “Cut the onions like this and the tomatoes like that, okay? And don’t forget to wash them beforehand. And most importantly don’t forget to wash your hands.” Taekwoon explained. Hongbin was the only one out of the four he can trust in the kitchen and didn’t have to worry that something would catch on fire. With his dimpled smile he showed that he understood. “Okay, hyung!”

 

The other three were looking through all the movies they got in Jaehwan’s and Hyuk’s home. “Since when do you have John Wick?” Hakyeon asked, his question directed to the other two. Hyuk was the one who replied back. “We got it recently. We watched this once and I liked this movie. Though, I don’t think this is something for you, hyung.” Hyuk grinned at the Beta who huffed at this and laid the movie on the stack they want to watch tonight. “Oooh~!” “Shut up, Hyuk-ah!”

 

Back in the kitchen Taekwoon and Hongbin finished everything. Their dinner only had to cook till they can serve. “The rest I can do alone, Hongbin-ah. You can go to the others and look what movie they chose. And thank you.” The other smiled and said, “You are welcome. I’m the only one that you can at least trust a bit in the kitchen, so I’m really honored, hyung.” With this said the Omega chased the other out of the kitchen.

 

The Beta mingled himself in the discussion which movies should be watched tonight. Hyuk instead got up to go to the kitchen saying, “I need something to drink.” Abruptly he stayed at the threshold observing the Omega who was puttering around in the kitchen, making everything ready for dinner.

 

Takwoon was standing at the stove of the kitchen and looking into the pot when suddenly out of nowhere someone hugged him from behind. Instantly he recognized that it was Hyuk. “Hyuak-ah?” The Omega began to ask while the young Alpha behind him hummed back the reply. “What are y-you doing?” Taekwoon asked further, his voice shaking a bit to the end. Hyuk wasn’t answering; instead he was wandering with his nose over his shoulder to his neck, smelling the sweet scent of the Omega.

 

“I just wanted to hug you…” The young Alpha whispered continuing, “I like how you are looking so homey in the kitchen, I like the domestic view of you. You look like I imagine my future wife…” Then suddenly he started licking his neck. This action made it for Takewoon. He turned around and pushed the Alpha away, stepping far away from him. Hyuk was looking with wide eyes at the shaking Omega. _What have I done?_ He tried to step closer to him but Taekwoon prevented him when he opened his mouth to talk. “Call the others. Dinner is ready.”

 

With his head down he spoke before leaving the kitchen. “I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to-“ “It’s okay… Please, get the others. With this said the other left the room calling the others to eat. While the others were washing their hands, the Omega set the table and served the cook meal in the middle of the table.

 

The others came too and seated themselves on the chairs starting to devour the Omega’s cooking. Everyone complimented it and were eating till they were full. In the end nothing was left of it. Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Hyuk suggested cleaning everything up while the other two who made the cooking can go to the living-room taking the snacks with them and wait till the others are done.

 

Hongbin and the other two Betas noticed the tension between Taekwoon and Hyuk but didn’t say anything to not to provoke any potential dispute. They didn’t know what happened; they rather let those two clarify it themselves.

 

From the corner of his eyes Hongbin saw Taekwoon standing up and wandering to the door leading outside. He also quickly jumped up to follow his hyung to the door. When he saw how he was putting on his coat, scarf and shoes he became worried and asked, “Where are you going, hyung?” Taekwoon turned around to his dongsaeng giving him a quick explanation. “I need fresh air. I will be back till the others are finished, don’t worry.”

 

“How can I not worry, hyung. After the incident this afternoon I don’t want you to be alone outside. Especially at a time like this.” The Beta didn’t want him to be alone. Particularly at the evening it becomes too dangerous outside. “Don’t worry, “ The Omega assured, “I have something to protect myself.” After putting on his shoes Taekwoon opened the door and left the Omega standing there who still didn’t processed that Taekwoon was formally fleeing out of the apartment.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

The Omega reached the nearby park and seated himself on the bench at the side of the pavement. A sigh left his lips, the breath coming out as a fog in the cold air. Out of nowhere he felt that another weight was on the other end of the bench. His breathing stopped; the Omega too afraid to look in the direction where the stranger was sitting.

 

“Hey, there!”

 

This voice! Without any fear Taekwoon looked to the side and saw the person sitting there he already met this afternoon. “Ravi?” He asked, with this question asking more what he was doing here. A handsome smile stretched over his handsome face, his eyes becoming soft. “I was just strolling through the park; needed some fresh air to get a clear head. And you? You shouldn’t be alone out here” The Alpha continued the conversation and scolded him. Taekwoon looked down at his hand, just now recognizing that they became really cold. He tried warming them up while he replied to Ravi with a soft voice. “Me too. Needed some time alone and wanted to think about things. And I know… I just didn’t know where to go so going outside was the only place I could go…”

 

Slowly, the Alpha slipped closer to the Omega and carefully took his hands in his own to let him take them back to himself if he didn’t want it. In his warm big hands. Taekwoon didn’t want to move them away and couldn’t even do this, liking the tingle too much he felt when Ravi was touching him. “I didn’t mean to be angry to you, Taekwoon-hyung. And I understand that you want to be alone, the reason unknown but it is too dangerous for you being outside alone at this time. I will stay here with you till you want to go back home.”

 

Ravi looked up at the Omega, his eyes showing worry. “Your hands are so cold. How long are you sitting here already?” Taekwoon shuddered when the warm breath of the Alpha was hitting the cold skin of his hands. “I-I don’t know…” The Omega stuttered bag, realizing just now that he lost track of the time.

 

“You should get back home, to prevent you from getting sick. I will walk you there.” The Omega only nodded and stood up, the other doing the same. They walked side by side, talking quietly to each other. “How come you went to the park?” Taewoon asked wanting to continue the conversation and maybe getting to know the other a bit more. Chuckling at the Omega’s face which became red Ravi answered the curious Omega. “I just live here nearby and wanted to walk a bit. I always walk through the park, because it reminds of one when I was little.” _The one park where I met you. When you were crying over a white lily tainted with your blood red.The day I promised myself to have. To taint you with my bite, so that you are mine._

 

“Oh.” The Omega ooed, Ravi chuckling again. _Aigoo, he is so fucking cute._

 

They spoke about everything that reached their mind, talking about work till they reached their destination. They were standing at the entrance of the building, no one saying a word for a few minutes. Only looking at each other.

 

“I should probably go or the others will be worried…” Taekwoon stated, he himself strangely not wanting to go. Ravi nodded and looked how the other turned around going through the door. “Wait!” He shouted after him, making Taekwoon stop in his steps. He walked after him asking him one last question, hopefully getting a positive reply before he himself made his way home.

 

“Can I get you phone number?” The fear of rejection was evident in the blonde white haired man.

 

And Taekwoon? He just couldn’t and wouldn’t say ‘no’. Immediately he answered, “Yes…” and hold his hand towards him to give him his number on Ravi’s phone. The Alpha quickly searched for his phone and hand it over to the raven who put his number on it before giving it back.

 

“Thank you.” Ravi said while smiling happily on his phone already texting the other to have his own number. Taekwoon flushed red not saying anything.

 

“See you soon?” The Omega asked.

 

“See you soon.” The Alpha stated.

 

Then Ravi turned around to make his way home, this time Taekwoon looking after him the second time today till he wasn’t seen anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the third chapter. I'm sorry that it came a bit late but I had too much to do recently that I didn't had the time to post this chapter.
> 
> Still I hope you had fun reading it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

When Taekwoon came home again, after meeting Ravi again, the others asked him out where he was and told him that they were worried and were just getting ready to search for him. To calm the others down he said that he wasn’t that far away and that nothing happened. Of course he left out that he met Ravi there. The others sighed in relieve and demanded that in the next time he would take someone with him at this time. Taekwoon only nodded to reassure them.

 

After this little scene they sat themselves all in the living-room to watch the chosen movies. While the others were watching intently Taekwoon was more occupied with his phone. A secret smile was plastered on his usually stoic face, while he was texting something.

 

 

**Dream man: Hey, here is my number _XX-XXXXXXXXXX_**

****

**Me: Got it. Thank you.**

**Dream man: What are you doing right now?**

**Dream man: If I may ask**

**Me: Just watching movies with my friends. And you?**

**Dream man: Chillin at home. Got nothing to do.**

**Me: Oh. I can write with you if you are bored.**

**Dream man: That is really nice of you. And cute.**

**Dream man: But you should spend time with your friends.**

**Me: Okay, I won’t push you.**

**Dream man: You are such a cute hyung, you know. Caring for me not to get bored.**

Taekwoon flushed and let the bottom half of his face disappear in his sweater, trying to hide it from the others, even if they were too absorbed into the movie.

 

**Me: I’m not cute.**

**Dream man: If you say so :) I wish you a good night hyung.**

**Me: Good night, Ravi-ah.**

Smiling like an idiot he put his phone away and concentrated himself on the movie which didn’t make sense because he was already missing some main points of the story, his mind once again too busy thinking about the handsome Alpha. Taekwoon could hardly wait to see him again, biting on his lower lip to prevent himself grinning like an idiot.

 

Little did he knew that he was observed by someone, not liking that Taekwoon seemingly

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

“Cute…” Wonsik uttered when he looked at the messages the Omega sent him, grinning like a lovesick-fool.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

It was already Monday of the new week. That meant a new week work and lessons started again. The Omega was sighing tiredly, after spending the Sunday yesterday working on his assignment finishing a design. Actually he had fun with it and sent it right away when he was done.

 

He reached the campus and directly made his way to his lesson starting at 8:00 AM. The Omega had no real break till his last event which ended at 01:00 PM, the tutoring lasting only an hour. When the last event had ended he quickly packed his things and rushed out of the building to get his bus bringing him to the company. Also it was getting really cold and he didn’t want to freeze. Taekwoon almost missed his bus if the bus driver had not been so nice to wait as he saw him running. With a smile and a ‘Thank you’ he stepped into the bus, panting harshly from the run. The friendly bus driver nodded once to him with a smile and uttered a ‘No problem’ before starting to drive to the next station.

 

Exhausted from the run Taekwoon plopped on one of the seats near the middle door of the bus. While driving to his destination he pulled out his earphones to listen to music, with the scenery outside passing him.

 

“Next stop: C***** Street!” Was announced. Taekwoon shut off the music, took off his earphones to put them away when he noticed his station. Stepping out of the bus he shuddered at the cold air outside walking fast to the company and mumbling curses under his breath “Why does it have to be so fucking cold? It’s too early for this shit…”

 

The Omega quickly escaped into the warmth of the company building by entering it through the main entrance. He shook himself for a moment, his body needing the time to get used to the warmer temperature. Then he made his way directly to the elevator, pushing the button for the floor where his workplace is. Reaching the floor he stepped out of it, a bit disappointed that he didn’t see the handsome Alpha anywhere and walked up to his table immediately getting to work.

 

Only one hour passed when Taeyeon was calling for him and asking him for a favor, showing him some designs for an advertisement. “Can you please go to the marketing department and deliver this to Mr. ? Me and the others are too busy and I will have a meeting with the boss Mr. Kim. I don’t really have the time to bring this to them.” Taekwoon saw how stressed his boss was and worried over the other and nodded taking the designs out of her hand. “Don’t worry. I’m going now and good luck with the boss.” Taeyeon smiled gratefully at the other before she herself made her way to the boss of the company.

 

Taekwoon had to ask a co-worker where he had to go. After getting his answers he instantly made his way to the marketing. There were so many people there and the Omega felt a tad uncomfortable. Especially when he realized that there are also many Alphas working here, some of them stopped working to look at the black haired Omega making his way to the office of their boss. Some of them even watching intently over him till he knocked at the door to get bid in by their boss.

 

Quickly, he stepped in and greeted the other before stepping up to the table to explain him why he was here. “Hello Mr. . I’m Jung Taekwoon and was sent by Kim Taeyeon to deliver some designs for the upcoming advertisement.” He handed them over and waited for the other to dismiss him. “Ah, thank you Mr. Jung. You can go now.” The other smiled up to him which Taekwoon replied back with his own one. With that done he turned around and left with a quiet ‘good-bye’ the office.

 

In a fast pace he tried to avoid talking to any of the Alphas around and leaving this office behind. Some of them were leering disgustingly at him and he didn’t like it. Only when he reached the elevator could he finally breathe normally. As soon as he reached his workplace again he directly went to work on his actual task finishing it swiftly to get started on his next job.

 

It was nearing the evening, some of his co-workers already left to get home. However, Taekwoon was still sitting there working. He felt bad after he saw Taeyeon coming back from the boss with much more work on her hands. The Omega offered to help her but she firstly refused. She asked the others before accepting the Omega’s offer. Sadly, no one was ready to get started on this new workload because many of them had family or other important things to do. Taekwoon tried again and explained that he didn’t have any university assignments or family he had to return to. Sighing tired his boss finally took his offer but still feeling bad since Taekwoon is still young and a student and should instead do something entertaining with his friends or go out to have fun.

 

Still she was very thankful and gave him the job he was allowed to do.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Finally, after some time Taekwoon was done with everything. He looked around wnd with a surprised face realized that he was the only left here with Taeyeon who was still sitting in her office working on her computer. He stood up and made his way to her door, opening it silently and knocking on the glass door to not shock her. Taeyeon looked up and smiled to the caring Omega. “Thank you, Taekwoon. You can go home now. I don’t have any work left for you.” Worried Taekwoon looked at her but still asked her before leaving her alone. “Are you sure? I still can do something for you if you still have too much work left.” Cooing inwardly at the nice action of her part time employee Taeyeon shook her head. “No, you can go home. The rest I can do tomorrow with the others. You shouldn’t worry over these and should more think of the university. We will see each other at Thursday, okay?” Taekwoon nodded showing that he understood and made his way out of the office, quietly saying a “Good night.”

 

Calmly he packed up his things took his coat and scarf putting them on before going to the elevator to wait for it. The indicator blinked and the elevator opened. Taekwoon was too occupied on his phone when he stepped in and felt a presence next to him. The Omega looked up to notice a shocking blonde white head and a lazy smile on the others face. The Omega gasped surprised to see the other here.

 

“Ravi? G-Good evening.” Taekwoon uttered and blushed when he stuttered again in the presence of the handsome Alpha. “Good evening to you, too, Taekwoon-hyung.”His voice was making Taekwoon going crazy inwardly, trying to stay calm in front of the other from the outside. Looking at Taekwoon so hard he questioned himself in his mind why the Omega was still here at this late time. Most of the employees already went home, even those who mostly work overtime.

 

“May I ask why you are still here at this late time, hyung?” Taekwoon started shifting in front of him glancing at the other briefly before looking down at his shoes. “I-I helped Kim Taeyeon and took some work off her. I fe-felt bad for her because no one was wi-willing to help her…” To the end Taekwoon was more mumbling than speaking.

 

_God! He is so caring and cute. Fuck!_

Ravi thought and still looked at the other before scolding him lightly that Taekwoon shouldn’t go home alone. “I will take you home. I won’t accept a ‘no’. It’s too late and dangerous outside and the next time you won’t work this late, okay? I will talk to Kim Taeyeon about this.” When her name was mentioned Taekwoon turned his head up looking at the other and shaking his head. “Please, don’t. It’s not her fault… I-I just didn’t want to do anything a-alone.”

 

Ravi sighed at this. How can he be angry at other people when Taekwoon was looking so cutely at him and taking all the blame? “Okay.” He said and continued with a calmer voice, “The next time you will text me and I will drive you home, so you don’t have to take the bus.” Taekwoon nodded and flushed red again, when he just realized what they made an agreement about. “Okay…” He nearly whispered and turned his body to the door of the elevator, avoiding looking at the other.

 

Ravi chuckled lightly, liking it way too much how the other was blushing so easily in front of him. How could he not notice that the other had something for him? At least that is what the Alpha was thinking and hoping. He also saw how the other was behaving in the room full of Alphas and how he did not trust the other Alphas being too close to him. It gave him such a satisfied feeling that the raven somehow trusted him in a way.

 

The elevator opened and both of them stepped out of it, with Ravi leading them to the underground car park. Something was bugging the timid Omega on the way to Ravi’s car and he wanted answers. “H-How is it possible that you can talk to my boss I about particular things like saying that she shouldn’t make me work too long?” Grinning mischievous at the other Ravi answered his question with a deep chuckle. “Easy. I’m in charge of these things. I have a much higher position than her.” The Omega’s mouth formed an ‘o’, surprised with this answer.  Ravi was so young but already had so much responsibility on his shoulders. From Ravi’s direction came a clinking sound when he took out his key, unlocking the car in front of them.

 

Shock went to Taekwoon’s body, awing at the sleek black BMW in front of him. The light haired Alpha holds the door open for the other, gesturing with his hand to take a seat. Blushing furiously at the others chivalrous action and immediately hiding his cheeks he stepped in, Ravi closing carefully the door. Taekwoon watched the other walking around the car to get to the driver’s seat. When he took his place he hinted the raven to buckle up.

 

“What is your address?” Ravi asked while fumbling around with the navigator of the car. Taekwoon replied back and Ravi directly gave it in before starting the car and driving out of the garage.

 

Over the whole drive it was silent in the car. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silent but a pleasant one, making Taekwoon feel relaxed and not tense like with other ‘strangers’. While Ravi was concentrated on the road the Omega was looking outside letting the scenery pass him by. Unconsciously Taekwoon was breathing deeply in through his nose, getting a wonderful smell in his system. It was Ravi’s own scent, smelling like citrus and something else Taekwoon couldn’t tell. He felt how he got a warm feeling in his belly and how his body in general felt so wonderful. Through the rest of the drive Taekwoon was always taking a sniff and tried to do it to not make it too obvious for the other to notice it.

 

After some time they reached the building where Taekwoon was living. Ravi parked the car right in front of it before shutting down the engine. “We are here, hyung.” Ravi said and looked expectantly at the other. The Omega mirrored the other and looked back at him, this time directly in his eyes. He saw something in his eyes, not something like in the other Alphas eyes but something deeper, something special. It made him feel good, feel something go through his body. It felt intimate looking at each other and unconsciously the moved towards each other.

 

The Omega closed his eyes when their foreheads were touching, the Alpha looking at the others face memorizing everything of the other also noticing the cute mole under his right eye. Ravi moved away to wander with his nose over the others cheek to his temple, breathing in the sweet smell of _his_ Omega. Ravi’s hand took hold of the other jaw, making him lay his eyes on his own and Taekwoon’s hand overlaying the others.

 

With soft eyes Taekwoon looked at the other, waiting for something, waiting for the next thing which would happen. Ravi was closing up to him again, Taekwoon’s eyes fluttering shut, somehow anticipating for it. Their lips were only millimeters away and were nearly touching each other.

 

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard from the window of Taekwoon’s side making the two in the car jump in surprise. The raven once again started flushing red realizing now what just nearly happened and what kind of thoughts were occupying his mind. Ravi scoffed, not happy that someone disturbed them. He opened the door and looked over the roof of his car to the other person, asking in a threatening voice, “Who are you and what do you want?”  


The other ‘tsked’ at the other, bowed down to look through the window at Taekwoon. Taekwoon’s eyes widened and instantly took of the safety belt and to step out of the car.

 

“Jaehwan-ah? What are you doing here?” The surprise was evident in his voice, never would had he expected that Jaehwan was coming over at this hour. A smile stretched over the Beta’s face, the whole opposite of how he greeted Ravi with. “I just wanted to visit you. Needed some fresh air and didn’t realize that I landed here. It was a very spontaneous idea though, after I rang the doorbell I saw you sitting here in this sleek car.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He firtyl apologized before turning his head to the Alpha still standing there. “I should go now, got a surprise guest today. I-I’m sorry…” Taekwoon apologized; Jaehwan next to him changed his stance, ready to attack the other if he dared to be angry at the Omega.

 

Ravi immediately forgave him with the most handsome smile Taekwoon had ever saw on him, making the Omega chose this as the smile he liked the most on the light haired Alpha. “Don’t worry. I will see you the week?” Taekwoon nodded as a reply, still feeling bad and also a bit sad that the kiss didn’t happen. He should forget about this, the Alpha obviously thinking the same. He didn’t show any emotion on his face and eyes that he was disappointed.

 

_Maybe he actually didn’t want this? I don’t know…_

“Okay.” Ravi uttered looking for the last time at the Omega, fully ignoring the angry ‘Beta’ standing there. “Then I wish you a good night, Taekwoon-hyung.” Ravi said getting a “Good night, Ravi-ah.” from the pretty Omega and a cute smile. The Alpha disappeared back into his car, started the engine and made his way to his own home.

 

“Can I get you hot chocolate, hyung~?” The Beta asked cutely, hoping getting a ‘yes’ from the other. Taekwoon only nodded back and walked to the building with a hyper Jaehwan right behind him

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

“I will take him apart!” Ravi roared, seething because of this supposed ‘Beta’ friend of Taekwoon. However, he didn’t want to look bad in front of his Taekwoon and made his leave before he would have beat the shit out of this Jeahwan.

 

_Taekwoon is mine! He was always mine!_


	5. Chapter 5

Taekwoon and Jaehwan were sitting in the living-room of the Omega’s apartment, both having a hot chocolate in their hands, looking at the television. Out of the corner of his eyes the Omega saw how the brunet next to him placed his mug on the couch table. The next thing the Beta did, was putting his head on the raven’s right shoulder. With his right hand Taekwoon patted the other’s head before putting it back around his still half full mug, smiling at the Jaehwan’s antics. He had to admit that Jaehwan was cute and a more adorable cuddler.

 

Suddenly, the Beta took hold of the other’s mug and put it next to his’ empty one. Jaehwan then sat straight again and forced the other to turn his way. Confused, Taekwoon waited for the other to say something. He saw how Jaehwan first looked down at his hands holding Taekwoon’s and how much he was struggling inwardly with himself.

 

After minutes Taekwoon moved one of his hand out of Jaehwan’s shaking hold and put it on the Beta’s cheek, forcing him to look up at him. Taekwoon was briefly startled by his eyes. They weren’t the normal brown he normally had. He swore that they were golden-brown. It was short but he still saw it. A bit scared he tried to pull away from the other but Jaehwan was holding his other wrist firmly in his hand, not letting him go.

 

“Were you kissing him, hyung?” This sudden question made Taekwoon look at the other. Jaehwan’s face didn’t show any emotion, making it difficult for the Omega to read him and a bit scared for what was coming next. Timidly, he replied to the other, too afraid from the happening if he didn’t answer him. “N-No. We we-weren’t kissing. Please Jaehwan-ah… please let me go, you are hurting me.” Through Taekwoon’s answer the hold around his wrist was getting tighter. When the brunet heard that he was hurting the other he instantly let him go, his eyes widening at what he had done to the other. The Beta saw how Taekwoon was holding his reddened wrist against his chest, looking scared.

 

_What is wrong with me? What is going on?_

Those thoughts were going through his head and not the first time. He started holding his head in his own hand, scoffing at himself, not understanding why he was like this, why he was thinking to monopolize Taekwoon.

 

The Omega observed the other, instantly feeling sorry for the other when Jaehwan started showing his broken look after all the emotions went over his whole face. Something definitely was wrong with him. This wasn’t his normal self.

 

After trying to calm down the brunet looked up, his eyes started get wet with unshed tears, only saying one thing to the Omega in a broken voice. “Help me…”

 

Taekwoon’s heart started bleeding at the other’s sight, feeling hurt seeing him like this. Jaehwan was never one to not know what was going on with himself or all the others around him. The Omega thought only one thing and got closer to the other to pull him in a comforting hug, stroking his back caringly, while the other started sobbing on his shoulder, ranting and asking _“What is wrong with me?”, “Why do I feel like this?”, “Please someone help me…”_

 

“Don’t worry. I’m going to help you…”

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

The next day, Taekwoon made some calls, even arranging an appointment by a doctor. The next he called was Haekyeon to explain him the situation.

 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Hakyeon. It’s me, Taekwoon.” The raven greeted back, biting on his bottom lip.

“Something the matter, Taekwoonie? I know that tone when I hear it.” Taekwoon sighed into the phone, glad that Hakyeon knew him so good and started to tell him what happened yesterday. The other listened patiently and then started to curse to the end and promised to be there in a few minutes, even skipping a today’s lecture.

 

The last person he called was Hyuk which he pleaded to bring some new clothes for Jaehwan. Hyuk said ‘Yes’ of course and immediately made his way to his ‘favorite’ hyung. While the others were on his way to his apartment he made some breakfast for himself and Jaehwan, who was still sleeping in the living-room. He slept directly after his sobbing ended. Taekwoon took off his pants and brought a spare pillow and blanket from his closet to cover him up with.

 

Now he crouched down to look at Jaehwan’s face, which was still red because of his tears. Lightly he started to wake him up, shaking him a bit and calling his name. “Jeahwan-ah. Jaehwan-ah, wake up. I made breakfast.” The Beta hearing the Omega’s sweet voice opened his eyes, looking straight at the others face. Then slowly he stood up groggily, looking around and realizing that he wasn’t home but at Taekwoon’s. After minutes he remembered what happened yesterday evening and hiding his eyes embarrassed.

 

“Oh my god. Please forget what happened yesterday, hyung. That was totally embarrassing…” The Omega shook his head and patted the other’s head before uttering to him what was going to happen next. “Jaehwan-ah, please go freshen a bit and come eat breakfast. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon are already on their way to us. And you should probably shower beforehand. You can use the clothes I already prepared for you in the bathroom till Sanghyuk is here. I asked him to bring you some fresh clothes.” Jaehwan looked up at the elder thankfully and stood up to get the tasks imposed on him done.

 

While Jaehwan was showering the doorbell rang, a sign that the others are finally here. The raven opened the door for them to let them in. Whereas the other two are taking the stairs up to his apartment he went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

 

“Morning, hyung!” Hyuk shouted from the entrance to which Taekwoon greeted him back. “Can you please bring Jaehwan the clothes? He is in the bathroom.” The Omega asked to which the Alpha complied by making his way to the bathroom and calling for the Beta to open the door. Hakyeon came directly to the kitchen and helped Taekwoon to set everything up for their breakfast.

 

Some minutes later everyone was gathered in the kitchen at the table to eat. Jaehwan looked at everyone while munching on the scrambled eggs waiting till he swallowed it to ask what they were doing here. The one who answered was Taekwoon, with his quiet and unsure voice not really knowing how the Beta’s reaction would be. “We are worried, Jaehwan-ah. The leat months you started to behave strangely and the last few weeks it got worse. After yesterday evening I think I know what is going on with you. Though, I would like to go to a doctor with you beforehand. Hakyeon and Hyuk-ah are escorting us to the hospital.” Jaehwan let it dawn on him, looking at his plate and sighed tiredly. He had to admit that they were right and slowly nodded at it, showing that he agreed to this idea.

 

They finished breakfast quickly; Taekwoon and Hakyeon cleaned up and immediately made their way out of the apartment to the station leading them directly to the hospital. Jaehwan noticed how the Omega in the group was keeping himself close to Hakyeon, staying a good distance away from him and Hyuk. Being away from Hyuk he could understand but him?

 

After some time they finally reached the hospital. Determined Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon with himself and asked Hyuk and Jaehwan to wait here for a bit. Minutes later he and Hakyeon came back with a doctor in tow. “Good morning, Mr. Lee.” The doctor greeted and hold his hand out to Jaehwan for a handshake which was returned with a strong handshake from Jaehwan. “If you could follow me, please?” The doctor asked and started walking with Jaehwan right behind him who then looked back at the others in fear. What would be expecting him? Hopefully not something terrible.

 

Taekwoon and the other two went to the adjoined café of the hospital, every one ordering a cup of coffee. Hyuk observed the two sitting in front of him, noticing how tense their bodies were. “Okay,! He started, “What is going on here? Recently you mentioned that you have an inkling what is going with Jaehwan-hyung, Taekwoon-hyung.” This made the raven look up from his steaming coffee. Then he averted his eyes and started biting on his bottom lip. The Omega wasn’t sure if he should tell the Alpha that something’s going to change in their little group.

 

Taking a deep breath he gave the younger the explanation, not wanting him to assume the worst about Jaehwan’s condition. “I think that he is a late blooming Alpha…” Hyuk’s eyebrows furrowed, not really believing what he heard. “What?” He asked, the disbelief evident in his voice. The Alpha’s thoughts started to swirl around this topic, not really liking the idea of another Alpha in their group. Don’t think wrong, he really liked his hyung. The problem was that there would be another Alpha near the Omega sitting in front of him. His hand clenched around the mug, trying to calm down. He didn’t want to fuck up again and get Taekwoon angry at him for doing something wrong. Again.

 

“Oh.” Was the only thing the youngest of them threw in. It was silent again, each individual nursing their coffee, looking at their phone or having their eyes on the corridor where Jeahwan was led through.

 

Suddenly, a known person stepped through the entrance of the hospital. Taekwoon instantly perked up when he recognized the white blonde hair and the tall figure standing there in the entrance hall. All of the Omega’s senses were directed at him.

 

_Why does he have to look so good every time?_

The raven couldn’t control himself and his body. He stood up and left his two perplexed friends behind and made his way to the handsome man standing there. Even if it was yesterday he last saw him, he just couldn’t get enough. If he could he would talk to him every minute of his life and watch him every second he could.

 

The man looked around, apparently looking for someone when his eyes landed on the figure making his way to him. His face showed the surprise he felt when he discovered the Omega. In the next second it immediately changed to a handsome smile, really happy to see the other this early in the day. “Taekwoon-hyung, fancy seeing you here.” Ravi uttered, his posture relaxing some more when the other stood still when he was close to the other. Taekwoon’s face mirrored his gaze, showing a beautiful and happy smile. “Hey, Ravi-ah. It’s really a coincidence meeting you here. May I ask, why you are here?” Curiosity was lacing his voice and showing on his face.

 

Ravi chuckled lightly, feeling every time that he accomplished something seeing another smile on Taekwoon’s face. “My sister is in hospital. I just wanted to visit her, helping her to pass some time here.” He replied, but regretted it when he saw how sad Taekwoon’s face looked and when he realized why he instantly explained why his sister was here. “It’s really nothing bad, Taekwoonie” _Oh shit!_ “She got a little surgery yesterday, nothing serious but necessary. So please, don’t make this kind of face. You look more beautiful when you smile…” Taekwoon blushed heavily at this compliment and was reminded of the happenings yesterday, where they nearly kissed. However, he felt bad stopping Ravi from visiting his sister. “Th-Thank you, Ravi-ah. I don’t want to hinder you any longer to go to your sister…” The Omega stuttered waiting for the other to say something.

 

“Don’t worry, Taekwoon-hyung. Everything’s fine and I don’t think that you are stopping from anything, okay?” Ravi gave back and made Taekwoon look up staring him straight in the eyes. Then he saw how Ravi’s eyes glinted in amusement with a grin appearing on his handsome face. “You got there something, hyung.” He explained while pointing with his finger on his own face to show the other where he saw something. Embarrassed Taekwoon too out a handkerchief out of his jeans pocket and wiped it over the place of his face Ravi showed him. Then he looked down at it and saw it stained with some coffee. Blushing again he put it away again and smiled gratefully at the other. “Thank you, Ravi-ah. I think you should go now. You shouldn’t let your sister wait any longer.”

 

Ravi liked how caring the other was even over people he didn’t really know. The Alpha nodded and made a hand gesture to say ‘later’. “I will listen to you, hyung. Then I will see you later.” With a wink and smile he turned around and walked to the section where most of the patients are. The Omega started blushing again and smiling happily. Oh, how his day instantly turned a bit positively just seeing the other.

 

“Wow!” Came from behind him, making him abruptly turn around to see a stars truck Hakyeon standing there and an offensive Hyuk. “Damn! He is more handsome up close. He was already handsome on the night in the club, but damn!” Hakyeon ended and snickered at Taekwoon for having him wrapped around his little finger, having seen their interaction. Hyuk next to him only ‘tched’ at that muttering that “He wasn’t that handsome, he was average.”

 

Hakyeon started teasing the younger that he was just ‘jealous’ and ‘grumpy’ because he could have anyone with his looks. Hyuk started pouting stating the opposite and looking at Taekwoon for help. The Omega only laughed lightly at the scene in front of him.

 

Finally, after the teasing of Hakyeon ended the doctor appeared and expected from them to follow him to the room where Jaehwan was waiting. Jaehwan was sitting there, focused looking at the wall opposite from him before turning his eyes to his friends. Hakyeon instantly sat himself next to him and took Jahwan’s hand in his own, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb in comfort. “He wanted you to also listen to what I was going to say. Your friend here got a false status stated when he was twelve. In fact, he is an Alpha.” Taekwoon flinched at this, Hakyeon gasped in surprise and Hyuk’s face hardened at what the doctor stated.

 

Through the rest of the appointment he explained why he was a late bloomer and what would have probably triggered it, looking precisely at the Omega in this room. Further he declared what was relevant for Jaehwan and gave him some pills to get him used to. “I want to see you in two weeks again, to make sure everything is alright with you.” Jaehwan only nodded as reply and stood up with the others following him.

 

Outside of the hospital he took a deep breath and let out a joyful shout. “I’m a fucking Alpha!” With a big smile he turned around to the others and pulled everyone in a hug. Though, Taekwoon fled behind Hakyeon, not really trusting himself near Jaehwan. Nevertheless, he instantly started feeling guilty and bad when he saw the hurt look on his face.

 

Hakyeon himself became also serious and looked at Jaehwan with a strong gaze. “Don’t look like that, Jaehwan. You should know why Woonie won’t be touching you that often anymore in the future.” Jaehwan’s head dropped down, totally knowing what this meant. “I know…” He mumbled. Then his stance changed and with a determined face he looked straight at the Omega standing behind Hakyeon. “Now that I have presented as an Alpha I’m allowed to court you, Taekwoon-hyung!” Taekwoon felt how Hakyeon flinched at what Jaehwan promised making Taekwoon feel uncomfortable. Next to him Hyuk started to growl at Jaehwan. “No! I won’t allow this! Taekwoon-hyung is mine to be!” The younger shouted and got closer to Jaehwan, growling at him.

 

The Omega didn’t like this one bit. He felt uncomfortable and didn’t like it that those two are fighting because of him. As a desperate was he couldn’t hold in his frustration and started screaming himself at the other two. “Stop! Don’t fight!” Both the Alpha’s stopped immediately and looked with shock at the Omega who never before raised his voice in a serious manner. “I don’t want anyone right now, so please stop assuming that I want an Alpha at my side. You are one of my best friends and I don’t want the group to fall apart because of me.”

 

The two Alphas looked down in shame. The raven took Hakyeon’s hand in his own and made a decision. “You both should calm down and shouldn’t see me anymore for a time. I think this is better for all of us.” With this he turned around and pulled Hakyeon with him somewhere else leaving the two Alpha’s standing there with shock.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

Wonsik looked down at the scene happening in front of the hospital. However, something else was occupying his mind. The discovery e made recently when he met the Omega down in the entrance hall.

 

_He still got it, the handkerchief. Taekwoonie still remembers the little child back then. I’m glad…_

 

Ω ~ α

 

On this day, Taekwoon made a new discovery which made him feel guiltier than he already felt.

 

Hakyeon confessed that he had a crush on Jaehwan. A crush which began a few months ago. They were sitting in Taekwoon’s apartment when Hakyeon told him this. The Omega immediately started to apologize but the Beta only smiled sadly at the other, repeating over and over that it wasn’t his fault. He already saw how Jaehwan was pining after the raven and never made a step towards him or asking him put because his recent status as Beta prevented him from it. Only Alpha’s are allowed to court an Omega. And now that he finally had a chance he of course wanted to use it.

 

“I’m so sorry, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon apologized again and Hakyeon patted his hair once again repeating what he already said this day. “It isn’t your fault, Woonie. No one can do anything against their feelings. My heart chose someone who already gave his own heart away. But let me say one thing! Don’t let him force his feelings on you. You will decide who can have your love, okay?” The Omega nodded and enveloped the Beta in a meaningful hug.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

At the evening, Hongbin came over. Hakyeon already went home because he needed some deadlines to meet for some lectures. The boy with the dimple smile also bought some groceries for them to cook. While they were making dinner the raven told the other about the things which happened today, revealing that Jaehwan was actually an Alpha but still kept Hakyeon’s crush a secret. That was Hakyein’s story to tell.

 

“Now that is awful.” Hongbin commented when Taekwoon also narrated what the two Alpha’s said and which promise Jaehwan made. Taekwoon agreed, still not believing that this really happened today.

 

They finished cooking dinner and seated themselves in the living-room on the couch and turning the TV on. While they were eating there was some big news about someone son, named Kim Wonsik. Taekwoon put his whole attention in the news. Unfortunately, no photo was shown, only that he would probably take over the company very soon or at least take control over it till his studies are over. They were telling about some gala event happening in the next month where mostly the majority of the companies employees were invited and other important business men working with them, even from outside South Korea.

 

Till midnight they were watching some movies. Taekwoon felt Hongbin’s head on his shoulder a sign for him that Hongbin will be sleeping in the next minutes. “Hongbin-ah” the Omega called out,”go make yourself ready to sleep. I will clean up here.” A light nod came from the younger. Sluggishly, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom with his eyes half open. While Hongbin went to sleep, Taekwoon tidied up and followed the other into his own bed going to the bathroom himself beforehand. The Omega climbed under his sheet and sniggled up to the other, feeling cozy and warm.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

The next morning the Omega woke up with a drooling Beta’s head on his chest. The raven started messing Hongbin’s reddish brown hair, while watching the other sleeping. He liked waking up to the sleeping Beta because he looked really cute and like a child. The other started stirring in his sleep, slowly opening his bright eyes and looking up to the other.

 

“You look so beautiful, love.” Hongbin teased the other and got a neck chop as a reply. “Don’t say this to tease me, Hongbin-ah.” The Omega’s smile betraying him. “And I would rather want you as my little son than my partner.” The raven uttered getting a protested “Hey!” from the other. “Okay, Appa!” Quickly, Hogbin stood up laughing, still getting a pillow hit on his head.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

The whole week was dedicated to the university. Taekwoon visited all the lectures and went to the library between his breaks or getting something to eat. At home he started his new assignments and his new paintings and pictures. When he got time he met up only with Hongbin and Hakyeon. The other two were messaging him every day, apologizing for their behavior and

Before he knew it the whole week passed and he was awaiting the day where he can go work in the company again. The whole last week he had to invest for his university and excused himself in advance by calling Taeyeon who understood his circumstances.

 

Finally came the day he anticipated the most. The raven was standing in the lobby of the company, looking around to search for a white blonde tuft of hair. Watching at his watch he realized that he didn’t have more time to wait for him or he would be late for work. Quickly, he made his way to the office, greeting the others on his way to his table. Booting up the computer he directly went to work on his tasks.

 

Later that day Taeyeon came out of her office, requesting for the others attention. “Can I have your attention, please?” Every one stopped working and looking at their boss standing there. “I just want to say, that in the next month there will be an event, more like a party where everyone working in the company way invited to. Of course no one is obligated to appear to this but if you come please dress nicely. There will also appear some very important people, so please behave accordingly. You will get new information from me when they are finished with the organization.” After this speech everyone went working again, some of them started gossiping and deciding if they were going or not.

 

Taekwoon already decided that he would be going there. He noticed that he used every chance he got to see the Alpha he badly wanted to see the most. The Omega already started blushing only thinking about the other.

 

After working a few hours he finished everything and shut his computer down and said ‘good-bye’ to everyone and his boss on his way out. While waiting for the elevator he was fumbling with his phone. The elevator dinged and opened and the raven stepped into it pushing the button for the lobby. It stopped again on another floor, only one person stepped in. Taekwoon was still occupied with his phone when he heard a voice next to him with another language. “ ** _My my. What a beautiful sight I got here._** ” Slowly, he looked and his breath hitched. The man standing there was even taller than him, has dark brown chestnut hair and green eyes. An Alpha from another country.

 

“ ** _H-Hello._** The Omega greeted him in English, wanting to be polite. A dreamy sigh left the tall Alpha’s lips. “ ** _Oh my god. You Omega’s here are so polite and submissive. Better than the ones from the U.S. and Canada._** ” The other stated looking Taekwoon straight in the eyes. “ ** _By the way my name is Matt. Matt Gordon._** ” The other introduced himself, stretching his hand out to the raven, who looked up with feline eyes. Then shyly he looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable standing here alone with him. He didn’t want to be rude and gave the other also his name. “ ** _M-My name is J-Jung Taekwoon._** ”

 

“ ** _Nice to meet you, Taekwoon. You can call me Matt, if you want. Did anyone already tell you how beautiful you are?_** ” Taekwoon blushed at the compliment, feeling really awkward and not knowing what to say.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek, making him look up at the other who was really close to him. The elevator opened again. “ ** _Matt?_** Taekwoon-hyung?” Both turned their head towards the person standing there. Taekwoon squeaked quietly when he saw Ravi standing there.

 

“ ** _Hey my friend!_** ”

 

“Ravi-ah!”


	6. Chapter 6

“ ** _Hey, my friend_**!”

 

“Ravi-ah!”

 

At Ravi’s occur Taekwoon took a step back from the tall Alpha standing in front of him and still having his hand on his cheek to put a little distance between them. The Omega kind of felt that he betrayed Ravi, that he let another Alpha touch him. Though, he shouldn’t feel like this. Ravi wasn’t his mate and he didn’t have to excuse this incidence.

 

Matt also looked curiously between them and rose questioning and eyebrow in Ravi’s direction who was still looking at the shy Omega in the elevator. Matt coughed slightly to get Ravi’s attention who was startled by the noise and turned his face to the slightly taller man, smiling lightly to him. “ ** _Hey, Matt. I was just in my way to fetch you and show you the city like you asked me yesterday_**.” Ravi explained and motioned for him to get out of the elevator the Omega following them. Matt smiled cheekily at the other and put his hand in the pockets of his pants to not grasp for the raven standing next to him. “ ** _Oh, yes. Wanted to see the beautiful sights of Seoul and go sight-seeing with you. But I have to admit that I just saw the most beautiful sight in whole South Korea. I don’t think that anything you will show me will surpass it_**.”

 

Inwardly, Ravi was seething. However, this only showed again that he needed to do something that Taekwoon was his’. Taekwoon is his’ and he was it the day when he saw him the first time when they were children. Then he laid his eyes on the raven still standing there and he was flushing furiously after Matt made indirectly a compliment for the other. Fortunately, he knew why the other was still standing there, for whom he was actually waiting and getting his attention. At least that was what Ravi believed. Maybe he was still standing there because he was waiting for the two Alphas to let him go.

 

“Right.” Ravi gave back to the brunet and focused all of his body on the Omega standing there. “Taekwoon-hyung, you are allowed to go. Or is there anything that you need?” Ravi asked concern lacing his smooth voice. Startled, that he got addressed the Omega looked up and had to tame his blushing in front of Ravi. Shaking his head ‘no’ he afterwards answered him with his light voice. “N-No, I just waited to get the permission to leave…” Ravi’s heart started to ache. Oh, how much he wanted to take him in his arms, caressing and kissing all the skin he could reach, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, listening to his voice moaning for him, wrecking him that the only thing he knew was Ravi’s name. His real name.

 

“Oh, okay, hyung. You can go but before I wanted to ask if you perhaps want to go out with me the next time to… you know… eat something?” Ravi asked and put his right hand on his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed. The raven smiled up to him and enthusiastically replied a “Yes, I would lo- I mean, I would like i-it.” Flushing again Taekwoon hold his bag tighter against his chest.

 

Matt next to them cleared his throat and smiled charmingly towards the Omega. “ ** _Can I ask you a question, before you go? At least, that was what I understand in the beginning that you want to go_**.” Taekwoon nodded timidly, not wanting to be rude. Matt seemed to be a really nice young man but still the Omega could feel that he got other intentions. Maybe.

 

“ ** _Can I have your number_**?” Now that question he wasn’t expecting. The Omega was just about to answer when Ravi interfered and threw a question in for the Omega. “Don’t you have an important appointment?”

 

“I-I… yes.” The raven turned to Matt apologizing that he had to go. “ ** _I-I’m sorry, Matt. I have to go now. Ma-Maybe next time_**.” With this said he waved to both of them and walked out of the building to his station to go to his university.

 

“ ** _Damn, Wonsik. You never told me that you have such a pretty employee in your company. And to add an Omega, too. Oh, I would gladly want him as my mate and take him with me back to Canada_**.” The light haired man looked at his Canadian friend and didn’t know what to say. Taekwoon wasn’t his mate and he didn’t have the right to say that Matt wasn’t allowed to court him. “ ** _Not before I do._** ” Ravi gave back with a smirk. Matt only laughed at this, accepting his rival.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

Two days passed and Taekwoon was sitting in the library for his sociology class he had to take to get the credits. The raven was just skimming through one book for his subject when suddenly someone put his things opposite of Taekwoon’s place. The Omega looked up and was surprised to see Hyuk standing there, looking down at him. “Hello, hyung.” The Alpha greeted him, the longing evident in his voice. Taekwoon sighed tiredly. He felt bad for pushing him and Jaehwan away for the time he needed for himself. “Hyuk-ah, why are you here? I thought I made myself clear the last time?”  Hyuk dropped his head in guilt and uttered in a sad tone that he didn’t forget. “I know, hyung but I miss you… I just want to spend time with you again and the others. I talked to Jaehwan and we decided that we won’t fight or court you when the other is around. And we won’t ask or do anything to you till the day you say you want a mate…”

 

Surprise was plastered over the raven’s face and then a tiny smile morphed on his pink lips. “I forgive you. I have to say that I missed you both two and doing something the others.” Hyuk got a huge smile when the Omega looked up and then sat himself on the place opposite of him. For the time being they sat there they were working on their assignments.

 

Later, Hyuk already packed everything together and excused himself to Taekwoon that he got a tutoring right now. “I would have liked it, if we would have gone to drink coffee but, yeah…” Taekwoon chuckled lightly and only nodded as a reply and waving to the younger as a ‘good-bye’.

 

When the Omega went over his tasks he couldn’t find an answer in the books he found here. Annoyed and with a cute pout he made his way to the section of his subject. The raven was looking through the books when he felt a present behind him. The person behind him put both his hands on the shelf with Taekwoon’s body trapped between them. Slowly, he turned around and already knew who was standing behind him based on the smell coming from the Alpha.

 

“Ravi-ah.”

 

“Taekwoonie.”

 

The Omega hit him slightly on the chest with a pout on his face. “This is the second time now that you were informal to me.” Ravi only chuckled and once again thought _Cute_ in his head. “Oh, come one. You even like it or you wouldn’t blush this cutely when I say your name like this.” The other muttered and coming so close to Taekwoon’s face looking him deeply in his eyes. One of his hands was wandering to the Omega’s head, caressing his black hair and tucking it on one side behind his hair then touching his cheek.

 

The Omega’s breath hitched. Was it him or it got kind of hot here? He observed how the Alpha’s eyes wandered all over his face, staying longer on his lips and wandering down to his collarbones licking his lips while looking at them. His head moved closer to the raven’s who closed his eyes at the touches, the Alpha’s nose wandering over his smooth neck to his jaw, smelling the sweet scent of the Omega in front of him.

 

Ravi’s lips were now next to his ear, whispering in an addicting voice, “Taekwoon-hyung, how about we go now? Together, to eat something?” The Omega’s breathe stuttered. He couldn’t take it anymore, nodded to Ravi as a reply which the other felt next to his face.

 

“Ra-Ravi…” The Omega whispered and wrapped his arms around the shoulder of the Alpha to pull him closer. A low growl left Ravi’s lips and pulled Taekwoon tighter to himself around his waist. “God, what are you doing to me, Taekwoon?” A quiet mewl left Taekwoon’s lips after he asked Ravi the same.

 

“We should stop, Ravi or someone will see us…” Taekwoon whispered and pushed Ravi lightly back on his shoulders. “You are right, Taekwoon. Meet me at the parking area close to the library. I will wait for you there.” With that said the light haired Alpha detached himself fully from the Omega and leaving him standing there. Quickly, Taekwoon walked to his place, packed everything together and left the library in a rush. Only when he stepped outside did he saw that it got darker and realized that it was evening now.

 

In a light run he made his way to the parking lot where Ravi was waiting with his body leaning against his black car. Spotting Taekwoon from the corner of his eye he detached himself from his car to open the passenger side’s door and motioning for the Omega to take a seat. Of course the Omega followed him and made himself comfortable while smiling to Ravi who then closed the door. In a second Ravi was also in the car, buckled up and started the engine of the car.

 

While driving through the city the Alpha started a few question for their dinner. “What do you want to eat?” He asked. Taekwoon started biting on his bottom lip, not really knowing what he wanted to eat. Instead he gave a question back. “What do you want to it, Ravi-ah?” Ravi made a face to show that he was thinking, but in his mind he already decided what he wanted. “I would suggest Chinese take-out if you’re alright with it? And then I would drive to the Han River.” Ravi uttered and waiting for a response from the timid Omega.

 

“Oh, yes. I like this idea.” Taekwoon gave back with enthusiasm. Ravi chuckled at the Omega’s antics and directly drove to a Chinese restaurant and ordered the food he wanted and what Taekwoon said to him. After they got their dinner Ravi continued driving to the Han River. He parked the car where parts of Seoul could be seen beautifully. Both stepped out of the car and Ravi allowed the Omega to sit on the hood of his car, laying his jacket beforehand on it do it wasn’t too cold for the Omega.

 

“Aren’t you cold, Ravi? It’s kind of freezing a bit.” Ravi was touched by the concern of his cute Omega and only shrugged with his shoulders while he swallowed down the noodles he was eating. “Naah, I feel warm enough. Anyway my body temperature is always on the warmer side.” He replied and then went back to eating. “So that is why you look so warm- I-I mean-“ The Omega stopped speaking and flushed in embarrassment. Ravi took away the garbage and brought it away to a wastebin standing near them.

 

As he came back he put his hands on the hood next to Taekwoon’s thighs and positioning himself between the parted legs of the Omega. “Ra-Ravi…” Taekwoon whispered, surprised by the Alpha’s actions, feeling small under his gaze when he was looking at him like that. Like he wanted to devour them, eating him alive and wanting so badly to sate him on his greedy tongue.

 

"Do you also sometimes think about the evening where we almost kissed?" Ravi asked out of nowhere and forced Taekwoon to look him in the eyes whith his hand under the Omega's chin, tipping it up. Taekwoon nodded slightly, taking his turn to ask the other his question. "Ravi-ah... What am I actually to you? Am I just someone you can pass your time with or do I mean something to you?" His beautiful voice laced with a sad undertone.

Ravi’s gaze morphed and showed how hurt he was at the Omega’s question. Instantly, Taekwoon felt so bad to undermine Ravi’s likeness to himself. Nevertheless, he needed to know where he was standing in Ravi’s view. “God, no” Ravi uttered and took a shuddering breathe before he could continue. “If you knew, how much you mean to me, Taek. If you could knew, how happy I was that I found you the night in the club. If you could knew, how long I waited to see you again and finally speak to you again. If you could knew, what kind of thoughts I have of you, how much you mean to me…” To the end Ravi voice got softer and looked down at the raven’s hands. Those beautiful hands he wanted to hold to show the public that this Omega belonged to him and to no one else, to finally make the other Alphas shut up and smell that Taekwoon was already his mate.

 

While he was going after his thoughts, the Omega sitting there didn’t know what to do. What did Ravi mean by ‘how long I waited to see you again and finally speak to you’? Did they already meet somewhere else? But where? He couldn’t remember that he met some boy named Ravi.

 

He wanted to know but first had to ask. “Ra-Ravi, are you implying that we already met somewhere in the past?” He questioned the other timidly. Slowly, the Alpha looked up, his eyes hardened and his face serious. “Please, don’t call me Ravi anymore.” He started to please, his voice also full of seriousness.

 

Taekwoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not really understanding what he meant by this favor. “What do I have to call you then? Does this mean that ‘Ravi’ isn’t your real name?” The Alpha only nodded and saw how Taekwoon’s face started showing a bit of distrust. The Alpha saw from the corner of his eyes how the other wanted to slid a bit away with his hands already on the hood but he prevented him by taking his hands in his own and instead pulled him closer to his body, so that the Omega’s parted legs and hips were flushed against his own hips. A tiny gasp left the raven’s lips but instantly bit on the bottom lip to force himself letting all the lewd sounds in.

 

With widened eyes and his body shaking a bit he looked the other directly in the eyes, waiting for what was coming next and fearing it a bit. Even when he felt how his body got hotter and his breathing rigid. This feeling kind of is similar to the night when they met in the club.

 

‘Ravi’ opened his mouth to speak again; firstly, there wasn’t a sound coming out and then his deep voice was taking over all Taekwoon’s senses again, the same it has at that night. “My real name is Kim Wonsik. I don’t know if you remember but we met when we were little. I gave you the handkerchief you still have with yourself, even right now…” Taekwoon’s breathing quickened, his mind showing the memories when he was little, in a park with his parents and wanting to get a white lily for his beautiful mother. Then his mind showed him a little boy wrapping this handkerchief around his finger he pricked on a thorn of a rose.

 

Wonsik continued, his face now closer to Taekwoon’s, the Omega feeling the light haired boy’s warm breathing on his own lips. “I could never forget this day. How you were crying so beautifully over an innocent white flower you tainted with your own blood. How you tried to hide that you were hurt. Especially how you smiled like an angel sent from heaven to make the people around you happy, only with a curve of your pretty lips and your crescent eyes. Oh, your eyes. Eyes that are already haunting me my whole life, day and night…”

 

_The day I decided to taint you with my bite on your neck! The day I decided to taint you with my scent! The day I decided that you will be mine! Even destiny chose us to meet eventually…_

Taekwoon didn’t know what to say. His eyes were showing all his emotions right now. Surprise, shock, that he remembered the little black haired boy and something else Wonsik couldn’t tell. “Wo-Wonsik…” The Omega mumbled and making Wonsik going crazy inwardly. Oh, how he missed the Omega saying his name with his angelic voice. “Say it again, Taekwoon. Please…” Wonsik whispered with his eyes begging like a puppy. Of course Taekwoon couldn’t resist those eyes and whispered back, his voice fluttering so prettily, “Wonsik…”

 

What they both didn’t notice was how someone was trying to reach the Omega through his phone which was vibrating in the car showing the name ‘Beloved Mother’.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Hakyeon was sitting at Jaehwan’s and Hyuk’s and tried to message and call the Omega of their group but not reaching. He scoffed angrily, not understanding why the other wasn’t going on his phone. Later that day he met Hyuk at a coincidence when he was grocery shopping. The talked a bit and Hyuk also told him how he met Taekwoon today and that he forgave the two Alphas and that he missed them too and wanting to meet up with all of them.

 

They impulsively decided to make a gathering right now and making a small movie night. After getting their groceries Hakyeon went quickly home and brought them away before making his way directly to the Alphas resident. Now he was sitting there and tried to reach Taekwoon who still wasn’t going on the phone. The other two also tried but had no luck either. After their unlucky tries they were busy now with cooking which seemingly didn’t go well if Hakyeon interpreted the curses and the clattering sounds coming from the kitchen right.

 

Still not having luck he called Hongbin instead to ask him if he would come too and if he knew the whereabouts of Taekwoon.

 

“ _Of course I’m coming. Can’t let you have the fun alone!”_ The Beta replied and apparently was getting his things together while he was phoning with Hakyeon to make his way to the Alphas’ home.

 

“Good, then there was only one left. I can’t seem to reach Daeguni and wanted to ask if you know where he is right now.” The worry was evident in his voice which make something churn in Hongbin’s stomach when he heard his friend like that. He saw the other in the library and then later when he was outside he saw him step into a car of a known man.

 

“ _I-I think I know where he could be…_ ” Hongbin started with a very quiet and unsure voice. Hakyeon raised a brow at this behavior and waited for Hongbin to continue. “ _I saw him with someone leaving the campus. He was with this Alpha we saw him with when the incident happened with hyung_.” Hakyeon’s breath faltered. Oh, he knew with who Taekwoon was. With his hot as fuck Alpha he met in this club and later saw in the hospital. The day where Jaehwan and Hyuk fought and the day were Hakyeon saw the Alpha himself for real. This didn’t sound really good. When the other two would hear of this they would immediately go search for him. Though, the Beta himself was worried as fuck, not really liking the idea that Taekwoon was fully alone with an Alpha who could do anything to him if he wanted to.

 

“Hyung? Hyung?! Are you alright?” Hongbin screamed through the phone to get the others attention. “Ye-Yeah. Everything alright but Hongbin-ah… You shouldn’t have him left alone with an alpha. Especially at the evening. Who knows what he is doing right to our Woonie?”

 

“ _I know… What should we do now?_ ” Hakyeon had no idea. He couldn’t leave the other two alone or they would get suspicious and Hongbin alone couldn’t go search for the other considering that Seoul is e very big city. He could be everywhere. Unfortunately, it was too late. The others already know what was going on.

 

“You don’t know where, Taekwoon-hyung is, right?” The youngest asked. Only now the Beta noticed that they were standing behind him now seemingly know what was going on right now. “Ye-Yeah. We can’t reach him right now…” The older Alpha scoffed in irritation. “Why would you hide something like that? We are friends of Taekwoon-hyung, too.” Hakyeon looked down to the floor with guilt. “I’m sorry…” He apologized and spoke the last sentence to Hongbin on the phone. “Please make your way to us, Hongbin-ah. We will see you then.” Thus he hung up and looked up to the other two. “We have no idea where he is or where he could be. The only thing we can do is waiting for him.” He explained and then was surprised by the deep growl coming from Jaehwan. That kind of hurt his heart. For a fleeting second hurt was shown in his eyes but he immediately hid it from Jaehwan.

 

“How can we just sit here and wait for him? He is with another Alpha and I don’t like him. It was enough for me to see him that evening in this club. I don’t want him to get closer to our Taekwoon-hyung!” Jaehwan rambled, only getting angry thinking about this to him unknown Alpha touching their precious Omega.

 

“I know!” Hakyeon shouted back. “But where do you want to start searching?!” The older Alpha was startled not reckoned with the Beta’s outburst. Hyuk was silently brooding about things, going through all the places Taekwoon could be. However, not one of the places were out of the question.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

Taekwoon’s and Wonsik’s forehead were touching, looking each other deeply in the eyes. Wonsik couldn’t hold it in anymore and took the raven’s face in the hand.

The Omega put his own hand over the Alpha’s and sighed dreamily. “Wonsik…” he whispered again making the Alpha pull him closer over the hood. And then finally. Finally, Wonsik put his warm lips on Taekwoon’s, kissing him softly.

 

After some time, Wonsik removed himself from Taekwoon who had to calm down his breathing. Before the Omega could fully calm down Wonsik kissed him again, his tongue licking over Taekwoon’s lips asking for entrance who willingly opened his lips and fluttered his eyes shut. Their kiss became more fervent, Wonsik pushing Taekwoon down on his back on the hood of the car, pressing his crotch against the Omega’s. Taekwoon moaned into the kiss making Wonsik break the kiss.

 

“You are getting cold, Taek. Let’s go back into the car…” Wonsik suggested and Taekwoon nodded back, his face flushed pink from the cold and the kiss.

 

The instantly climbed back into the car but before they could do something, Taekwoon’s phone vibrated, a sign that he got a new message. He unlocked the phone and was shocked by the countless calls and messages. The last one came from Hongbin saying that they all wanted to meet at the two Alphas home. He bit at his bottom lip and decided that he had to go to the others. “Wonsik?”

 

“Yeah?” The other asked back.

 

“I have to go meet the others or they will get worried. The already called so many times…” The raven explained. Wonsik’s head dropped. He didn’t want Taekwoon gone; he still wanted to spend some time with him. Especially after Taekwoon started remembering him. However, he gave a nod and started the engine before driving to Taekwoon’s destiny.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

While they were all thinking the doorbell rang. Hyuk went and opened the door for the appearing Hongbin. He took of his jacket and shoes and joined the others in the living-room. “What is with those faces, guys?” Hongbin asked into the room making the others look up at him, Jaehwan and Hyuk lokking a bit angry and Hakyeon looking really worried. A sigh left Hongbin’s lips and he started speaking, seriousness evident in his voice. “Listen, guys.” Everyone perked up and gave him all the attention. “You know, you shouldn’t worry too much about Taekwoon-hyung. He isn’t a child, he can watch out for himself and by that what Taekwoon-hyung told me, the Alpha isn’t dangerous. Ravi seems to be a really nice guy or he wouldn’t have saved him the last time for nothing in return. Also, Taekwoon-hyung can decide himself if he wanted to go with him or not. I think he even likes this alpha very much.”

 

The two Alphas growled at that and Hongbin only shook his head in disbelieve. “You’re lying!” Hyuk shouted and Hongbin only laughed at that. “No, I’m not. You have to accept that Taekwoon-hyung won’t choose you anymore. He already has someone.” Both the Alphas looked somewhere else, not wanting to believe that Taekwoon already had someone before they had the chance to show him how much they want him and treasure him.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

 

The doorbell rang again and everyone looked up at this. Jaehwan quickly walked to the door and opened to see their group’s Omega standing there. “Taekwoon-hyung!” He shouted and pulled the Omega into a tight hug. The hug was shorted by the scent Jaehwan smelled and he started growling just now realizing that another Alpha was standing right behind Taekwoon.

 

“Whatare you doing here?” He asked with a growl in the Alpha’s direction.

 

Taekwoon cleared his voice before he started speaking. “I want to introduce you all to him. His name is Wonsik.”

 

“Hi. Nice to meet you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jaehwan and Hyuk were sitting there grimly in the living-room, Hakyeon sat there watching the newcomer Alpha dreamingly and Hongbin was smiling at Taekwoon and Wonsik with a friendly welcoming smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you personally, Wonsik. My name is Hongbin I’m a Beta. This here is Hakyeon and a Beta too and the other two sulking there are Jaehwan and Sanghyuk also known as Hyuk, both Alphas.” Hongbin introduced, while Wonsik was listening intensely. Meanwhile Taekwoon was kind of blushing and fidgeting nervously next to the Alpha.

 

“Where are my manners?” Hakyeon suddenly shouted and stood up and to offer his place to their guest. “Here, have a seat.” Wonsik thanked the other and took Taekwoon’s hand in his own to lead them to the couch to sit there. Enthusiastically, Hakyeon clapped once with his hand and asked Wonsik and Taekwoon if they need something. “Do you want something to drink or to eat? “ Hakyeon asked nicely and waiting for the reply. Wonsik didn’t take long and answered immediately. “Water would be nice. And I already ate but thank you for asking.” Taekwoon also wanted to say something but Hakyeon already indicated with his glance that he already knew what their Omega wanted.

 

Then Hakyeon disappeared to the kitchen to fetch their drinks. Jaehwan and Hyuk were still sulking and glaring at the new Alpha, wanting to kill him with their eyes. Hongbin next to them rolled his eyes, not really understanding why they wouldn’t understand that they don’t have a chance anymore. They should be really nice to the new Alpha or Taekwoon would once again put a distance between himself and the other Alphas. And he really didn’t want the dynamic of the group getting destroyed because of those knotheads.

 

Instead he was the one asking Wonsik questions about him like what he was doing for his life, how his family looks like and so on. “I’m studying economics right now and also work in the same company as Taekwoonie here.” The Omega blushed at the nickname and while Wonsik told them further about himself. “I have one little sister and my parents, there is no one else of important I can tell you about.” Jaehwan only ‘tched’ and Hyuk pouted in an angry manner, while Hongbin was glaing at them. In this time Hakyeon came back with a tablet with all their drinks and handed them out to the respective person.

 

Suddenly, Taekwoon’s phone rang again this evening. Quickly, he took it out from his pocket and a smile spread over his face when he saw who was calling. The raven excused himself to the corridor to talk to the person in private and gave Wonsik a reassuring smile. “I will be back in a few minutes.”

 

And Jaehwan and Hyuk were sighing dreamily when Taekwoon left the room. When the door was shut close the immediately laid their eyes on the enemy Alpha, who was laughing with Hakyeon about something they didn’t pay attention to. “Look, how he is already flirting with Hakyeon-hyung.” Hyuk whispered to the elder next to him who scoffed at the view before him. “How shameful. Taekwoon-hyung is really too good for him.”

 

After some minutes the Omega appeared again with a happy gaze explaining who called him. “My mother called me. He already tried to reach me today but I… I wa-was busy with something else…” Taekwoon blushed when he thought about the reason why he couldn’t pick up the phone while Wonsik was smirking secretly. Hongbin and Hakyeon looked at each other, already guessing what could have happened between them and the two other Alphas gaped at the reaction of Taekwoon, not wanting to believe what was going through their heads.

 

“Now!” Hakyeon started getting all of the others attention. “We have a new guest here and I think Hyuk-ah and Jaehwan-ah didn’t include the factor that one person more was coming today and didn't buy enough for dinner. I suggest that we order something.” With this he walked to the kitchen and came back with some flyers. “What do you want to eat?” Everyone named something else but in the end they went for Taekwoon’s idea to eat Italian. He only brought the suggestion to everyone and Wonsik was the first one to agree. The two other Alphas also not resisting him agreed too.

 

The quickly chose their dinner and Hakyeon went to get the phone to call the restaurant and giving them the order and address. While they were waiting Wonsik tried to get to know the others better. The conversation with Hongbin and Hakyeon was easy but the other two were trying to ignore him and giving all their attention to Taekwoon who instead was hanging with his eyes on Wonsik’s lips to absorb every word he was telling.

 

Half an hour later their dinner arrived and with eating everything up the evening went by with a few pranks there and a discussion here.

 

Wonsik being the friendly and polite one excused himself to go home. “I still have some assignments and reports to write. It was really nice meeting you.” Hakyeon and Hongbin only could give everything back. “We can only give this back. And we should thank you for making sure that nothing’s going to happen to our Omega here.” Taekwoon only gave a light hit to Hakyeon while disagreeing with that point. “I can totally protect myself, Yeon.” Wonsik chuckled lightly at the small dispute between the two friends and went to the corridor to get his things to make himself ready. The raven immediately followed him and also put on his jacket. He also wanted to go home to finish some things.

 

With a short ‘see you’ to the others they left the apartment to walk to Wonsik’s car and driving home. Meanwhile Hakyeon towered himself above the two sitting Alphas with a displeasured face and his arms crossed in front of his chest. “You were really rude to our guest today!” Hyuk wanted to disagree but Hakyeon didn’t give him the chance to. “Please, I don’t want to hear any excuses from you. If you really care about Woonie then you should have been nice to his new friend. He felt really uncomfortable tonight because you two have been such dicks to our very friendly guest!” At this Hyuk and Jaehwan looked down at the floor. However, Jaehwan stood up and nearly loomed over the other, not wanting to go down like this. “Whatever! He shouldn’t have brought him in the first place. I don’t want to see this man again! Taekwoon deserves someone better. He is totally hiding something! He doesn’t have good intentions and I can smell it from here!” Both of them were glaring at each other.

 

Hongbin coughed form the side to make them listen to him. “Please, can you stop this? This sexual tension is getting out of hand.” The last part he was more mumbling under his breath, so the others couldn’t understand him. With a sigh Hakyeon relaxed his posture. “I think Taekwoon would have made you understand. Now that we have done what we wanted to do I can leave now. We will see each other through the week. Have a good night.” With this said he also left. Hongbin was standing in the middle of the room looking at the other two.

 

“Really, why don’t you give up? You don’t have a chance against a gentleman like him. And as a side note: Other mothers also have beautiful children.”

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Hakyeon was walking home instead of taking the bus. Looking up at the midnight sky he sighed sadly. Why did it have to come to this revelation? Why did Jaehwan present as an Alpha? And why so late? He would have felt better when Jaehwan knew he was an Alpha when they met each other. He knew when Jaehwan set his eyes on Taekwoon that he fell in love at first sight. However, Hakyeon still hoped because at that time Jaehwan ‘was’ a Beta. And he knew that the Omegas mostly end up with an Alpha. Now all the chances vanished.

 

Now he could fully forget that he would get a partnership with Jaehwan. He was fully focused on Taekwoon, even when it seems that the Omega already has someone. With his shoulders hunched and his directed to the floor he walked home, trying not to waste any thoughts on Jaehwan.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

Wonsik and Taekwoon were sitting comfortably in the car, silence enveloping them. While Wonsik was driving to Taekwoon’s address the Omega was looking at the passing scenery. It didn’t too long when they finally arrived. Minutes passed but the raven was still sitting there, looking at the entrance of the building. The light haired Alpha was looking at him instead, at his beautiful profile, his nose sniffing the sweet scent wafting from the Omega. Slowly, Taekwoon turned his head around, looking sweetly at Wonsik with his feline like eyes. “It was a nice evening, Wonsik…”, he whispered into the nice car, reaching with his hand for Wonsik and caressing his cheek. The Alpha was gripping the steering wheel in a tight grip, his knuckles turning white.

 

With a kiss on his cheek the raven wanted to call it a night and reached for the door handle of the car when he was suddenly turned around, looking at the lustful eyes of the younger man only inches away from his face. Wonsik took his face in his and pushed his lips on the soft ones of Taekwoon, who immediately responded back, their tongues now fighting a passionate fight, kissing each other like it were the last kiss they would share in their life. Only after some time they parted, their lips glossy from all the saliva exchanged between them. Especially Takewoon was breathing heavily, getting all the air in his system lost in the kiss.

 

“I wish you a good night, Taekwoonie.” With a last peck on the Alpha’s lips the elder left the car and waited till the car wasn’t seen anymore. With his fingers touching his lips and a happy smile on his face he made his way inside to his apartment. He had to admit that he would have invited Wonsik to himself without hesitation. However it looked like Wonsik wanted to take everything slow, to not force the Omega and take him forcefully as his mate. The next weeks would probably show if Wonsik was still the caring and thoughtful child he met back then.

 

Then he remembered something. With a quiet gasp he took out the handkerchief he had in his pocket, looking at it. It became his lucky charm in a way. Looking thoughtful at this piece of fabric he asked himself some things in his mind.

 

_Is it fate that we met each other back there in the park? Are we maybe fated?_

Ω ~ α

 

 

It was already the next day. And also the day where he would visit his parents which he didn’t see a long time now. Yesterday his mother already called, excited because they got a new neighbor and his father pouting because his mother was only talking about this man.

 

“ _He is so handsome, Taeki. I mean, okay, he is a foreigner but still very handsome. You have to meet him, Taeki. You will like him very much!”_ His mother told him and Taekwoon only chuckled, while his father was shouting at the background the opposite of what his mother was saying. They talked a bit more and the raven promised that he would visit them the next day.

 

And that day was today. He was just packing a few things before he went showering and making himself presentable for his parents. His parents would love him every time and they didn’t care how he looked like but he was cautious.

 

Finished with everything he took his things and looked that his windows all were locked before leaving his apartment and taking the bus to the part of the city where his parents were living. It took them some time to get to the station. Stepping out he looked at the houses and streets around him. He was glad that his parents could finally live where they wanted to live so badly. He could still remember when the moved here, his father so proud that he worked himself up in the company he was working and saving all the money for the new home they purchased.

 

Quickly, he made his way to the address he remembered like the back of his hand. He was excited to see them again after some time. The raven didn’t want to admit it in front of his parents but he missed living with them, missed his mother’s home-cooked meals and missed the time they always spend together. It didn’t take long when he finally reached his home. His father’s car was parked in front of the garage, indicating that he was home.

 

With big steps he walked up to the front door and rang the bell, waiting patiently for one of his parents to open the door. The door opened and behind it appeared his father, a smile immediately stretching on his face when he saw who was standing behind the door. “Taekwoon!” Without another word he pulled his son in a bone-crushing hug.

 

His father was as tall as him, which sometimes surprised Taekwoon himself that he got as tall as his Alpha father. He was strong and had an athletic figure, his skin lost color the last time he saw his father. In his eyes his father was also one of the most handsome man he had seen his whole life, with his almond eyes, straight nose and a mole at one corner of his lips. When he was small he always said that he would marry his father when he was grown up.

 

Then his father beckoned him inside while talking to him. “We are so happy that you came, Taekwoon. Your mother was thinking all the time what he should cook for you and what dessert he should make.” Taekwoon chuckled already knowing what his mother had looked like thinking about these things. “I’m happy with everything he does. I love everything he cooks, he should already know that.”

 

As he stepped through the door to the living he saw his mother arranging some things before he turned around wanting to ask his husband who it was when he saw his son standing there. “Taek!” His Omega mother shouted and pulled him into a hug, not as strong as his father’s but still strong enough to push all the air out of Taekwoon’s lungs. Laughing happily the raven wrapped his arms around his mother’s body. “Hello, mom.” His mother was the opposite of his father, a bit smaller and not as athletic as his father. He got pale smooth skin which he got from his mother, big doe eyes and full pink lips.

 

It took longer for his mother to let him free, looking at his son with unshed tears in his eyes. “You really should visit us more often. I missed you so much, Taek!” Taekwoon felt bad when he saw his mother like this, close to tearing up but still a smile on his face for finally seeing his only son. “I’m sorry, to both of you. I promise to visit you more often.” The youngest Omega apologized and promised. His mother shook his head and caressed Taekwoon’s cheek in a loving manner. “You don’t have to promise this. I don’t want you to feel bad. I should be sorry that I am just too attached to you.”

 

“Jaejoong, don’t guilt-trap our son. I think he is stressed enough with his university things and his new work.” His husband said and Jaejoong nodded. “I know, Yunho. That s why I was saying that. You should be listening more than eat all the snacks I arranged for our son!” To the end Jaejoong was now shouting at his husband and Yunho looked at him shocked. “It was just one!” Yunho argued back, whining at the accusation. “Really, sometimes I think I have two children instead of one.” Taekwoon laughed at their usual antics and fight over trivial things.

 

After that they made themselves comfortable in the living room and talking about what was new in their lives and if something exciting happened. Suddenly, Jaejoong remembered something. His pretty face became totally exciting and Yunho next to him was already rolling his eyes, a normal reaction when he was jealous. Taekwoon could already guess where this conversation was going. “I already told you about our new neighbor, right?” Taekwoon nodded at this and his father was scoffing, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his lips pouting, not liking how Jaejoong was talking about the new neighbor. “You should meet him, Taek. Really!”

 

Out of nowhere the doorbell rang the second time on this day. Before Yunho could stand up his husband was already on his feet, nearly running to the front door and greeting the person on the other side. Yunho already knew who it was and clenched his jaw in jealousy while his son was observing him giggling at this kind of cute reaction of his father.

 

Both could hear the steps coming closer to the living-room. When the new neighbor stepped through the door Taekwoon gasped when he finally understood and recognized the person his mother was talking about. It was Matt Gordon standing there and also looked surprised at first. Then his whole face changed into a very happy one. “ ** _Hey, Taekwoon. It’s really nice to meet you here._** ” Jaejoong looked between them questioning. Though then a smile was plastered on his face and his eyes twinkled. " ** _We already talked about this, Matt._** To improve your Korean you have to speak it often as possible.” Mat apologized and greeted the other two in Korean, a heacy accent coming through. Taekwoon had to admit that it sounded very charming. He totally understood why Jaejoong was so smitten with him.

 

“Hello, Matt-ah. It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Taekwoon giggled at the bad acting of his father whose lips were smiling but his eyes not. And embarrassed laugh left Matt’s lips. “I’m sorry, Jung-shii. **_I already told you that I’m not interested in your mate. He just reminds me of my own mother._** And I’m just really thankful that he wants to help me improve my Korean.” Then Matt directed his whole attention at Taekwoon who was still silent and observing everything. “What a surprise meeting you here, Taekwoon. **_Would have never guessed that these two are your parents_**.”

 

“You already know each other?” Jaejoong asked excited. Now Yunho understood why he was so eager for their neighbor. And he also didn’t like the idea that Jaejoong wanted Matt to meet their son so badly. He had to have a serious talk with his husband later.

 

Taekwoon continued, explaining where he met Matt. “I work for this company and I met him there a few days ago. He is also friends with Wonsik-“ Before he could continue Yunho out of nowehere threw a question in the room. “Who is Wonsik?” Taekwoon winced, already knowing what was going to come. His father already wasn’t happy when he got to know that Sanghyuk was one of his friends when he was an Alpha. If he knew that Jaehwan was an Alpha now and that he made ‘friends’ with Wonsik who was also an Alpha all hell would break loose.

 

In his father’s eyes he was still the innocent Omega not knowing anything about mating and knotting. Before he could say anything Matt already answered his father. “ ** _Wonsik as an Alpha friend of mine who also works in the company where we both met._** ” Shocked at this revelation the oldest Alpha in the room looked directly at Taekwoon, his eyes asking what he was doing with an Alpha friend like Wonsik? Taekwoon winced at this and didn’t give any answers. “Later…” He said quietly.

 

After all those revelations they seated themselves all in the living-room again and Jaejoong asked Matt how his week was and other things about his life. When a discussion between the mated pair started Matt laid his eyes on the raven who was became more silent when he appeared. He just couldn’t take is eyes off him. Taekwoon was in his eyes the most suited mate for him ever met. Back in Canada the Omegas were much different than here. They were more independent, knew what they wanted and sometimes use their pheromones as an advantage. Sometimes they want things he couldn’t give them.

 

But here? Here they think about their Alpha mate. They love and care for them. At least this was what he saw in the pair sitting in the same room as him. And Matt was a total sucker for a full romantic partnership. He would do anything for his mate even trying to get him the stars from the sky. He only had months staying in South Korea. And this time he wanted to use to woo the Omega sitting there and persuade him to be his mate and go to him with to Canada. Even if he could already smell Wonsik’s slowly fading scent on him.

 

Later that day Jaejoong vanished into the kitchen with his son to get dinner ready, while Yunho was forced to talk with Matt about God and the world. When the two Omegas weren’t in the hearing distance anymore he directed his eyes warningly at the other Alpha in front of him snapping at him. “You won’t get too close to my son or I will rip your balls and dick off.” Scared, Matt held his hands up in a defending manner. “I wouldn’t try anything to upset you, Jung-shii.”

 

Meanwhile, Jaejoong was cooking the meat and Taekwoon was making some ingredients ready for the other food. “Now, tell me about this Wonsik-guy, Taeki.” Jaejoong started and the raven stopped a moment in his work to look at his mother. With a sigh he started to tell him everything. “I-I met him a few weeks ago. And then some time later when an incident happened…” Jaejoong looked at him questioning but his son shook his head ‘no’. “Nothing bad happened, you don’t have to worry. But then I met him more often and I don’t know… There is just something between us. I really like him, mom.”

 

Jaejoong took his son in his arms when he saw the confusion in his eyes, whispering to him that he would know soon enough. “Don’t worry. You will know soon enough if he is the right one.” Taekwoon hugged him back, feeling the comfort he missed so much in the last months.

 

When dinner was ready they all sat themselves in the dining room with all the food already served. Matt was complimenting their cooking all the time and moaning at the taste on his tongue, while Yunho was glaring daggers at him till he was stopped by Jaejoong hitting him once on the shoulder and whispering “Don’t be rude.” Taekwoon was always nice to Matt and even tried to have a conversation with him. Matt was so charming and friendly to him that he also had to swoon a bit inwardly about Matt.

 

Then it was time for the Jung’s only son to go. “I still have some things to do till tomorrow. But I will visit you soon enough.” Jaejoong already had wet eyes but forced himself to be strong and not shed one single tear and suggested a way for him to get home save. “How about that Matt brings you home?” Yunho wanted to argue. Though, Matt already gave a positive answer and promised Jaejoong to bring his son home. When he looked at Yunho he warned him once again with his eyes and making a hand gesture cutting something. Matt gulped strongly, smiling in a scared way and nodded at this.

 

Taekwoon pulled his parents in a loving hug. “I promise, I will come when there is time.” With a kiss on his mother’s cheek he made his way to the corridor where Matt was already waiting, ready to go outside. The raven put on his coat and shoes before waving to his parents and was escorted outside.

 

It was cold, their breath building a little fog when the breathed the air out of their lungs. Quietly, the Omega followed Matt to his car standing in front of his house next to his parents. “Nice car.” He complimented to which Matt gave him a smile before unlocking it and opening the passenger’s door for the raven. Tentatively he stepped into the car and immediately buckled up before Matt closed the door and seating himself in front of the steering wheel. Then came the question about his address he put into the navigator.

 

It was still quiet between them, when Matt was driving to his destination. It took them some time to reach his home. It was a silent ride all along till they reached Taekwoon’s apartment.

 

“ ** _Thank you, for bringing me home. Also it was a very nice day with you and my parents. I wish you a good night_** ” The omega uttered and reached for the door handle and stepped out of the car. Before he could make his way to the building he was stopped by the call of his name. “ ** _Taekwoon, wait!_** ” He turned around, seeing the tall Alpha standing by his car, looking at him like kicked puppy. “ ** _Can I ask you for something?_** ” Taekwoon couldn’t say ‘no’ and instead nodded his head. “ ** _Can I get one kiss from you? On the cheek is enough… Pretty please?_** ” Taekwoon gave a light giggle and he just couldn’t say ‘no’ to this too, when he was asking this nicely. With a few steps he walked up to the brunett and gave him a light peck on his cheek. Looking up to him he asked with a smile on his face, “ ** _Happy?_** ” To which Matt replied with a nod and a gorgeous smile on his face.

 

With this treat he stepped back into the car, waved for the last time at Taekwoon before starting the engine and leaving the Omega behind. Kind of tired from this day he turned around to walk a few steps, his eyes still trained to the floor. Then he looked up and abruptly stood still. There, right at the entrance was standing someone, the lights behind him showing only the silhouette of the person. Fortunately, Taekwoon could on the basis of the scent coming from the person recognize who was standing there. “Wonsik…” He breathed into the night, making Wonsik step away from there to the light of the lamp on the street. Why did he always have to look so handsome?

 

Without hesitation the Omega started to run and threw himself into the strong Alpha’s arms. Wonsik pulled him even closer to his body, his arms tightening the hug around the raven’s waist, smelling his sweet scent at his neck. However, something irritated him. And it was the scent of another Alpha clinging to Taekwoon.

 

With a growl he pushed Taekwoon’s head away from his neck before crushing his lips on Taekwoon’s who immediately kissed him back with the same force, their tongues licking over each other’s lips, teeth and tongue. “God… I… missed you… so fucking much…” Wonsik said between the kiss making the Omega whimper. He stopped the kiss and latched his lips and tongues instead on Taekwoon’s neck, licking and sucking the pale skin, lightly biting it with his teeth. “Wonsik…” Taekwoon moaned into the quiet night, clawing the back of Wonsik’s black shirt and the light hair, pushing him closer to his neck. Wonsiks one hand wandered over the raven’s back down to his ass, squeezing it harshly. Another moan left the Omega’s mouth. If he continued this some people would see this side of Taekwoon and maybe he would also get unwanted attention of other Alphas. This was something Wonsik didn’t want to share. But he couldn’t stop. Something was wrong.

 

He couldn’t stop.

 

He wanted Taekwoon.

 

He wanted him now.

 

He wanted to mate him now.

 

He wanted to mark him as his mate.

 

Now!

 

_Mine! Mine! Mine! Mate! Mate! Mate!_

_MarkMarkMarkMark!_

_Mark me! Mark me! Mark me now Alpha! Please!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hongbin was sitting in his living-room comfortably on his couch with his dinner consisting of a bowl of ramen and watching TV. Finally came the news he actually wanted to watch, to inform himself what was going on in the world. Some scandal about taxes was revealed, in another country the president once again said something controversial and so on. Suddenly, the news-speaker became much more serious.

 

“ _Next we come to some revelation about the new suppressants which are on the market for a few weeks now. It was said that those have a better effect on the Omegas and Alphas in South Korea, a good reason why the doctors prescribed them immediately to the suitable patients.”_

While she was talking, the beta listened intently eating his ramen.

 

_“Researches revealed that those suppressants have a after effect which appear only after a few weeks making them ineffectually. Alphas and Omegas will have their natural cycle now. Alphas won’t have a chance to stop their natural urges and Omegas will emit pheromones and directly submit to the first Alpha they unintentionally imprinted. Furthermo-“_

 

At this Hongbin started to choke on the noodles he just put in his mouth and hit himself on his chest to stop the coughing. “Oh shit.” He cursed and showed the most upsetting face while looking at the screen of his television. “Oh shit!” He shouted and instantly turned the television off, ran with his bowl to the kitchen to throw it in the sink. Then he quickly walked to the front door of his apartment, put on his jacket and shoes, took his keys and wallet and ran out of the flat locking the door behind him.

He ran like there was a horde of zombies following him. “Hopefully I’m not late…” He mumbled and even started to run faster to the direction of Taekwoon’s home.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

It got colder outside. The moon was shining freely at the earth, revealing the darkest secrets going on in the capital of South Korea. A pair was stumbling out of a club, touching each other intimately, kissing each other nearly sucking each other’s soul out. They didn’t even make it to the car waiting for them and they were already knotted.

 

In another part of the town an Omega lured an Alpha into an ally, attacked him and used the Alpha to get his satisfaction. The Alpha himself wasn’t reluctant and even enjoyed what was happening. A willing Omega? He would never say no.

 

Meanwhile, Wonsik and Taekwoon were still kissing each other on the street, their hands still wandering over each other’s body. The Omega was whimpering in the kiss, ranting the Alpha’s name. “Wonsik, Wonsik, Wonsik…” The light haired young man was now sniffing the other’s neck, just couldn’t get enough of the sweet scent, both his hands on the raven’s ass, squeezing and pushing him closer to his body, making the other moan.

 

“Alpha…” This one word. This one word leaving the Omegas mouth made Wonsik feel many emotions in the same time. It made him lust even more after the raven, made him feel happy that Taekwoon was addressing him as ‘his’ Alpha, possessiveness because this marked Taekwoon as his mate. His Omega.

 

“Sikkie, let us please go in… Please…” Taekwoon begged, while moving his hips against Wonsiks groin like a cat in heat. The Alpha growled at this action, kneeled down a bit and positioned Taekwoon’s arms around his neck whispering into his ear, “Hold tightly here.” Then his hands took hold of Taekwoon’s thighs. His heavenly thick thighs he badly wanted to feel wrapped around his hips while he rutted into the raven.

 

With all his strength he lifted the other up, making the other gasp at this action. With strong steps he made his way to the building and took the stairs, asking the other which floor and room which the other gave him an answer, panting heavily into his ear, then licking and biting the earlobe, nearly making the younger’s legs go weak.

 

After minutes they reached the Omega’s apartment. The Alpha found the keys in the pocket of the raven’s jacket, unlocked and opened the door and kicked the door shut. Not a second passed and Wonsik pushed the uplifted Omega against the wall of the corridor, putting his lips directly against the Omega’s kissing him with greed and lust. He once again squeezed the others ass and pushed himself closer to the other that not even a piece of paper could come between them. The Omega once again moaned sinfully when Wonsik thrusted his hips once against the others. “Aaahh~”

 

Those sounds were music to his ears. Impatiently, the raven whimpered when Wonsik stopped with everything and instead stared at the other, just once again seeing how beautiful the other was with his pale flushed skin, the plump lips red swollen from their kissing. Licking his lips at this sight the Omega whimpered again, wanting to feel this sinful hot tongue against his heated skin. Wonsik pulled away from the wall, his hands on Taekwoon’s ass and carried the other to the direction of the bedroom.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Hongbin was panting. Running takes a lot of energy of him. He just ran the half way to Taekwoon’s home and he was still so far away. _I have to reach him quickly!_ Only that thought made him run again, leaving the buildings and streets behind on his way.

 

He had to get there fast, his intuition never betrayed him.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Taekwoon was lying on his comfortable bed in his bedroom. Wonsik was hovering over him, watching him with vigilant eyes. With a jolt Wonsik took off his coat. On their way to the bedroom he already made the Omega getting rid of his own jacket.

With agility, he positioned himself between the Omega’s legs and his hands next to the elders head on the mattress. For minutes they only looked at each other. Slowly, the Omega started to fidget a bit. The reason was that he felt how wet he was getting down there.  “You know…” The light haired man started while looking the other deeply in his eyes, making him stop moving around.  “I can smell your wetness down here…” Wonsik continued and indicated his saying by touching Taekwoon down there. The other whined cutely, feeling ashamed that he got a reaction like that. While Wonsik was squeezing him down there he turned his now beet red head around and hid behind his hands. “No…” Wonsik uttered and took the other’s hand in his own and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Woon, look at me…” he whispered. Hesitantly, the Omega moved his head to Wonsik, laying his eyes on the other.

 

“Don’t feel ashamed. I even feel flattered that you are reacting like this because of me. This only proofs that you don’t want to deny me. So please, don’t hold back. You know you want it too…” Taekwoon’s breath hitched and he tried to relax again.

 

Out of nowhere, Wonsik started kissing him again and licked his lips to gain the entrance to his cavern which Taekwoon gave him immediately. The Alpha sighed in the kiss, enjoying the scent wafting freely from the raven underneath him. One of his hands went to explore the sinful body, disappearing under the cotton blue shirt the other was wearing, feeling the soft smooth skin. He wanted to see him, wanted to see more of his skin and taint it with marks and love bites.

 

With a growl against Taekwoon’s lips he pleaded the other to take off his shirt. “Please, Woon. Take your shirt off for me…” The other didn’t think twice and took it off. When he saw the others eyes on his body he felt a bit insecure and tried to hide a bit of his body with his arms. “Don’t.” Wonsik muttered and put his hand on the others stomach. “You are beautiful, Woon.” Taekwoon’s breath hitched at how Wonsik was looking at him. So full of passion and lust.

 

And he could see and feel how the other was trembling. Trembling because he was holding himself back so strongly. For him. Without wasting another thought Taekwoon wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him down in a messy kiss only consisting of tongue and teeth, saliva trickling in each other’s mouth. Quickly, the Alpha pushed the others pants down with his underwear. Taekwoon mewled into the kiss when he felt the air hitting his wet ass and hard cock.

 

They both stopped their kiss, Wonsik rose himself in a kneeling position to get rid of his own upper body clothes. “Wonsik~” The Omega mewled and felt the others hard muscles underneath the tanned skin with his hand. Whining at what he felt he let his wander down to the bulge in the other’s dark jeans.

 

Suddenly, Taekwoon was pinned down on the bed.  Both his hands held above his head with one of Wonsik’s. “Shit!” The other cursed and started licking the raven’s neck and let his other hand wander down to his own jeans and pulled them a bit down with his boxers. His dick now free he sighed against Taekwoon’s neck and guided it to the Omega’s ass between the cleft.

 

Only a little touch between his ass was making Taekwoon go crazy. “Wonsik! Please!” The Omega shouted and moved his hips to get more friction down there. Another deep growl left Wonsik’s lips and he couldn’t hold himself back and rutted with his dick between Taekwoon’s ass cheeks against the others body.

 

“Damn! Why do you have to be so tempting! You have no idea how much I want you, Woon!” Wonsik ranted and didn’t stop moving. Taekwoon also was losing himself and shouted at the other to do something. “Please, Wonsik. Just d-don’t stop!” He begged and what he said next was the last straw for Wonsik. “Please, knot me! Make me your mate, Alpha!”

 

A deep growl was directed to him and with one move he was turned around on his hands and knees with his hips up. Wonsik growled again at the sight before him. His virgin hole on display, his whole ass wet and full of slick and only because of him. Licking his lips at this sight he didn’t let another second pass before laying his tongue on the puckered hole, surprising Taekwoon and let him scream pleasantly at this. “Oh my god!” The Omega shouted and clawed the sheets hard beneath him and ranted to the Alpha to ‘please, don’t stop’.

 

How could Wonsik stop?

 

He thrusted his tongue in and out, licked over it roughly and moaned at the taste taking over his mouth. The Omega smelled so sweet, so intoxicating and even tasted better. Wonsik couldn’t hold back the moan which made Taekwoon whimper at this reaction, not believing that he was the one making the Alpha feel like this.

 

The next thing happening was that one of the younger’s finger joined his tongue to enter the Omega’s hole, stretching it so much more. Taekwoon felt overwhelmed, felt the arousal getting so much worse, making him a whining and whimpering mess, the entire time chanting Wonsiks name into the pillow and nearly shouting the whole building together when the Alpha behind him found the spot bringing the most pleasure to the pretty Omega.

 

A smirk was taking over Wonsik’s face, enjoying the reaction from Taekwoon too much when he once again went over the prostrate with his finger making the other keen and fidget under him, wanting him to touch him again there and much more slick coming out of his hole. “Please, Wonsik. Please do th-that again…” The other begged, looking over his shoulder to the younger.

 

Wonsik grunted at the sight the raven gave in front of him. His cheeks flushed red and stricken with shed tears, his eyes wet, dilated and fogged with lust because of the pleasure and teasing he received just now, his hair tousled in all the direction. He was beautiful like this and Wonsik didn’t want anyone else to ever see _his_ Omega like this, ruined in the most beautiful and passionate way ever. With a skillful move he pushed his finger once again towards the spot and just couldn’t take his eyes off of Taekwoon, who showed him the most lewd expression he had ever seen in his whole life. “Damn!” Wonsik cursed, just still not believing that Taekwoon could get so much more beautiful. Not waiting any longer he turned the other around on his back and pushed another finger into the warmth of the raven, his eyes still trained on the wrecked Omega, who was now moving himself against his fingers, moaning and shouting beautifully, clutching the sheets beneath them tighter and throwing his head back in a scream when he made his fingers touch the spot again.

 

Wonsiks lips now were attached to Taekwoon’s neck, feeling the rapid pulse under his tongue, licking over there again and again. The Omega hands were wandering over the Alpha’s shoulder blades, neck and were tousling his light hair. He pushed his neck closer to the other in a submissive manner, his thoughts only surrounded with a few things. The raven wanted the other to finally bite him and mark him, but this only could happen when the other was finally in him, his warmth enveloping the other’s knot.

Wonsik meanwhile went down further to Taekwoon’s collarbone and chest, littering some more kisses and licking over the already hard nipples, even biting them and making the other whine cutely at this torture. A chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes getting so much darker.

 

“Alpha! Please, knot me now! Mark me and make me yours!” Taekwoon shouted again this night. Another deep growl left Wonsik’s lips. He shed the rest of his clothes and positioned himself back between the Omega’s sinful and long legs. Oh, he will enjoy the feeling when those legs are wrapped around his hips so much. His cock was once again nudging the Omega’s ass, teasing his hole with the head of his dick.

 

The raven tried to push himself closer to the other but Wonsik pulled every time back when he tried to get more friction. “Ah-ah… I want you to say it again, Woon. Say it again. Say it again that you are _mine!_ ”

 

“I’m yours, Alpha! I’m only yours! Please knot me and let me have you as my mate… Please…” More tears of pleasure were flowing down the other’s porcelain skin. With his arms he pulled the other closer to him to kiss him and whispering all the things Wonsik wanted to hear since he met the other again in the club.

 

“You will be mine, Taekwoon… Only mine…”


	9. Chapter 8

Hongbin ran and ran and every time he passed another street he felt like he could run faster. His eyes twinkled when he finally caught the sight of the building where Taekwoon was living. This morning he asked the other if they could do something together but was rejected because the Omega already had plans to visit his family. However, after the news Hongbin didn’t feel good and had to make sure that the other was really alone and that he should stop take those suppressants. Fighting his oncoming exhaustion after seeing his destination he still ran into the building and jumping up the stairs.

Finally, he reached to door of the older male’s apartment and immediately stopped. It smelled. His eyes widened at the scent he caught in his nose. It smelled like someone was mating. Worried and with a bad feeling in his stomach he searched frantically for a way to get in Taekwoon’s home. After some time he face palmed himself and put out his keys of his pocket where for emergencies was dangling a copy of the key to Taekwoon’s apartment. Quickly, and with trembling hands he tried to unlock the door. Sweat was forming on his forehead and his hands became clammy. Frustrated he hit the door and a relieved sigh left his lips when he finally got the key into the lock to unlock the door.

“Taekwoon-hyung!”

Hongbin shouted into the room and stood very still when he heard all the noise coming from the bedroom of the raven. With shock showing on his face and feared eyes he took long steps and opened the door not caring if he intruded without permission.

What he saw make the blood freeze in his whole body.

There on Taekwoon’s bed was the Omega underneath the guy he recently got to meet. The Alpha Kim Wonsik. Right now he felt like an outsider, felt like he was looking a movie. A growl went through the room and that was when he finally reacted. Though, the growl Wonsik actually emitted was a warning to the intruder. Wonsik already sensed the scent of the Beta coming into the room.

Before Hongbin could lay his hand on him he turned around with a fierce gaze and looking at him dangerously to not come closer.

Meanwhile the Omega beneath him was whining and clawing his back to try getting Wonsik’s attention. Taekwoon was too into it that he didn’t see that Hongbin was trying to stop them. Hongbin was trying to not show any fear and shouted at the other to let his friend go. “Let him go, Wonsik-shii! Don’t mate him, please! You aren’t you right now!” Hongbin tried this tactic instead. Maybe the Alpha’s mind was stronger at the end than his instincts. In the Beta’s eyes the other made an impression that Taekwoon was his priority and maybe if he ‘guilt-trip’ him he wouldn’t try to mate him. Unfortunately, disturbing an Alpha and Omega while mating was very dangerous but Hongbin needed to stop them.

“What will happen when Taekwoon-hyung is normal again and didn’t want it actually? Just stop this and get away from here!” Another growl was emitted from Wonsik and he stood up to look the other threating in the eyes, making himself more menacing. Hongbin gulped down strongly and took a tiny step back an idea forming in his clever head.

Taekwoon started whining and attached his chest to Wonsik’s back and wrapped his pale arms around the other and nuzzling his shoulder and neck with his nose. “Wonsik~.” He said whining and acting cute. “Please, how long do you want to wait? How much do I have to beg you…?” Wonsik looked over his shoulder at the lustful gaze of _his_ Omega and turned back to Hongbin with a smirk stretching over his face. His hand petted the Omega’s head on his shoulder, whispering a promise to him before directing his attention back to the Beta standing at the door. “No, I won’t.”

Hongbin’s eyes mirrored what the Beta felt in the moment when the Alpha said those words to him. _I knew it… Shit! I have to get him away from Taekwoon._

Wonsik started speaking again. “I waited to damn long for this moment. I want Taekwoon to be finally mine. Mine! Mine alone!”

_This doesn’t sound good. He is too much Alpha now._

“And I’m not the only one who wants this! Taekwoon was begging me to finally take him and mate him! Isn’t this proof enough?!”

_Come on! Attack me!_

“So get out from here and let us do what we were destined to do! Or I will make sure that you leave!”

Hongbin didn’t move from his spot, his teeth and fist clenched together and waiting for the moment he waited. Wonsik’s whole face contoured to a dangerous one and with a growl he tried to attack the other and throw him out but not before detaching the raven’s arms around him to not hurt him. Unfortunately, he didn’t make the bill with Hongbin who took a step back. Wonsik ran through the door instead and was outside the bedroom. The Alpha didn’t react fast enough and the Beta already closed the door to the bedroom and even locked it. As a precaution he pushed the dresser next to the door in front of the door to prevent the other fully getting back into this room.

The banging started instantly and Wonsik was shouting to let him back in and that he would regret what he had just done. Breathing heavily he put his attention back to the Omega who was realizing that Wonsik, his Alpha, wasn’t here in this room. Then he looked at Hongbin and finally recognizing the other. The raven also heard the Alpha shouting for him at the other side of the door. He took a glance at the Beta and the door did this once again before standing up and trying to move the dresser and get to the door.

Hongbin reacted immediately and pulled the other away from there. “Stop this, hyung!” He commanded but the other wasn’t listening and still tried to get to the Alpha. His Alpha. However, he wasn’t strong enough right now to push the eta away and instead shouted and whined for the light haired Alpha on the other side of the door. “Wonsik! Alph-“ He couldn’t get the word fully out before Hongbin put his hand over the other’s mouth, scowling because of the whole moment right now. With sweaty hands he pulled the other back on the bed, wrapped the blanket on the bed around his body and shushed him and hugged him to get Taekwoon back to his normal state and laying his eyes on the door to be ready when the Alpha was strong enough to get back in his room.

_This will be a very long night…_

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

The sun was just rising over the horizon, painting the sky with many orange and dark blue shades. Taekwoon’s whole face started twitching because it got too bright in his room. Opening his eyes he saw the reason why. The blinds in his bedroom weren’t down and the sun could shine freely through the window brightening his room. Another strange thing the Omega realized was that he was fully naked and only wrapped in his blanket. Taekwoon let his eyes wander further through his surroundings, taking in a many strange things. The dresser next to his door was now pushed right in front of his bedroom door. On the floor were more than his clothes lying.

He felt something stir next to him on the bed and let his eyes fearfully wander to the side this someone was laying. The Omega’s reaction was rising up his brows in a questioning manner. There was his best friend Hongbin sleeping peacefully and fully clothed. Whose clothes were distributed on the ground? The raven went back to yesterday’s events which took place here in his apartment, tried to let his memories jog. His eyes got bigger and bigger when he finally realized what happened yesterday.

_I thought it was only a dream._

Quickly, he unwrapped the blanket around himself, put on a shirt and underwear and pushed the dresser away from the door unlocking it, waking up the Beta in this process. Franticly, he looked around in his corridor and found the one he was looking for. There was Wonsik sitting on the floor next to the door, snoring loudly.

The raven had to giggle at the view he got from the other. It was kind of cute how the other looked like this. However, they had to talk about what happened yesterday and how it happened. Maybe Hongbin could give an insight. He wouldn’t have gotten here without knowing what would happen.

“Wonsik-ah? Wonsik-ah, wake up.” Taekwoon whispered while nudging the other awake.

A loud snore left the Alpha’s mouth and he opened his eyes slowly and looked around confused before focusing his eyes on the Omega kneeling right in front of him. A little flashback appeared right in front of his eyes. Wonsik gulped hardly down the saliva and looked again at the raven who was still waiting for him to remember and to speak up. “Morning.” Wonsik greeted the other, his voice deep and rough which was normal in the morning.

“Good morning, Wonsik-ah. Come on, get up and dress yourself. Meanwhile I will go make breakfast for us all.” When Taekwoon mentioned the word ‘all’ Wonsik made a questioning face asking himself who were the other people. His question was answered when a disheveled Hongbin stepped out of the room fully dressed and yawning in his hand. Then he looked Wonsik up and down and sighed relieved. “Thank god, you are back to normal. I will go ahead and help Taekwoon-hyung. After breakfast I will explain anything. But before…” Quickly, he made his way straight to Taekwoon’s bathroom and retrieved something from a little box on the washing machine. When he came back he didn’t give the Alpha any time to react what was going on.

“Ouch!”

Wonsik’s eyes became a bit teary because of the pain he suddenly got when Hongbin put something on his nose. After wiping away the unshed tears he realized what was going on. Without any warning the Beta put a clothespin on his nose. “What the hell?” He cursed and wanted to remove it when Hongbin slapped away his hand. “You will leave this on, as a precaution. Okay?” The other smiled down at him, but it wasn’t a friendly smile. His lips were curved like this though his eyes didn’t look like this. At this Wonsik only nodded and quickly stood up to put on some clothes.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

Later all three of them were sitting in the living-room, all the dishes for breakfast served on the rectangular table with three cushions to sit on. An amused giggle left Taekwoon’s lips when he saw the clothespin on the Alpha’s nose. He didn’t question it when he saw Hongbin with a little scowl on his face. What made him sad was that Hongbin already took the seat right next to the Alpha.

With a sigh he took the last place and urged the other to start eating.

However, before he could start eating he yelped when a pain went through his whole face coming from his nose. After he opened the eyes he also had a clothespin on. Pouting cutely he glared at the Beta who only responed, “As a precaution.”

When they finished eating Hongbin pulled the other two up and seated the on the couch right behind him. “Now, I will explain what exactly occurred yesterday. You can call yourself lucky that I came to the right time or Taekwoon-hyung would be already… nevermind.” Both of them looked guiltily at their laps, avoiding eye-contact with the Beta. Nevertheless, they were also curious how this happened yesterday. Only the thought of made the other two blush deep red. Secretly, the Omega wished that Wonsik mounted him.

A cough was heard, coming from the Beta standing on front of him. Then he started to explain. Throughout the explanation the eyes of them widened more and more. However, the only thing that stuck on their minds were these words.

_“-submit to the first Alpha they unintentionally imprinted-“_


	10. Chapter 10

After everything was cleared up through the soon-to-be-doctor’s explanation, Hongbin ushered Wonsik to get dresses quickly and asked him to make an appointment with his doctor regarding the suppressants he got from his doctor. The same was made with the Omega. Hongbin already made an appointment with Taekwoon’s doctor beforehand and was already ready to go there with him. Before they left the Beta turned on the television and all the news station reported about the scandal which was bigger than assumed in the beginning. Too many doctors put their trust into the new medicine and nearly prescribed them to every young patient who were to the doctors in the last four months. “This is bad.” Hongbin uttered and bit on his bottom lip nervously.

_“Also it was said that the last nights the mating got out of hand and many Alphas and Omegas imprinted and mated directly. Now the investigation started and the company which made the suppressants are-“_

Then Hongbin turned it off. _Hopefully everything’s going to be alright till the next months._ Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Wonsik standing there already dressed fully and looking once again too good like a model out of the magazine. He wandered up to him and asked him to be quick.

“You should go now. The situation is going out of hand and you should change your medicine directly. Or you will mate someone else on your way.” The Alpha only looked at him and directed his eyes back to the room where Taekwoon was still making himself ready. He just wanted to bid him goodbye before leaving for the day. However, he also understood that this was urgent to handle. A sad sigh left his lips and with a shout in the Omega’s direction he left the apartment. “See you then, Taekwoon-hyung!” With a satisfied nod Hongbin opened the front door and ushered the other to go outside.

Minutes passed and the light haired man was seated in his black car, buckling himself up and starting the engine. He was kind of glad that the Beta came the night to help them and tear them apart before they would have mated. Though, somehow he was also bummed that Taekwoon and him didn’t reach the point where they could have become mated. The Alpha’s policy was to only court and mate someone when they gave their full permission without any influence on their awareness.

“This is really… bad…”

The picture of Taekwoon underneath him was on his mind now. And the Alpha in him won’t forget what occurred this night. He was already crazy because of the fantasies he got because of the Omega. But now? Now something really happened between them. Something real. And this made it really difficult for him to suppress.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Taekwoon and Hongbin were sitting in a taxi which the Beta ordered beforehand. He felt saver this way and there was no Alpha in a radius of few meters who could be a potential threat to the raven next to him. Suddenly, Taekwoon started to speak. “Hongbhin-ah, thank you for coming in the middle of the night to prevent the worst case of happening.” The Omega mumbled and gave his hand a squeeze before going back to fiddle with his hands in a nervous manner.

A light chuckle left the Beta’s lips. “You don’t have to thank me. If I didn’t have watched TV you would probably be pregnant now.” The raven gasped surprised and realized that the thought of being pregnant and having Wonsik’s child grew up in him was making him feel many things at the same time. He felt warm, he felt giddy and he blushed only at the thought how happy this would probably make the other. Nevertheless, he shouldn’t waste his thoughts on those things when he wasn’t even sure himself what he wanted right now. Maybe it was those medicines fault that he wanted Wonsik this way the whole time.

_Please, let all the last weeks not be a figment because of the suppressants._

Then a sentence popped on his mind.

_Right. We are already imprinted on each other. That means…_

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when the taxi driver informed them that they reached their destination.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

It was a mess in the doctor’s office. There were so many Omega’s waiting for their turn but they didn’t make an appointment which made Taekwoon value Hongbin so much more that he was always prepared and thought of everything before doing something. There were some Omega’s in heat, shouting that they needed something, that the natural heat was too much. Others were screaming and calling for the doctor and being angry at the assistants to quickly do something. Hongbin took Taekwoon’s hand in his own when he came back from the reception and led him directly to one of the rooms where they have to wait for the doctor.

Reaching their destination, the Beta sat the Omega on one of the chairs in front of the desk and threw himself tiredly on the one next to it. “Goooood!” The reddish haired Beta complained. “This is a catastrophe! Whole South Korea is at an uproar.”

Taekwoon didn’t know what to say to this situation, didn’t really catch on the news. Probably because he was too busy with… yeah. He was a victim himself and now wondering what will be happening now, what the doctor would do.

It took a bit time till the doctor finally arrived. Tired and exhausted he greeted them with a quiet ‘good morning’ and sat himself on the other side of the table. Hongbin and Taekwoon looked at each other questioningly. While pinching his nose bridge the doctor went through the Omega’s file. “You are also one of the Omega’s I gave the new suppressants. Though it seems you arent’t heavily infected by it…”

The Omega only gave a nod but Hongbin explained what had nearly happened the night and asked the doctor to prescribe Taekwoon the previous suppressants. “Don’t worry. This was my intention to do this.” Quickly, he printed the recipe and put his signature there. “Here”, he muttered and continued after taking a deep breath, “You already know how to take this Jung-shii. I think we are finished here. I still have many patients left. I wish you a good day.”

Without wasting another second both of them quickly left the doctor’s office and went to the next pharmacy to get them. All the time the Beta held the Omega’s hand tightly in his hand and threatened every Alpha who came too close to Taekwoon. However, after they left the pharmacy Hongbin now realized how much time has passed and nervously looked around seeing too many people walking around. Also many of them were going to the next hospital or pharmacy. “Hongbin-ah~!” Hearing his name coming from behind him he turned around and his eyes widened. The Omega was exposed to the pheromones for too long and an attractive flush could be seen on his face and neck. “Shit!”

Out of nowhere a car came to an abrupt stop in front of them. The window of the side where both of them were standing went down revealing a known face to Taekwoon.

“ ** _Matt~!_** ”

“ ** _Quickly step into the car!_** ” He shouted and Hongbin didn’t think twice and opened the door for the seats behind and pushed the raven into the car. When they were already on their way the Beta only now checked out the man driving the car. From where did Taekwoon know him?

And just now the Beta saw how the other was breathing so harshly. _Oh no! He is an Alpha too!_ Hongbin screeched in his mind. Yet the Alpha tried to keep his composure, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel and breathing through his mouth instead through his nose. Still, Hongbin’s senses were on full alert reacting at everything the Alpha did. Next to him Taekwoon was breathing harshly and trying to calm down. Suddenly, Matt stopped in front of the apartment block where Taekwoon was living.

“ ** _Please, take Taekwoon out here quickly. I watch that there are no Alphas coming to close here._** ” Matt ordered and Hongbin needn’t to be told twice and was already pulling Taekwoon out of the car and leading him back to the safety of his flat. There he sat Taekwoon down on the couch and went back to the kitchen to get some water. Then he went back to Taekwoon and gave him the glass of water with one pill of the suppressants. Immediately, the Omega gulped down the pill with the water and tried to get his head to cool down.

The next few hours Hongbin observed the other and was relieved when he saw that the pheromones aren’t so strong anymore and that Taekwoon didn’t look so seductive anymore. He sat himself next to the raven haired Omega and turned on the television to see if something has changed with the news over the scandalous suppressants.

 

_“Today could go into history with all the Alphas and Omegas visiting the doctors all over South Korea. In no time all the other suppressants were all sold off and there wasn’t enough for everyone. All the others have to wait till the new ones are imported. Some of them even need to stay in special hospitals. In some areas the Alphas and Omegas had to be divided-“_

“That is bad.” The Beta mumbled and looked over to Taekwoon who also looked shocked at what was happening in their country. With a sigh on his lips Hongbin pulled out his phone and wrote into their chat group to ask the others if they are alright.

**Dimples: Guys is everything alright with you all?**

**Annoying Puppy: WHY? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN HONGBIN-AH!?? ∑(ΦдΦlll**

**Umma: What happened, Hongbinnie?**

**Dimples: Didn’t you see the news? whole is in an uproar! turn the tv on and you will know what is happening. i can’t believe that you are so ignorant**

**Umma: Hey I’m not! And I just heard it. What the freak?!**

**Dimples: You are not innocent, hyung. please stop acting like this.**

**Giant: why do u ask hyung?**

**Annoying Puppy: DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO TAEKWOON-HYUNG!!!!????**

**Giant: did smthg happen to him?!?!?!**

**Giant: answer us hongbin!!!!**

**Annoying Puppy: HONGBIN!!!**

**Umma: Stop! The both of you! Don’t you see that he is writing?**

**Kitty: I’m alright**

**Annoying Puppy: THANK GOD!!! I WAS SO WORRIED THERE FOR A SEC**

**Giant: me too**

**Dimples: And you both don’t take the new suppressants?**

**Annoying Puppy: I DON’T**

**Giant: me neither. i stayed with the old ones**

The next sigh of relieve left Hongbin’s lips and he let his head fall over the headrest of the couch. “I’m so sorry Hongbin-ah.” The Omega next to him mumbled and apologetically took the Beta’s hand in his own looking down with guilt. A light chuckle left the soon-to-doctor and he squeezed the other’s hand to signal him that everything’s alright while uttering that there was nothing he needed to be sorry for. “This isn’t your fault Taekwoon-hyung. It’s my job as a best friend to look out for you and that nothing bad will happen to you. I would be a bad friend when I didn’t do anything when I knew something was going to happen to you.” He explained to the other. A smile grazed the Omega’s face and with motivation stood up and made his way to the kitchen while saying the reason why he made his way to it. “As a thank you I will make your favorite dish.”

“Hyung, I love you!” Hongbin shouted and followed him with childish glee to the kitchen.

 

 

 Ω ~ α

 

 

Two week passed when the commotion started and the government managed to at least bring some normality in the everyday life in the biggest towns and cities in the country. Even some other countries tried to help by importing more of the suppressants to South Korea.

However, in these two whole weeks Taekwoon didn’t have the chance to see Wonsik anywhere. The company where he worked didn’t allow the Omega’s to come to work till everything was settled down and the University said that they would only make online courses. Finally, everything was at least a little bit normal now and Taekwoon was allowed to go outside again. The first thing he did was going to the University to give his assignments to the respective professors and tutors. After he handled all the important stuff he went to his first course on this Tuesday. It was one of the art history classes he kind of dreaded the most because it was boring and the professor was so dry in everything. Yet he had to visit those classes or he wouldn’t get a good mark.

Those two hours were terrible and the Omega had to prevent himself to sleep on the spot. He was lucky that he prepared the course beforehand and didn’t need to repeat it again. In a quick pace he made his way to the library to give some books back he borrowed. While he was giving them back on the reception someone poked him from behind on his shoulder. Turning around there was standing a grinning Hakyeon. “Hello there, Taekwoonie!” He greeted him and pulled him enthusiastically in a warm hug which was slowly responded from the Omega. “Long time no see,” the other continued and asked him questions if everything was alright. “Is everything alright with you? What exactly happened the day Hongbin-ah wrote us two weeks ago? He didn’t want to tell us anything. And Hyuk-ah and Jaehwan-ah were really pissed when he didn’t talk.” Curiosity was twinkling in his eyes and he waited patiently for the Omega to speak. Worried the raven haired man looked around if someone was eavesdropping before looking at Hakyeon. “I will tell you another time, not now. I will only tell this to you when the other two aren’t anywhere near us. But I need to go to work quickly. Please be patient, okay?”

Hakyeon pouted, not liking that he had to wait for the juicy news Taekwoon had. He wanted to start a ruckus to get the Omega to tell him now. He changed his mind when he saw the pleading face of the other. “Please…” He whispered and a sigh left the Beta’s mouth before nodding and accepting his defeat. “Alright. I will write you tonight to agree on the day and place where we could meet and talk about it.” The Omega replied with a nod and looked at his watch and gasped in shock when he saw the time. With a quick goodbye he dashed out of the library to the next station. “See you Hakyeon!” He shouted to the other who waved back with a friendly face.

The Omega was worried that he didn’t make it in time. Though after some time in the train he realized that his watch was wrong and that he would be reaching his destination even too early. _Lucky!_ Went through the raven’s head. He could probably even get started earlier and maybe can go back home earlier when his boss allowed him to.

After some time came the announcement for the station where he had to step out. Quickly he made his way to one of the doors leading out of the train. Since he had some time to go to the company Taekwoon made a beeline for the café close to it. At this moment he felt the craving for a slice of a strawberry cake and a latte. When he reached the café he lined himself behind another customer. Some minutes later it was his time to order the things he wanted. The cashier entered the order and told Taekwoon the price who then gave the money to him. With a smile and a wink the cashier gave the raven haired Omega the bill and the rest of the money. Feeling a bit awkward the Omega stepped back and waited for his order at the other and of the counter. While putting away the bill he noticed another piece of paper. There were some digits written on it and a little note that said ‘Call me ;)’.

After reading this he looked up to the cashier who was grinning at him sexy. Taekwoon flushed and looked down at his hands. He kind of felt ashamed and flustered and didn’t like that this guy was trying to get his attention. Finally his order came and was given to him. The girl smiled friendly and wished him a good day before he rushed out of the café. Directly he made his way to the company.

The walk to his workplace wasn’t that long and it didn’t take long when he was there. Before he could make his way to the elevator he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. Afraid and kind of trapped in a corner he turned around the second time on this day and saw Hyuk standing there who was looking at him pointedly. “Hello, Taekwoon-hyung.” The Alpha greeted him and his hand wandered from the shoulder down to his arm gripping it tightly but not in a hurtful way. With fear in his eyes the Omega looked from the hand back up to the younger’s face silently asking with his gaze what the other wanted. Hyuk understood him and pulled him closer mumbling the question annoying him for days. “I just wanted to ask what exactly happened two weeks ago when Hongbin was with you. When he came the evening the same exact day he wrote us he reeked heavily like you… Was he using your unpredicted situation?” Unbelievingly the Omega looked at the other, not wanting to believe that he listened right. Did Hyuk just accuse Hongbin sleeping with him? Using him or even sexually assaulting him? Is it that he was really saying right now?

Angry at the Alpha Taekwoon shook of the other’s hand from his arm and glared at him and spouted back his reply which was on his tongue. “Hongbin was just helping me like the best friend he is. How dare you accuse him to do something this bad. He would never use me in such a way. And you know why? Because he isn’t a knothead like you!” With this said the Omega made his way to the elevator and pushed the button which immediately opened the doors of the elevator. Hyuk felt bad instantly and went after the Omega to apologize but the elevator was already away. Somewhere in the foyer someone shouted his name, a signal that he should get back to work. With a heavy feeling in his stomach he went back to work and promised that he would make it up to Taekwoon and Hongbin.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Tired the Omega slouched against the grey wall of the elevator and pinched his nose bridge not really believing what just took place down there. Yes, he would understand that Hyuk was worried, yet he was spouting such nonsense and it made Taekwoon angry. A sigh left his lips and the elevator stopped at another floor and opened to welcome the next guest. The Omega took a deep breath and his heart stopped for a second before beating so fast that he had to fear it would spring out of his chest. Slowly he looked up at the person who now was standing right in front of him. Every time this scent surprised him, making him addicted to it so much more and he felt how much his body was craving the other’s smell.

“Wonsik…” The raven whispered, sounding so lovingly. Wonsik was looking him directly in the eyes and pushed the button for his floor making the doors behind them shut and trapping them alone in this narrow space.

“Taekwoon…” The light haired Alpha growled and took the last steps closer to the Omega and pushing him against the wall trapping him between it and his hot body. Then he pushed another button, making the elevator stop his journey.

The Omega’s breathing went a quicker pace and his eyes didn’t know where to look at. Wonsik was wearing a suit again and he couldn’t think anything else then wanting to rip it away from his body, wanting to feel the naked skin again. A mewl left his lips when Wonsik’s hand touched his cheek and his thumb stroke his bottom lip. “I missed you…” Wonsik mumbled, his face now right in front of the Omega’s and his lips only a few millimeters away from Taekwoon’s. His other hand was touching the raven’s side.

Taekwoon couldn’t stand the teasing and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him in a kiss. A kiss consisting of tongues battling for dominance and teeth clashing against each other. Suddenly both Wonsik’s hand started fondling his hand making Taekwoon moan into the kiss heavenly and making him lose the battle and Wonsik’s tongue was invading the raven haired Omega’s known cavern licking the teeth and swirling around the other’s tongue.

“Mmmh~… Sikkie~…” His angel was moaning and tightened his grip in the light hair of the Alpha. “Damn!” The Alpha cursed and started grinding against Taekwoon’s crotch making the other escape more of those delicious sounds. Sounds he could hear with his own conscience for the first time, sounds he could barely recall from the evening when he could have had Taekwoon on his own.

The darker skinned male started to kiss the other again and let one of his hands wander under the light pink sweater pinching one of the nipples, nearly making the other scream into the kiss.

“Sikkie~… Sikkie~… sto-stop…”

Immediately, Wonsik stopped and directed his eyes right on the Omega. This action even surprised Taekwoon and looked up to the other, seeing the worried gaze on his face. Something war bubbled in his stomach when he realized that Wonsik immediately stopped when he said it. “Did I hurt Woon? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that I was this rough-,“ Out of nowhere the Omega kissed him lightly on his lips and he smiled to him the beautiful smile Wonsik loved so much on him.

While looking questioningly at him Taekwoon mumbled his reply with a cute blush on his face. “You didn’t hurt me, don’t worry. But I really appreciate it that you stopped when I said it…” Wonsik beamed at him and took one of his hands in his own and led then to his lips to give a few kisses on his knuckles making the Omega blush some more.

“You are precious Woon. Of course I will stop when you say so. I don’t want you to get hurt especially through me.” A quiet noise left the raven’s lips and he took the other’s face in his hands to kiss him deeply. “Thank you, Wonsik. I’m sorry that I stopped you but I have to go to work…” Wonsik chuckled at the other’s reason and gave him a nodded. Still he looked down with an unpleasant face when he saw one tiny problem. Taekwoon wanted to follow where Wonsik was looking but was prevented from a hand on his chin, forcing him to only look at the Alpha’s handsome face. Wonsik pushed a button again and distracted him with another heavenly kiss. The elevator dinged and they reached the department where Taekwoon was working.

With another last kiss the Omega left the elevator and looked at the other lovingly before the doors shut close again.

A frustrated sigh left the Alpha’s lips when he looked down at the bulge under his slacks.

“Shit!”


	11. Chapter 11

It was a very productive work day for Taekwoon and he even started another task which made Taeyeon very proud of him. In the middle of his shift Taeyeon came once again back and reminded them that the ‘party’ which was announced in the last month is going to take place on this Friday. “The CEO wasn’t even sure if he should held it because of the incident that happened two weeks ago but luckily everything is back again to normality in this town and it was decided that it will take place on the coming Friday. It will start at 6.00 PM and-“ The rest wasn’t needing Taekwoon’s attention anymore. Everything was already mentioned in the mail the got two days ago and the Omega already remembered the important stuff. The only problem now was that he didn’t have anything at home to dress to such event. He even didn’t need any suits or formal dress in the past for anything and his wardrobe regarding those things was very meager. Late he has to write a message to Hakyeon to help him to go shop one of those suits. The Beta had a better eye for what suits him and what not. Yes, he was known for being a chic type of guy but formal dress was still not his forte.

Quickly, he took out his phone and already wrote to Hakyeon if he had some time to spare tomorrow and go shopping with him. Before he could put away his phone Hakyeon already replied and also already decided when and where. A sigh left his lips but a smile already took over his face and he wrote an ‘Okay’. Taeyeon was also finished and everyone went back to work. Some of them started a conversation about the event coming up and discussed what they are going to wear.

Somehow the excitement went over to the Omega and he was also anticipating what the party is going to be.

Time flew past so quickly that a colleague had to remind the raven that it was already time for him to go. His eyes widened when he saw how late it was and he thanked the other for reminding him. “Thank you, Sungjae-ah.” The other Omega threw him a friendly smile and retreated back to his own work. Instantly he shut off the computer and put all his materials back into his backpack. In a fast pace he walked out of the department to the elevator to ground-floor. In all his clumsiness he walked against someone when he went out of the elevator. An apology on his lips he looked up to the tall man and his voice got stuck in his throat when he saw how the guy was looking at him. Intimidating and an aura of respect coming from him were the best explanation for the man in front of him. He seemed to be in his late forties and regarded Taekwoon with a cold gaze. The Omega saw the movement of his nose and suddenly his eyes became warm out of nowhere and he looked with a friendly smile down at the raven. Confused Taekwoon cocked his head to the side and his mind screamed at him to apologize now.

Hurriedly he bowed down and timidly said that he was sorry. “I-I’m very sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to walk into you.” The Omega uttered and stayed in this position. The man looked at the other surprised because of his action. Then a deep authoritative voice spoke to him to stand up. “Stand tall Omega. It was an accident, no need for apologies.” Slowly and embarrassed the other looked up to the mighty Alpha standing there who only threw him a warm glance and friendly smiles. Out of nowhere the other introduced himself to the delicate raven and hold out his hand. “

“My name is Kim Woobin and I’m the CEO of this company.” It became very silent around them and the shock was evident on the Omega’s face and a blush spread over his face when he realized that everyone was putting their attention on the both of them. Not to be rude Taekwoon took the other’s hand and bowed down in respect before introducing himself. “N-Nice to me-meet you, Sir. It is a ple-pleasure for me to get to know the CEO of this company. M-My name is J-Jung Taekw-woon. I work fo-for Kim Taeyeon’s de-department.” Through all the introduction the Omega didn’t trust himself to look up to the Alpha standing there and instead looked down at his fidgeting hands. He knew that this wasn’t a good impression for the other but his fear over Alpha’s too over and he didn’t knew what to do exactly in this situation.

He found the other too intimidating and only one thing was on his mind. _I need to get away. Quickly! Somehow!_

“Look at me, Omega.” Mister Kim Woobin commanded and Taekwoon took all his braveness he got and glanced up to the other’s face, still with fear in his eyes. Friendly and like a gentleman he carefully took Taekwoon’s hand again in his own and talked to him like he was a scared little child. “It was very nice meeting you, Jung Taekwoon-shii,” he stated before he continued, “I hope that you like to work here and that you will perhaps work even years here. And I hope that you collect some very fundamental experience before the serious life is coming to get you.” Timidly, Taekwoon nodded and hold his breath to not show too much of what he was feeling right now. The other also nodded and retreated to give way to the raven before stepping into the elevator and bidding the other ‘goodbye’ and saying, “I hope we will meet each other again here.”

Like a scared kitten Taekwoon walked out of the company when the elevator shut close and took deep breaths on his way to the station. He wanted to go home, quickly. This moment just was too much for him mentally and physically. Somehow the Alpha’s being reminded him of someone though he couldn’t point it of whom he was thinking. Not wasting another thought of it he stepped into the train which just arrived and looked for a place where he couldn’t be disturbed too much.

On his way home Hongbin messaged him and wanted to visit him and look if everything was alright with him. With a tiny smile on his lips he wrote back.

 

**Taekwoon: You can even stay the night if you want to.**

**Hongbinnie: Really? I wont intrude too much?**

**Taekwoon: No, you would never. I just need some company tonight. It’s just that something happened today and I’m a little bit shaken because of it.**

**Hongbinnie: What happened?!?! Did someone do something bad to you??**

**Taekwoon: No, it was something else. I will tell you later.**

With that the conversation ended and Taekwoon let out a deep sigh before relaxing a bit till he reached the station where he had to change the train.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Before going home the Omega went grocery shopping for tonight’s dinner. _What should I cook today? Pasta or ramen? Or something else?_ Asking himself those questions he lifted some of the foodstuff to think what would be best for dinner. After deciding what it would be he walked through the whole supermarket to collect the ingredients and directly went to the cash register to pay for them. Finished with this mission he went straight home to wait for the Beta’s emergence.

Unlocking the door to his flat he firstly brought the stuff to his kitchen before changing his clothed to something comfortable. Once he did that he went to the kitchen and started to prepare tonight’s dish.

Humming a song which was stuck in his head since yesterday he puttered around in his kitchen. Cooking made time go faster and before the raven knew it he was already finished with dinner and Hongbin still didn’t appeared. Then someone was inlicking the door and a light brown head walked through it before shutting it close again. Turning around there was finally the Beta who announced his coming beforehand. “Good evening, Taekwoon-hyung.” He greeted with his dimples showing and put his bag down on the floor to get rid of his jacket and his shoes. The Omega greeted him back and also let him knew that dinner was ready. “Good evening, Binnie-ah. U just finished cooking. You can put your things in my room and we can go start eating dinner.” Smiling up happily to his elder the younger quickly put away his bag and washed his hand and then went to the living-room where the table was full with the dishes for tonight’s dinner. And it looked very delicious.

“Hyung, did I already tell you that I love you very much!” Giggling at the younger’s antics the other nodded and ushered the other to start eating. Hongbin didn’t need to be told twice and already took the first bite and moaned at the tase in his mouth. “Really hyung! Two weeks without your food is too long and I’m really, really happy that I’m allowed to be the one in our group to eat the most times of your delicious food!” Blushing at the compliment he received he thanked the other and continued the eating with the usual gossip Hongbin sprouted and exchanging day stories.

“Now, tell me what happened today that you don’t want to be alone tonight.” Expectantly and with wary eyes the Beta observed the Omega and what he saw made him worry a bit. Everyone in their group knew that Taekwoon was afraid of Alphas. Yes, there are exceptions like his father Yunho, Hyun and recently Jaehwan. Especially Wonsik was the surprise exceptional. Still, what was making the raven’s fear skyrock are Alpha’s who have great power, with authority on their side and pheromones screaming at everyone to submit. Not even Beta’s would say ‘no’ to someone like that.

Faintly, the other started to speak and told him what occurrence took place after he left his workplace. “I-I met the CEO of KW Enterprise.” Hongbin nodded, putting all his attention at the shaking raven in front of him and took his hand to assure him that it was alright, that he was here. Collecting himself and taking a deep breath Taekwoon continued, “I walked into him and wanted to apologize but he was so intimidating that it took some time for me to react. At first he was glaring at me but after he took e sniff he immediately knew that I’m an Omega and was suddenly so, so friendly to me. In my opinion too friendly and he said that he hoped to see me again-“

 _So that is the reason. No wonder he is shaken up. Meeting the company holder of one of the biggest and influential companies South Korea’s would be a shock to anyone._ While thinking about Taekwoon’s behavior he caressed the other’s hand and listened further to the Omega’s rambling. When Taekwoon was telling an incident he was talking so fast to get this out of his system. Completing the story was already very exhausting for Taekwoon and he nearly panted like he was just running.

Looking up the Omega saw a proud smile on Hongbin’s face and he suggested watching the show they started one evening to distract the Omega from the incident and the thoughts eating him up from inside. Smiling thankfully at the other and agreeing to the idea he stood up to bring the dishes away to the kitchen and clean up and the Beta helped him with this. Done with this task they both went back to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch and started the show on the television. Amid the nth episode Taekwoon cuddled up to the other and sighed at the hand staring stroking his head.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

On the next day Taekwoon woke up earlier than his dongsaeng and prepared their breakfast. The Omega was in such a good mood that the breakfast ended more in a feast. Giggling and also anticipating Hongbin’s reaction he went back to his bedroom to wake up the still sleeping Beta.

“Binnie-ah, wake up. We have to eat breakfast and get ready or Hakyeon will have our heads.” Tossing around a bit the brunette took his pillow and pushing his head inside groaning at what Taekwoon said to him and muffled ‘five more minutes’.  A few minutes later he finally stood up and made a beeline to the bathroom to wash himself up quickly.

The Omega was already starting to eat and waited for the other to appear. When this happened a light laugh left his lips when he saw the other’s wide eyed expression not believing what was served for him for breakfast. Immediately he took out his phone and made a shot to send it in their chat room making the other four envy him.

 

 

**Dimples: ‘Send Picture’**

**Umma: Hongbinnie, you little shit!!! Why are sending us this?!**

**Dimples: I just wanted to share my happiness** **J**

**Umma: You are so evil and you actually don’t deserve this kind of treatment from our precious Woonie! -.-**

**Dimples: You are just jealous!**

**Umma: I’m! So what?!**

**Annoying Puppy: I ENVY YOU BIN-AH!!!!!**

**Giant: R u at woon hyung’s again?**

**Annoying Puppy: YES HE IS! CAN’T YOU SEE?!**

**Giant: i see it.**

 

 

Not letting himself getting distracted any longer the younger also started to devour the delicious food in front of him. The Omega watched the other and made him feel so much joy that he could make the others kind of happy in any way he could.

After they finished the put the dishes and stuff back in the kitchen like yesterday and separately started to make themselves ready for the meet up with Hakyeon. The Omega already dreaded the shopping time that was coming up to him; one of the reasons why he was taking Hongbin with himself too. Sometimes Hakyeon was too eccentric and crass in his choices and Hongbin could give him a normal opinion on his outfit.

From his side Hongbin was poking him in his arm and was looking at him with a pout on his lips and held something in Taekwoon’s view and pleaded him to do his hair once. “Please hyung. I’m too lazy to do this and I can totally trust you that I will look good when you do my hair. Please?” The Omega could never say ‘no’ to the other when he was looking at him with such puppy eyes. Taking the Beta’s stuff he started to make him not to look too hideous. Smiling satisfied the Beta positioned himself for Taekwoon to make it easier for him to reach his hair from every side. Minutes passed and with a grimace the raven took a step back and surveyed his work. He wasn’t really happy with his outcome but Hongbin thought otherwise and thanked the other with a hug. “Thanks hyung. You always make me look so handsome.” Flushing at the compliment he hugged the other back and then detached himself from the other to slap his shoulder. “We should hurry or Hakyeon will get angry,” the Omega uttered and when both of them looked at the clock their eyes became wide in shock and out of nowhere both of them ran to get their belonings and out of Taekwoon’s home to the next station, laughing on their way when they passed an elder pair who watched after them with wide eyes and just shouting to let out their frustration in life.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Hongbin was always on Taekwoon’s side and even took his hand in his own to deter Alphas coming to close to them. The Omega next to him wasn’t really paying attention and was too occupied on his phone, smiling secretly.

 

 

**Dream man: Hey, Taekwoon! What are you doing today?**

**Me: Hey. I’m just on my way to go shopping for the company’s party on Friday.**

**Dream man: Awww and here I was hoping you would be free today.**

**Me: I’m free on evening.**

 

 

The Omega blushed writing this and felt he kind of seemed desperate writing this.

 

 

**Dream man: Really? Do you want to see me too so badly because you miss me too?**

 

 

Taking a deep breath he wrote back with trembling hands.

 

 

**Me: Yes, Wonsik. I miss you.**

 

 

Taekwoon felt dread when there wasn’t coming anything back and worried that he wrote something wrong but was now afraid to text him another message. Shutting his phone’s screen he watched out the window of the train when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. Biting on his bottom lip and fearing to open up the message he looked down at his black screen. Finally he lit up the screen and he felt his heart stop reading the text he received.

 

 

**Dream man: Damn! You don’t know how tempting you are Taekwoon. I was already thinking of you day and night but since this incidence a few weeks ago I think of you every second. I’m desperate Woon. I want to see you so badly that I just want to tear down the whole city to finally get to you.**

 

Not really believing what he was reading the raven’s breathing became harsh and next to him Hongbin became worried when he laid his eyes on the Omega next to him. Slowly looking up to the Beta Taekwoon mumbled the other’s name like he was lost and didn’t know what to do.

“Hongbin…”

And Hongbin? He didn’t really what was going on and only squeezed the other’s hand to give him at least some kind of comfort and to show him that he was there for him.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Hakyeon was already waiting at the place where he wanted to meet up with the Omega with a scowl on his face and crossing arms. Taekwoon was already five minutes late. The Beta didn’t understand how Taekwoon was always late meeting up with him but always punctual anywhere. _Is it because I’m too pushy? Okay, sometimes I can be too overbearing but not too much, right? I just want to spend much time with him. And now I really need the distraction…_ Sighing because of his thoughts going into a dark direction he was just asking himself more depressing questions when he finally spotted the Omega making his way to him with someone else in tow. A big smile spread over his face and he ran up to them in such a speed and suddenly jumped with open arms into their direction.

Abruptly, both of them stopped and watched with wide eyes at the Beta running to them with a big smile on his face. “What is he going to do hyung?” Hongbin asked in a screeching voice when a jumping Hakyeon was on their way. A scream left Hongbin’s mouth when he landed with an arm full on Hakyeon on the ground and the Omega who dodged on time standing in front of them looking down at the two Betas.

Hakyeon was smooching Hongbin and cradled his head against his chest mumbling how he missed his child and worrying because of his ‘thin’ figure and Hongbin was screaming and looking for help from the raven standing there, giggling in amusement.

“Hyuuuung! Help me!”

“My sweet little child, mom is here for you, don’t worry.”

After this display of affection from Hakyeon towards the other Beta they first went to the little café Taekwoon worked. The Omega wanted to see Minseok and wanted to ask him if everything was alright recently with the café and with his mate.

Stepping inside the Alpha was grinning with his trademark crooked grin and enveloped the Omega in a quick hug and already knew what his employee wanted. “You always want a latte, Taekwoon-ah. So don’t try to think about what you want to order. What do your friends want?” Smiling thankfully at his boss he gave im their orders and waited at the counter for their coffee while talking with Minseok.

“How is Jongdae-hyung doing? Is he alright?” Taekwoon asked, a little bit of concern sneaking into his voice. A happy smile graced Minseok’s face when his mate was mentioned and replied enthusiastically and gushed over his Omega mate. “Oh, Jongdae is alright. He’s got a bit of back pain and doing house cores and doing his work at the theater isn’t possible anymore. They gave him a long deserved vacation and threatened him that if he appears at the theater they will force him with brute strength back to his safe home.” Both of them laughed lightly at this little story and the other two Betas were looking at them curiously, not really understanding what exactly was going on in the Alpha’s mateship. Seeing Hakyeon and Hongbin confused reminded the raven that they don’t know the news which actually was months old. Yes, they knew Minseok kind of but they weren’t that close with each other to want to know every detail. Instantly he gave them the answer to their confused mind. “Jongdae is a few months pregnant.”

“What?!” Hongbin shouted and made the whole café set their attention on him. “Oh my god! Congratulation!” Hakyeon screamed next and took the Alpha’s hand in a handshake. Minseok blushed and thanked the Beta wholeheartedly. “Thank you.”

After those little stories were swapped Taekwoon quickly put the money on the counter and forced the other two to walk out of here as quickly as possible. Before the door shut close behind them Taekwoon could hear the Alpha curse and shout after him. “Taekwoon-ah! You don’t have to pay! Come back you little-“

And the door closed and the raven started to jog down the street back to their meeting point laughing light heartedly. Oh, he kind of missed working there much more. But now that he was too focused on his other job he had to quit there a few days ago. Whatever! Minseok would never get really get rid of him.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Some time later Hakyeon dragged the other two around like there was no tomorrow and was shopping for himself too. Finally he stopped in front of a shop with fancy dresses and suits. He stopped right in front of the door with his legs wide apart and his hands on his hips, his eyes looking at the shop with determination. “Here we are!” With this said he glanced at the Omega standing next to him, looking a little bit scared of the way the Beta was looking at him with such sinister in his eyes. Oh, Hakyeon was enjoying this too much. Not letting some time pass Hakyeon wrapped his hand around one of Taekwoon’s pale skinned wrist and dragged him into the shop with a trotting Hongbin behind them.

Already Hakyeon was choosing some of the suits hanging there. Suits which weren’t really plain but were calling for attention. One suit was a dark blue color embroidered with a beautiful silver pattern. Another was a glowing pink and so on. Taekwoon grimaced at all the suits Hakyeon chose for him and dreaded the time he had to try them all on. In the end there were ten of them and Taekwoon sighed as Hakyeon prompted him to finally try them on.

Hongbin was standing at the side and nodded at him encouragingly.

It took so much time to get them on and even longer to finally get them off of his body and everyone was too much for the Omega. It was too bright, too tight, too much and he didn’t even like one of them on his body. Hakyeon sighed when Taekwoon tried the eighth one and was criticizing the fabric which was too itchy for his sensitive skin. Out of the corner of his eyes he sawhow Hongbin was looking at one of the suits hanging there. It was very simple. It’s color white and the fabric seems to be very soft. Without wasting another thought he took it with a very confused Hongbin watching after him and put the curtain of the dressing room a bit to the side to give it to the Omega on th other side.

Putting it on, the raven stepped out of the room and looked up to the other two standing there. He felt not confident under their gazes and looked at himself in one of the mirrors. He liked this one. Liked it very much. It was plain and simple and still kind of looked very good. He liked the fabric and the style of it. Even if he didn’t really wanted to admit it, it was enveloping his body in a good way and made him look good. “You don’t say anything.” Hakyeon noted and watched the other with awe in his eyes. “It’s a good thing that you don’t say anything bad about it. This means you like this one. Right Hongbinnie-ah?” Hongbin was standing there and let his eyes roam over the whole body of the Omega and nodded at what he saw. “You look very beautiful, hyung!” He complimented and smiled at the other, urging him to take this one. Blushing lightly at the remarks the other two made he looked at the mirror a last time and vanished back into the changing room.

Finished with everything he made his way to the accessories to choose suitable dress shoes and some other knick-knacks. The younger Beta helped him while Hakyeon was looking for some things for himself.

While he was paying for all the things the Omega took a glance at his watch and his eyes widened in shock how late it already was and shouted, “Oh no!” Worried the other two looked at the Omega and wanted to ask what was wrong when Taekwoon took the shopping bags and paid everything before turning to the other two. “I-I have to go now. I’m sorry! We will see each other the week. Bye!” And with this out of his mouth he disappeared. Hongbin and Hakyeon looked after the other with dumbfounded faces.

“What was that, Hongbinnie?”

“I don’t know. But I think I have a guess.”

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Running down the street Taekwoon looked at his watch to confirm that it was really this late already. He feared that his date was already waiting too long and even ran faster to their meeting place. Out of breath he stopped a few meters away from the restaurant. Trying to even out his harsh breathing he looked around and smiled when he saw the person standing there also looking around.

“Wonsik!” He shouted and started running again when the other turned his head to the direction his name came from. A smile also took over his face when he spotted the other and started laughing happily when the Omega jumped into his arms hugging him tightly, showing him how much he missed the Alpha.


	12. Chapter 12

Hakyeon was slurping his just bought smoothie and was on his way home, humming the new song of Sunmi. “Ah! It was just a good day for shopping!” He muttered under his breath and smiled the biggest smile you could ever see on his face. Right behind him was a heavy breathing Hongbin carrying all he shopping bags with all the things the other Beta purchased today. And it were many, many, many things.

“Hyuuuuung~!” The other whined to get the other’s attention. Hakyeon turned around with thw straw in his mouth and threw the other a questioningly glance and asked, “What is it?”, in a kind of high and mighty manner. Looking at him with a childish scowl and accused the other of ‘child abuse’. “Is this the way you actually treat your child, umma? You know this is called child-abuse.” The other gasped at these outrages blames and pointed with his forefinger at the other and looked at him with an acting angry gaze. “I don’t abuse my children!” Took another slurp. “This is a punishment for ignoring me the last two weeks, you little shit!” Hongbin winced at this and a kicked puppy face took over his gaze and he seriously started to apologize to the other. “I’m really sorry, hyung. I just had so many things to do at my boss’ office and for studying…” A sigh left Hakyeon and he stepped up to the other to take some of his shopping bags and hold the other’s hand. A forgiving smile was showing on his face. “It’s okay, Hogbinnie. Though you should have at least answered some of my messages when I texted you. I was so worried since the incident and for Taekwoonie, our precious Omega, that I annoyed you and didn’t think about the circumstances you were in.” The Beta uttered and squeezed Hongbin’s hand in a comforting manner and started to pull the other in the direction where his home was.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Wonsik started to hug the Omega in his arms closer to his body and wrapped his arms even tighter around the waist of the other, his nose tucked between Taekwoon’s shoulder and neck, taking in the other’s addicting sweet smell. Suddenly, Wonsik opened his eyes and looked at a stranger standing right in front of him. The Omega in his arms wasn’t aware of the other Alpha and was still too occupied embracing Wonsik. The stranger was laying his eyes on the both of them but especially at Taekwoon with a leering gaze. A growl left Wonsik’s vocal chords making the stranger scurry away.

“Everything alright, Wonsik?” Taekwoon asked in his arms and detached himself a bit from the other to look him straight in the brown eyes. Wonsik just nodded and took the other’s face in his hand to touch Taekwoon’s forehead with his own.

“Yes, everything’s alright. I just missed you so much.” The raven started to blush heavily at this comment and put his own hands over the Alpha’s and looked at him coyly. Wonsik’s heart stuttered at this sight and couldn’t believe that this Omega was here, right in front of him and wasting his precious time with him.

Then Taekwoon asked the other about the evening. “What do you have in mind? What are we doing today?”

“I thought about eating at this restaurant and maybe go watch a movie if you are alright with this?”

At this answer the raven averted his eyes to the name of the restaurant and his jaw dropped. Wonsik only mentioned about the flower shop as a meeting point and totally forgot that this restaurant was next to it.

Letting his eyes wander back to the smirking Alpha he still looked disbelieved. The Omega took a defensive posture, his shoulders hunched and his head down, looking at the ground. “I don’t think I’m allowed to eat here and I won’t feel comfortable as well…” The smirk dropped from Wonsik’s face at this revelation and he took one of the raven’s hands in a comforting manner and asked him why.

“Why? It’s just a restaurant, Woon.” Wonsik had a guess but still wasn’t sure about it and wanted the answer from the shy Omega. Fidgeting a bit around Taekwoon finally replied to the patient light haired man. “I don’t think I’m allowed to go in there. Wonsik, this is for elites and I’m just a normal hardworking student. And I have to admit that I’m asking myself right now how you can even afford to eat here?” A curious glance could be seen in his eyes and Wonsik wanted to answer but didn’t know how. The Alpha took a deep breath.

“I just thought you deserved to be treated to the best food, give you the best things in the world. You deserve the world Woon and nothing else.”

 _Did he just really say that?!_ Taekwoon screeched in his mind and just couldn’t believe that Wonsik just said that. In a swift move he once again embraced the other in a loving hug and thanked the other for those words. “Thank you, Wonsik. But you know, I think it is alright for me to have dinner in a simple diner and not a fancy restaurant where I think I don’t belong.”

Wonsik nodded at his shoulder and started to feel guilty that he took him here. “Okay,” he uttered and took Taekwoon’s hand again in a tight grip to lead him away from this restaurant. The second question totally forgotten.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

They were sitting in Wonsik’s car and on their way to some restaurant or diner to look for. They found one and seated himself at a table and waited for the waitress to take their orders. While the Alpha was going through the menu, Taekwoon looked around, already knowing what he wanted. It was kind of off. The Alpha was attracting too much attention with his whole attire. In general he wasn’t really fitting in this restaurant’s surrounding with his black suit and his neat appearance. Also his good looking appearance was catching every guest’s eyes.

Finally, the waitress appeared and took Taekwoon’s order first before asking what he wanted to drink with a friendly act. “Just water, please.” The Omega replied and the Beta waitress noted it in her little pad before putting all her attention at the Alpha sitting right across from Taekwoon. “And what can I get you, sir?” Her whole demeanor changed and she was sultry and put some seductiveness in her moves and in her voice. The Omega sitting there couldn’t believe that she was totally ignoring that he was here with Wonsik. Nevertheless Wonsik wasn’t really paying attention to the waitress and ordered the same as Taekwoon and only ordered lemonade to drink instead of water. The waitress pouted that Wonsik didn’t seem to really look at her. “I will be right back with your orders, sir.” She didn’t even look at Taekwoon and only threw a smile at Wonsik before vanishing to the cook and bar to give their orders.

Suddenly, the Omega started to feel self-conscious and even started to compare himself to the waitress. She was tall and had beautiful long legs; her hips were wide, a good indication for a baby friendly pelvis. And too boost she had a reeeally… nice… big bust. You couldn’t overlook it particularly when she loosened some buttons and started to sway he hips so much more when she was passing their table. Adverting his eyes to look out of the window he started tow wrap his arms around his own upper body, a bad habit of him and proof that he was starting to put himself down to people who really know him.

Out of the corner of his eyes Wonsik was observing Taekwoon and analyzed all the gestures and faces the other was making. And what he was seeing didn’t please him. Also he wasn’t dumb to not see how the waitress was making love eyes to him. He just wanted an evening with the Omega to enjoy and instead something like this was happening. In a quick move he stood up and seated himself next to the Omega.

Taekwoon heard the other move and turned his head back to give Wonsik one of his smiles. “What are you doing?” He asked and cocked his head bit to the side in such a cute way that Wonsik just wanted to kiss him and instead answered, “I want to sit right next to you.” With this said he took one of the raven’s hands and stroked it with his thumb to comfort the other. Then he guided it to his lips to place a kiss on the knuckles, his eyes still looking straight at the Omega. And Taekwoon? His whole face became red, starting from the neck and also his ears. He hid himself behind his other hand and avoided to look at the Alpha.

A grin took over Wonsik’s gaze that he achieved to make the other smile again. It took some time for the waitress to come back and in the whole time Wonsik was complimenting the raven and touching him to make him feel so much better.

Tucking the silky raven hair behind one ear he uttered, “Your hair is so silky and smooth, I could touch it the whole day.” _And want to see it spread over my deep red bed sheets._

When he touched his hand and stroked the skin he said, “Your skin feels so soft and looks so flawless, many other Omega’s are probably envy you.” _I want to touch it the whole day and leave so many marks to get the other Alpha’s to finally understand that you are mine!_

“You know, you have such long legs. You could wear anything and it will look good on you.” Then he whispered lowly for only the Omega to understand. “I like it especially when you wear tight pants like right now.” _I want to spread to so wide open to finally mate you, to pound in your fine ass…_

However, his thoughts came to an abrupt stop when finally the Beta waitress appeared and served them their orders and showed generously her section to show her breasts in a dirty way. Still the light haired man wasn’t regarding her and the waitress saw their linked hands and only huffed at this display. She was still trying to get the Alpha’s attention and even went that far to drop something to bend over and kind of show him her firm ass.

Wonsik started to pinch his nasal bridge in an annoyed way while Taekwoon kind of started to feel uncomfortable when he saw how all the other guests were looking at what the waitress was trying to do. Quickly, the Omega finished eating and pushed his empty dish to the middle of the table and Wonsik just stopped eating.

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern lacing his voice and once again stroking the other’s hand. In this moment Taekwoon didn’t know if he should say the truth or just lie. He chose the truth. “I… I don’t like how the waitress is trying to… to get your attention…” Warmth bubbled in Wonsik’s stomach and he wanted to kiss the other so badly but he pulled himself together. “Don’t worry, Woon. She could never even get one second of my attention, because I’m just too enamored with you.” And with that leaving his lips he made the Omega blush the nth time on this evening.

While Taekwoon was trying to get the flush away, Wonsik called for the waitress to pay the bill. She came instantly and waited eagerly for the Alpha to start speaking again. “Here is the money. I already reckoned how much it is. The rest of it is your tip.” Not waiting any longer he stood up and lightly pulled Taekwoon also up to leave the restaurant.

“Wait!” The waitress called and quickly stepped up to them to ask for Wonsik’s number but was stopped when the light haired man turned around and only looked at her with disdain in his eyes. “Can you stop flirting with me? Are you blind or do you purposely ignore that I’m here with this beautiful Omega?” Mentioning the Omega she looked Taekwoon up and down and only ‘tched’ at what she saw and wanted to make a comment probably about that she was so much better even when she wasn’t an Omega when Wonsik stopped her with a hand gesture. “I’m not fucking interested in cheap women like you. Only because I look like I have money I’m not just looking at a body and think ‘Oh I have to mount her.’ So please, stop this instantly.” The Beta was shocked when Wonsik called her out on her shit and left her standing there, leaving with the Omega in tow.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Both Wonsik and Taekwoon were strolling around, still holding hands and processing what just happened. “Wonsik, don’t be angry pleas…” The Omega tried to calm Wonsik down and succeeded when he asked him to. The alpha stopped and pulled the other closer around his waist and snuggled his nose again on the other’s neck to calm himself more down. “You know Taekwoon, you should never listen to others when they something bad about you. You are too nice and there is just nothing bad about you. You are precious and you shouldn’t even think something bad about you. In my eyes you are flawless…”

“Thank you again, Sikkie…”

Thanking the other Taekwoon pulled the Alpha’s face away from his neck to look him straight in the eyes. Right at this moment Taekwoon looked so vulnerable and fragile that Wonsik was afraid that he would break him just touching him.

Slowly, the raven closed the gap between them and closed his eyes before he put his lips on Wonsik’s in an innocent kiss. Yet this wasn’t just enough for Wonsik and he pushed his tongue into the Omega’s cavern, licking everything he could reach and pushing against the tongue of his counterpart to involve him in a fight of dominance. A slight moan left Taekwoon and he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck to push them closer together.

Their scents started to mix a bit but not like when they would be mating. The Alpha let one of his hand roam around the other’s side, wandering farther down to squeeze the firm ass of the Omega. Already his thoughts wandering somewhere else to a dirty direction.

“Woon…” he whispered.

“Ngh~…!” The other mewled. The kissing just wasn’t enough. He wanted more, so much more.

A dark fog took over Taekwoon’s eyes when Wonsik looked him in the eye and this turned him so much on. How the other looked so disheveled, his lips red and plump from the kissing, his face flushed oh so attractively and looking at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Instantly, Taekwoon averted his eyes and looked to the ground, avoiding the other’s eyes. The Alpha was taken aback when all the sexual tension just vanished and asked himself what was suddenly going on with the Omega in front of him who now started fidgeting around and played with his sleeves. Then he started to speak and the reason what he actually promised himself of this evening. “You know, Wonsik, I actually wanted to get to know you better. I only know what you are doing and what you like to do. I want you to tell me more about your childhood and… and more about your family…” This surprised Wonsik a bit and kind of warmed him up inside that Taekwoon wanted to know him so much better. “Of course I will tell you, Woon. You just have to ask and I will fulfill you everything.” Taking his hand again they made their way out of the park they were to his car.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

He drove away to the place they were the last time at the Han River. On their way Wonsik bought them something warm to drink. Now they were sitting on the hood of the car, staring at the night scenery presented in front of them.

The light haired Alpha started to talk about his life till now and what influenced him the most in his life. What saddened Taekwoon the most was that Wonsik’s mother died when she gave birth to her second child, Wonsik’s younger sister who he visited in the hospital when Taekwoon saw him. The Alpha’s eyes and face became so soft when he talked about his younger sister who was still visiting middle school and slowly bloomed to a beautiful girl.

When he talked about his father there was so much respect in his voice that the raven haired Omega could guess that his father must be a very strong Alpha. He had to or Wonsik wouldn’t be the Alpha he is now. “What about you? How is your family?”

Where could he begin? He told Wonsik that he didn’t have any siblings and that his childhood wasn’t lonely even if he grew up alone. His ‘mother’ Jaejoong did everything for Taekwoon he could and spend all the time he had with him as a child when he still didn’t find any friends. What still made him angry was when once a child of his elementary school tried to get Jaejoong to marry him. A fight started when Taekwoon warned him that he would tell his father and that he would kick him to another planet.

And then there was his overprotective father. A strong and stubborn Alpha who loves his family over everything and did everything for them. Wonsik listened to not forget anything about his family and he started to like the Omega’s father very much when Taekwoon told him about the time when Matt was visiting them one day.

Though now was the thought not leaving him where Matt met Taekwoon’s parents and if he made it with a special intention. He would totally ask him about this the next days when he would meet him in the company.

They were laughing and talking so much that they didn’t see how much time already passed. When Taekwoon wanted to pull his phone out of his pocket he felt that handkerchief. Cautiously he pulled it out and the memory hit him when the little Wonsik gave him the handkerchief to stop the tiny bleeding, thus also remembering what he promised the other. That he would give it back to him someday.

“Sikkie…”, he mumbled to the other to get his attention which he got instantly. “What is it?” Wonsik asked while throwing the empty cups into the garbage bin. Slowly the Omega took his hand and put the handkerchief into it. Wide eyed the Alpha looked down at the object he gave the other over a decade ago before laying his eyes in the Omega before giving it back to him.

“Don’t give this back to me.”

“Why?”

“This is yours. I gave to you to remember me…” At this revelation a soft gaze was displayed on the Omega’s face and he kissed Wonsik on the cheek in gratitude. And he thought the Alpha’s revelation was really cute.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

After the very long talk at the Han River, Wonsik was driving the other home after the first few yawns from the Omega.

They were standing right in front of Taekwoon’s apartment complex. They were just sitting in the car in silence, both of them doing nothing. Taekwoon didn’t want the evening to end, the same with the light haired man. In their minds the evening could go an eternity.

However, it should end right here. With a quick move Taekwoon bend over the gearshifter to give the Alpha a kiss on the lips and whispering a ‘Good Night, Sikkie”, before leaving the car with his one shopping bag and disappearing through the door of the building.

Wonsik was still sitting there, waiting for the light to go on in Taekwoon’s flat. When this happened a sigh left Wonsik’s lips. It was a very tame date but he liked it. He also wanted to get to know the other so much more and was happy that he gained this.

Still, when he was home in his lush apartment he growled deeply and loud, instantly taking off his clothes because he was starting to sweat. Throwing himself on his bed naked he couldn’t stop his mind wandering where it was already the last evenings and when he texted Taekwoon today.

Shouting frustrated he again had to take care of his problem consisting of a hard rock dick.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just posted all of the chapters I have written so far. So please if you haven't read the rest please begin from chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it ^^

Only a few hours till the so called ‘party’ of the company and Taekwoon was beginning to feel kind of nervous. The last two days he didn’t do anything else then doing all his assignments, tasks for the university, go to work and doing all his house chores. And now he was sitting in the kitchen of his parents’ house waiting for the evening to come.

Jaejoong asked him a day before if he would like to come visit them the next day. Yunho wasn’t home for two weeks because of something work related and the Omega’s ‘mother’ felt lonely. Of course Taekwoon couldn’t say ‘no’ and promised Jaejoong to be there already at the morning. When he finally arrived today there was a really happy Jaejoong greeting him with a wonderful breakfast as a welcome. They chatted and ate the whole morning and informed each other of all the happenings in the recent weeks.

When Jaejoong heard from the suppressants scandal he asked everything of Taekwoon if he was save the whole time the quarantine was ordered and if someone made his living a hell. Of course the raven’s mother also called and reached for him when the incident happened but the dialogue was only taking place because he wanted to be sure that really everything was alright. Jaejoong knew that his son had a habit to not tell everything and the problems are all eating him up from inside till it was becoming a bigger problem.

However, he was glad to hear and see that really nothing bad happened and there was no harm done to his only Omega son. Certainly Taekwoon wanted also hear from Jaejoong if someone tried to get too close to him even if he still took the old suppressants he already takes his whole life and if his father also didn’t experience any problems.

He saw how Jaejoong’s mind went a bit farther away and how his face morphed into a scowl. “Not everything was alright. I hid myself here in this house because Yunho didn’t trust anyone and didn’t want something happening to me. Still, Yunho had to go to work because he was needed there and didn’t have a chance to say ‘no’ to the upper men. When he came back home he was exhausted and told me that all the Omegas on his way couldn’t hold themselves back and wanted to touch him and harassed him…” Taekwoon could only imagine. His father was a really handsome and strong Alpha. Of course, when many Omegas weren’t in their right mind they wouldn’t think straight anymore and even try to get an Alpha yet when they are mated. And no one wouldn’t overlook the Alpha.

Still, a smile graced Jaejoong’s lips when he told how happy Yunho was when he finally reached his home and could take his mate in his arms. Also to never let him go.

After the very long breakfast they cleaned everything up and Jaejoong ordered the raven to sit at the table in the kitchen and set a latte in front of him before continuing to wash the dishes.

Now the Omega was sitting there and slowly began to transform into a nervous mess. While he was in his mind and thinking about later the doorbell rang and he jumped out of his thoughts. He saw his mother quickly drying his hand and leaving him in the kitchen to greet whoever was on the other side of the main door. A deep voice filled the corridor and Jaejoong greeted the other with a cheery voice and ushered the other person inside.

The Omega heard the steps from the corridor getting louder and coming closer to the kitchen and also heard Jaejoong thanking the other for something. In English. “ ** _Thank you and don’t worry. I also could have waited for a few days longer before bringing me the special pot._** ”

“ ** _I kind of felt bad in the first place when I asked you for lending me this._** And please, you don’t have to thank me. Also thank you for answering me in English, but we dealt that we only speak it when I don’t know further anymore.” After the other person uttered the sentences a heartily laugh was heard and finally both appeared at the threshold.

Matt was standing there with a gorgeous smile onto his handsome face which morphed to a wide eyed surprised one when his eyes met the one of the Omega. “What a surprise.” He mumbled and the previous smile was back on his face. Forcing himself out of his stupor, Taekwoon replied the smile and greeted him friendly. “Hello Matt.”

Looking between the two was Jaejoong and couldn’t stop himself to kind of think that both of them would look really good together. Of course he wouldn’t force Taekwoon to date the other and he also knew that his son had this Wonsik-guy on his mind right now. At least he can imagine till Taekwoon found someone official.

While he was dreaming in his mind the other two were holding a normal conversation about the upcoming evening. “Aren’t you going to the ‘party’ tonight?” Matt asked, curiosity lacing he deep baritone voice. The raven took a quick glance at his latte before replying to the brunette with his light voice. “I’m going but I’m kind of nervous…”

Matt looked the other up and down and another question went through his head before voicing it. “How are you going there?” That question took also Jaejoong’s attention who actually wanted to ask his son the same before the Alpha appeared. A thoughtful gaze was placed on the youngest Omega in his room and he realized that he totally forgot to organize anything. A sigh left his lips and there was only one way he could reach the company. “It seems that I have to take the train there…”

Glee spread all over Matt’s body and he was so glad that he went to his neighbors to give the object back he lend from them only to see the person of his affection sitting there and offering a perfect opportunity to get on his good side. “I could take you with me. I’m driving there with my car and I think it’s only fair to escort you there.” Next to Matt Jaejoong was nodding enthusiastically, liking this idea very much and supported Taekwoon only with his facial expression to agree to that.

It was very nice of Matt to offer driving him but the Omega still felt bad to just say ‘yes’ and not giving something bag. Pursing his lip into a little pout he thought about the idea and nodded though only under one condition. “I will say yes and thank you very much, Matt-hyung. Under one condition.” Matt listened attentively to see what the other was going to say next. “I will thank you someday appropriately.”

Matt liked this ‘condition’ very much and nodded at this to give a sign that he understood. Once again he thanked Jaejoong for lending him the pot before glancing at Taekwoon and saying that he would pick him up later after getting ready. With that said he left the both alone again to wander home and make himself decent looking.

Putting the pot away and clapping with his hands Jaejoong looked excitingly at his son. “Now I want to see what you chose for the evening today.” Laughing lightly at his ‘mother’s’ antics Taekwoon gestured him to go to his old room and show him what he was going to wear today.

 

 

 Ω ~ α

 

 

Finally, it was time to make their way to the company. Taekwoon was sitting in the living-room with Jaejoong and was talking a bit with him when the doorbell rang the second time that day. Excited Jaejoong stood up and skipped to the door to open it for the other.

Matt was clad in a suit with the color black. The Alpha looked gorgeous and the Omega had to even hold his breath because the other looked so good. Matt himself couldn’t contain his surprise seeing the other looking so other- worldly beautiful. The brunette’s mind was screaming to him to court the other and take him as his mate. However, now he had to get his act together and concentrate to not jump the other or he would lose the chance he got with the other right now.

Shyly, Taekwoon averted his eyes and started shifting around a bit when the Alpha was still gazing at him and still didn’t utter a word. Seeing the other’s uncomfortable stance Matt cleared his throat before complimenting the raven’s appearance. “You look gorgeous, Taekwoon-ah.” Blushing furiously at that Taekwoon looked down at the ground and whispered a tiny ‘thank you’ to the Alpha.

Jaejoong who felt a bit forgotten between them looked gleefully at the scene right in front of him. Eventually the raven got back his composure and gave a compliment back that Matt also looked very good tonight. After swapping the nice words between them they finally left the Jung’s residence to Matt’s car. Before stepping into the vehicle they bid ‘good-bye’ to the Omega’s parent and Matt promised to bring the raven home safe and sound.

“Oh, I don’t worry about that. I’m sure that nothing will happen to my son when you are with him.” Embarrassed by these words Matt chuckled lightly and put one hand behind his head in an embarrassing manner. “I’m really honored that you think so much about me.”

Like the gentleman he was he opened the passenger’s door for the Omega and beckoned him to step inside to which Taekwoon flushed red the nth time today and quickly seated himself on the seat to belt up. Matt quickly stepped around the car to take the driver’s seat and start the engine. With a last wave to the Jaejoong the car drove down the street to their destination.

 

 

Ω ~ α

 

 

Matt parked the car in the garage of the company. After pulling the handbrake the raven unbuckled himself and slowly stepped out of the car. Matt looked over to the Omega who was waiting for him with his arms around his upper body in an uneasy way. Matt quickly did the necessary things with his car and quickly walked around it to the raven to reassure him that everything’s going to be alright and comforted him with a hand on Taekwoon’s back. “If you feel uncomfortable and you want to go home early you can always let me know and we disappear from here immediately.” Thankfully, Taekwoon took his hand briefly to give it a squeeze and thanked him in his fluttery voice.

Then slowly and steady they made their way inside of the company to where the loud noise of many people talking was coming. They went to the wardrobe to give away their coats before going to the big hall where the event was held.

 Looking around the Omega spotted Hyuk among his colleagues of his department.  Without exceptions every last one of them were all Alphas. A few more seconds passed before the young Alpha caught the raven’s eyes. For a fleet moment he averted his eyes before looking up to him and mouthed a ‘good-evening’ with a wave and a pleasant smile on his face. His colleagues saw that either and looked for the reason why Hyuk wasn’t paying attention to them now. Seeing the reason consisting of an Omega who also looked very gorgeous they started whistling and teasing the Alpha.

Not waiting for anything particular the Omega quickly followed the tall brunette who waited for him and offered his arm to the Omega. Hesitantly he put his arm around it and Matt led him to the crowd to whatever destination he had on his mind.

“Taekwoon-hyung!” Someone shouted and reached the goal of getting the raven’s attention. There was standing Sungjae with an appetizer in his hand and waved enthusiastically at the other and gestured him to come to the other. Matt next to him started walking again and stopped right in front of the Omega to introduce himself. “Good evening, my name is Matt Gordon… I mean Gordon Matt. I assume you are in the same department as Taekwoon-ah here?” Star struck Sungjae looked at the other and had to admit that he really liked what he saw but quickly was reminded that the other asked a question to which he replied with a quick nod. “Good, than I can leave him with you here.” Matt uttered and turned his body to the white clad Omega and promised him that he wouldn’t be far away from him when he needed something.

With sure steps he made his way to the employees of his department. “Maaaan!” Sungjae awed next tohim and just couldn’t take his eyes off the brunette and especially his backside. At this display Taekwoon couldn’t contain his giggle and instead hid it behind his pale hands. Though Sungjae saw this and instead cooed at the cute giggly face of his fellow Omega. “Your eyes look so cute when you laugh Taekwoon-hyung.”

While the other guests were coming and greeting everyone they know the two Omegas waited for the others of their department by talking and discussing the gossip of the company. After some time the rest appeared and the hall was getting fuller and fuller.

It was fun talking with the others and also getting to know them so much more than on the level of working together. Some of them were accompanied by their mates and introduced them to the others. Sungjae was starting to pout next to him and reasoned it with all the PDA of all the pairings in front of him. He was whining so loudly that the Alphas of the rights department were all attentive of the Omega. Also they couldn’t overlook the one next to him and it was so obvious that they started leering at the two.

The older Omega was aware of the attention they attracted from them. He put a hand on the younger’s shoulder and hinted at the scene he was causing. Seeing the Alphas looking at them disgustingly he scowled at them and started cursing them with a voice for them to hear clearly. “I hate Alphas who think they are allowed to eye every Omega they see and expect of them to jump when they say so.” And he went further in a direction where Taekwoon had to stop him or one of the Alphas was going to confront Sungjae and they don’t need something bad like this ruin the evening.

Only half an hour later the host of the event was finally there. The CEO was dressed classically in a black suit with a white shirt and a red necktie. Kim Woobin looked like the epitome of a mighty Alpha when he stepped through the door with his strong radiance. Albeit what let his breath hitch was the person right behind him in shock, surprise and awe.

There was standing Kim Wonsik and he looked outrageously handsome. His whole attire consisted of a blood red suit which the fabric lightly kind of gleams. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt though it seemed that Wonsik abandoned the tie which wasn’t seen on him. On his left hand was a golden watch and a few rings were put on his fingers.

Through the whole greeting of the Kim’s the Omega just couldn’t take his eyes from the light haired Alpha standing there and hoped that the other would make eye contact with him. Vainly he waited and a sad haze glistened in his expressive eyes.

Suddenly, something urged him to look there once again and he was taken aback when he saw the Alpha looking at him. Hungrily. Lustfully. His eyes were showing the obvious desire he felt right now when he finally laid his eyes on the Omega in the crowd. Licking once over his lips a seductive smirk morphed on his face and a promise was made with his eyes saying that he would get him tonight. Get him tonight alone for himself.

The raven’s legs were shaking and threatened to collapse if Matt didn’t appear and hold onto him, asking if the other was alright. Taekwoon nodded and responded with a light voice that everything was alright and that he only tripped. “I was just clumsy, don’t worry.”

"Are you sure? Then you shouldn't drink any alcohol tonight when you are this clumsy." Matt advised and laughed affectionately at the raven while helping him to stand straight again.

From afar Wonsik was seething inside and was glaring at the Canadian Alpha, wanting to slap away those hands touching _his_ Omega right now. Next to him Kim Woobin was clearing his throat and gestured him to step forward.

“I want to announce something.” The mighty Alpha spoke into the microphone he had in his hand suddenly when a proud smile was displayed on his face. “Today I want to officially introduce my son Kim Wonsik.”

Gasps and surprised shouts were heard when everyone got to know that Kim Wonsik was the son of Kim Woobin. Suddenly you could so many emotions in the crowd. Some instantly showing so much more interest in the Alpha standing there who worked with all of them, some even started to catch Wonsik’s attention. Others showing fear when the CEO said who his son was because many people in the company didn’t treat him very nicely because in their eyes he was too young to understand anything or wasn’t competent enough. A smirk took over the light haired Alpha’s face when he saw some particular reactions but there was only one face he wanted to see the most right now to see how the other was taking it in.

What he saw made him instantly feel guilty right now. Taekwoon was looking at him like he was another person all over. Yes, he didn’t tell him because he was afraid of the other treating him differently after that. Treating him like he was someone very important and only showing his good side. However, after he got to know Taekwoon closer he knew that he wasn’t a person like he expected before and regretted not telling him. Now it was too late and he hoped that he would forgive him keeping his origin a secret.

After all the announcements were made the real party started and many other company holders and celebrities were there to celebrate what seems to be the day where Kim Wonsik was making his first appearance as Kim Woobin’s son. Immediately the young Alpha made his way through the crowd where the department of Kim Taeyeon was assembled. A little bit anxious he spotted the person of his affection and cautiously made his way to put his hand on his shoulder. Startled, Taekwoon turned around and his eyes softened when he took a glance of the person behind him and recognized that it was Wonsik. Instantly he saw the guilt in the light haired Alpha’s eyes and instead shook his head to indicate that everything was alright.

Out of nowhere another person made an appearance and Taekwoon immediately wanted to disappear when he smelled the scent omitting from his left. There was standing the father of the Alpha in front of him and was smiling directly at the Omega. With a sudden gesture he took one of Taekwoon’s hands to give it a kiss on the knuckles. The people surrounding them promptly started to gossip, some of them were bashing the Omega for seducing the CEO, others were admiring him for getting attention from THE Kim Woobin.

Next to the raven Wonsik was glaring at his father for touching what was his’ and couldn’t keep calm and instead asked his own father what his real intentions were, his voice not hiding his real feelings right now and anger of growls slipped in. “What do you think you are doing, father?” Kim Woobin moved his eyes away from Taekwoon to look at his own son’s eyes and chuckled in amusement when he saw the anger across his face. With amusement in his voice he replied and for now assured that he didn’t do anything. “I was just greeting someone, my son. This isn’t a crime”, averting his eyes back on the Omega he continued, “Especially when it is a fine specimen like our Omega here…” If Wonsik didn’t listen intently he would have overheard what his father was saying. With one move he pulled Taekwoon gently behind him and threatened his own father to not come too close to him.

Chuckling at his son’s behavior he turned around and mingled in the crowd to talk to some partners of his company or some other famous people.

Wonsik was seething inside and just wanted to destroy something. Though feeling a gentle touch on his arm he instantly was calm and slowly turned around to Taekwoon who was looking at him with big, vulnerable eyes. With one move he turned around and carefully took the hand on his arm in his own. “I’m sorry,” the Alpha apologized and kissed the hand on the same place his father did. The people around them started whispering again and Wonsik could see how uncomfortable Taekwoon was feeling. Squeezing his hand in a comforting manner he suggested that they both go outside for a bit to get away from this suffocating atmosphere around them.

“How about we go outside for a bit?” Looking up to Wonsik Taekwoon nodded as a respond and moved around to speak to one of his colleagues to inform them that he would be outside for a bit. Finally founding Sungjae and getting his attention he said to him that he would be absent for some time, “I will come back later or send you a message.” Nodding at the information he received he gave a thumbs up and went back to a conversation he was just leading.

Wonsik gently took Taekwoon’s hand in his own and led him out of the big hall to the foyer of the company. While the two were leaving vigilant eyes were following every move they were making. When they weren’t seen anymore this person also made his way outside using the same root as the other two.

When they were in the foyer Taekwoon could finally breathe steady and slow and get back his composure after the meeting with the CEO. In the meantime where Taekwoon was calming down Wonsik could take a better look at his counterpart. The raven just looked gorgeous tonight and if Wonisk could he would look at the other the whole evening. Sadly he couldn’t because so many other things and people needed also his attention tonight.

Eventually the raven was calm now and looked up to the Alpha in front of him and blushed when he realized the other was openly staring at him. Looking from left to right to be sure that there was no one the light haired Alpha put his forefinger under Taekwoon’s chin to force him to look up into his face. Not letting elapse any second more the Alpha put his lips onto the soft ones of Taekwoon and wrapped an arm around the raven’s waist to pull him closer. Taekwoon gasped into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to deepen the kiss much more, letting the other invade his cavern with his tongue.

A few minutes passed till they stopped kissing each other and touched the other’s forehead with their won. Into the silence Wonsik whispered an apology towards the Omega. “I’m sorry, Taekwoonie…” Surprised the raven looked him directly in the eyes, thinking about why the other was sorry and then smiled when he found the conclusion. “Don’t be sorry. I understand that you wanted to keep something this big as a secret.” Gratefully Wonsik smiled at him before the raven continued, “Still, I felt a bit disappointed back then…”

Wonsik winced at these words and hugged Taekwoon desperately. Patting the Alpha’s back Taekwoon started to feel bad when he uttered those words. More time passed while they were standing there wrapped together in a tight embrace. And slwowly their scents started to invade their minds and mingled together, letting them both feel so much warmer.

Detaching himself from the Omega Wonsik uttered all the things on his mind against Taekwoon’s lips. “You look gorgeous tonight…”

“Thank you, Wonsik…” Taekwoon whispered back and closed his eyes. His glossy, red lips opened a bit. Wonsik let his eyes wander down to them and licked over his own lips wanting to feel and taste them again.

“I want to feel your lips again, Taekwoonie…” His hoarse voice said, finding their way into Taekwoon’s head and let him shiver.

“Me… too~” The Omega responded.

A growl emitted from the Alpha and he pushed Taekwoon’s against the wall behind him before starting ravishing the other and make him lose his mind, groping his ass and letting hand wander over the clothed chest to his neck up to his hair and pushing his head closer against his to reach the depths of Taekwoon’s mouth cavity, licking and poking the other’s tongue.

A moan left the Omega’s lips and his body reacted accordingly and rubbed himself against the Alpha’s crotch, loving it how Wonsik ‘s body was showing obviously how he was feeling right now.

“Don’t you want to be mine, Taekwoon?”

“I want to be yours, Wonsik~”

“Then come home with me tonights…”

“Yes, Wonsikkie~”


End file.
